Summertime Blues
by Poetheather1
Summary: Kim and Shego decide to spend their summer taking a trip with their little family. However, can these ladies really go anywhere without trouble finding them? TUIG universe.
1. Graduatin'

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Graduatin'

Shego was carrying Grace in her arms as they made their way into the stadium, smiling happily to herself. She had been looking forward to today for months and now it was here. The four year old was sitting in her arms calmly, not wanting to mess up the pretty spring dress she was wearing. She looked around and noticed something. "Mommy, where Momma?"

"She's graduating from school Sweetie. We'll see her soon. She has to give a speech and stuff before she'll come back." Shego replied, looking for the rest of the party.

Grace scrunched up her face as if getting ready to pout and her breathing changed, breathing in short gasps. Shego just looked at her daughter, raised an eyebrow and the pout faded. Grace sniffled a little, her pout thwarted. "I want Mommy."

"She'll be here soon Gracie. Now be a good girl for Mommy or do you want to sit with your Grammy?" said Shego, since she had spotted the rest of her family.

"Grammy!" Grace yelled excitedly and wriggled in her arms.

Shego shook her head and set the little girl down. Grace raced the short distance over to Anne Possible with her arms wide, the green bow in her dark red hair bouncing. Anne lifted up the little girl into a hug and gave her a big kiss right on the cheek. Grace gave a sloppier one back and then giggled.

"You know, she is pretty spoiled." The nanny replied, shaking her head as if this were a terrible display.

"Shut up Abby. If she's spoiled then it's partly your fault as well." countered Shego, turning to look at the woman.

The brunette shrugged, seemingly amused. "I can accept that. But you are the worst of the three of us you know, always picking Grace up something whenever you are away from her. You give her presents all the time and now se expects them anytime someone leaves the house."

"Can I help it if I adore my kid?" returned Shego, smiling at her daughter. She was their little miracle and that made the former thief and villain quite happy. The dark haired woman totally doted on her kid and Grace certainly loved it.

Abby smirked at that. "I guess not. Come on, let's get seated. Things are about to start."

When they sat back down, Grace insisted quite clearly that she be allowed to sit on Mommy's lap for this. Shego chuckled as she smoothed her skirt and sat her daughter down on her. "Now be good for Mommy and you might get a present."

The procession of students began making a great wave of black robes and square hats that worked their way into the seats. Grace giggled when she saw them, thinking the hats were cute. Once everyone was seated, the ceremony started. Grace began to get fidgety, since there was nothing to do but sit there and listen to voices droning on and on about a lot of nothing. The girl wanted to get up and move, to do something before the voices put her to sleep. She squirmed off Shego's lap and took Nanny Abby's hand, dragging her off while she went to explore. Abby looked over her shoulder at Shego for permission. Shego just shrugged, if Grace had Abby then letting her explore was okay.

Left to her own devices, Grace wandered around the stadium, looking in everywhere she could, discovering plenty of her-sized nooks and crannies that would be perfect for her to hide in if she had to. Abby kept her from getting dirty or messing up her clothes, even stopping her from walking into a men's room. All she had to tell the girl to stop things was that seeing Gracey all nice and pretty would make her Momma smile. It was an effective threat and did what was needed.

While Grace wandered about the stadium, Shego was beaming with pride as her wife gave her speech. The young woman had graduated Summa Cum Laude while going for a triple major, which was insane. That had been pretty incredible on it's own, almost as much as Kim managing to drag Shego back into classes for her Masters in Education as well as one in English. Her Princess had made it a challenge and that got Shego to work hard in her classes. Kim certainly knew how to motivate her. The pay raise she had gotten after she got the degree had been nice and she was even pondering the prospect of going back for a PhD. Her life certainly had changed, and all thanks to a joy buzzer that Blue Boy had made. Sometimes the world was totally surreal.

What was sad was that by the time the two of them had tried to use the second one on Kim, the whatever inside had seriously degraded, doing nothing at all to Kim. While it had made them sad that they weren't going to have another child, they still had Grace which was all they really needed. The whole situation was something neither of them regretted in the least. That little girl had brought them together despite being enemies and the women loved her for that. Without Grace they would never have become the crazy couple that they were now.

Grace noticed the change in the sound in the whole area and turned to face Abby. She looked worried. "Nanny?"

Abby got there in two steps and picked the girl up, holding her against one hip. "What is it sweetie?"

"The sound." The girl did have very sensitive senses and environmental changes seemed to scare her where nothing else ever did. Maybe she heard the end of the speeches and the sound of the students and parents moving in their seats?

"It sounds like the graduation is over Gracie. Come on, let's go back so you can see your Momma." Abby headed back through the slowly building crowd. When more people filled the area, Grace hid her face in the space between Abby's neck and shoulder. The little girl was not very comfortable in large groups and tried to avoid them at all costs. Abby patted her back and whispered soothingly in her ear, which helped some.

When they got in sight of the others, Grace seemed less bothered by the crowds and urgently wanted down. Kim was standing there talking with her family and Shego had an arm over her shoulders almost possessively. Grace wriggled free from Abby's arms and ran to Kim, leaping into her mother's arms, yelling, "Momma!"

Kim oofed when the thirty-four pound girl slammed into her chest, screaming happily. She deftly caught the girl and remained standing due to a lot of practice with this particular move. Grace loved to do this and having some of her other mother's strength certainly helped on that front. "How's Momma's Muffin?"

"I got pretty for you. See!" Grace turned so Kim could spot the bow in her hair. Kim had left before Grace had gotten ready and the girl wanted to show off how cute she was.

"I do see. It's a very pretty bow. You look lovely. Now shall we go and get something to eat?" Kim was quite hungry as she had left without getting anything for breakfast and was sure that the bottomless pit wanted food as well. Grace could eat far more food than even Kim could. It was almost scary.

"Nacos?" asked Grace.

"No sweetie, we're going to get some real food." replied Shego, suppressing a shudder. Sometimes Grace seemed to be made of Nacos, something Ron wasn't helping with. The blond had no problem getting Grace naco after naco. It was disturbing in many ways.

"But I want Nacos." Grace would have stomped her foot if she had been on the ground, instead of in Kim's arms.

Kim patiently said to her daughter. "We can get you Nacos later. Right now, we're all going out to celebrate. We're going to have a party. Okay?"

This apparently distracted Grace enough to defuse the potential fit that was brewing over the whole naco issue. Kim and Shego both breathed a sigh of relief as Grace could really pitch a fit. Abby just watched the crowds carefully, not wanting any danger to come near them, making sure that her charge and her parents were safe. It was just part of who she was.

Once all the congratulations had been said, the group of them headed out to their cars, Kim chatting happily with Ron and Yori while they walked. The two had gotten married last year and the ninja was three months pregnant with their first child, something that made them both excited. They were completely looking forward to the birth.

"So are we going to my restaurant or what?" asked Ron.

"Of course we are Ron. We told you that weeks ago." Kim sighed. Sometimes Ron was so forgetful or, just maybe, was he just teasing her? With Ron, it was sometimes hard to tell.

They headed off for the restaurant in their own cars, Kim and Shego chatting excitedly about their planned holiday to travel around the world. It was going to be the first time they really took off as a family for more than a weekend since they had gotten together. It was something they were looking forward to as an almost honeymoon and Grace was looking forward to it as a chance to explore new places. A whole summer of exploring really appealed to the girl.

Ron's restaurant, a Japanese-American fusion place named Lotus Blades, was doing pretty good business, as the mix of foods he had created had gone over surprisingly well. It had only been open a few months and was doing brisk business, with their sushi and hibachi combinations as well as their American cuisine. The whole party walked on in there and headed towards the table that Ron had held for them. Everyone was looking forward to the meal.

Nana, Slim and Joss were there for this party, as were Shego's brothers, all behaving themselves, even though Hego would occasionally shudder and mutter, "Married?" Mego just elbowed him in the ribs to get him to shut up.

Jim and Tim had flown in from MIT just for this. After all, she was their 'favorite' sister. That only made Kim roll her eyes. Yori sat with the party and Ron checked on the kitchen, making sure his Sous Chef and crew were ready for the party. When he came back to the table the ordering was already underway.

Shego ordered the Kitsune Ramen, which had an egg in it as well as some vegetables and slices of fried Tofu, winking at Kim when she ordered it. Kim blushed slightly and got the sashimi and fries, which had both Yori and Shego rolling their eyes. Sometimes the things Kim wanted to eat were a bit scary. Grace wanted a naco and made a face when she was told she couldn't have one. Ron came up and knelt by the girl. "Don't worry Gracie, while I can't make you a naco I can make you something tasty and take you out for nacos later, deal?"

"You take me for nacos? Really?" Grace's green eyes got so big she looked almost like an anime character.

"Yep. So be a good girl and order something good for you. You just might get a treat out of it." Ron beamed and Rufus hopped onto Grace's shoulder. "Let Rufus help you think of something."

Grace smiled happily at the naked mole rat and they got to talking about food, with Shego and Kim looking on. Finally, after much debate, she had come to a decision. "Can I has chicken tempura and fries?"

"No problem." replied Ron, smiling at his current favorite kid in the whole world. "Want some broccoli?"

Grace nodded her head and all seemed right with the world. The little girl occasionally had a Shego like need for what she wanted right now. It was a bit of an issue that they were working on. Meanwhile, she continued talking to Rufus, who was enjoying their conversation. He even danced a little for her, which got her clapping. That reminded the mole rat that he needed to get Ron to finish that little project, if they were going to be ready on time.

KPKPKPKPKP

"Kimmie, do you have everything packed?" called up Shego to the bedroom.

"Yes, Eme. I have everything you put on the list and a few other things as well. Some surprises for you." replied Kim cheerfully.

"Oh really Princess? You do know I packed the Chest…right?" Shego's voice was a bit seductive; to let her Princess know that there would indeed be sex and lots of it on this trip.

"Eme…" chided Kim, hoping that Grace hadn't heard Shego mention their collection of sex toys. It was fairly extensive ad they really didn't want to explain what they were to their daughter until she was much older. And maybe not even then.

"What? She caught us at it last year and we explained it just fine. Do you really think the Muffin would need something explained to her more than once? And we got her to knock before she comes in now, so we have some warning." stated Shego, as she rolled her eyes. Grace had been more confused as opposed to upset when she had walked in them in the middle of sex. Apparently, they hadn't been as quiet as they had hoped and Grace had woken up at just the wrong time. It had taken three days for Kim to stop blushing afterwards.

"Well, okay. You know, Ron will probably be over soon. Do you think we should get dressed?" asked Kim, aware that Ron would be shocked to come in and find them naked, again. Kim and Shego enjoyed this life style and Grace seemed quite pleased with it.

"I guess. Don't want to traumatize the Ronster. Hey Abby! Could you clothe the Hellion?" asked Shego, as she called over to Grace's room.

"Sure. Cute or comfortable?" was the reply.

"I always cute!" hollered Grace in response, clearly offended that someone might doubt her cuteness.

Shego rolled her eyes at that. Grace reminded her of herself a little too much some times. "Yes Muffin you are cute. Just get dressed so Ron doesn't have to see your naked behind again."

"Yes Mommy." called back Grace, not fighting her mother on this one, as Shego was the one who spanked.

"Honestly, that child likes to be naked more than Kimmie does." grumbled Shego as she headed upstairs to get dressed herself. Kim had happily dragged them all into a nudist lifestyle, not really minding that she had to be reminded to put clothes on sometimes.

After they were both dressed, Kim and Shego headed downstairs carrying the last of the luggage. There was a growing pile of bags near the front door, ready to be loaded into their Hybrid SUV that Kim had agreed to buy, remembering Florida quite well. They had nearly everything they needed to take off on this vacation. Grace was busy choosing which of her stuffed animals were going on this trip with her and it was apparently a tough choice. Abby was supervising to ensure that not all of them came with. Grace had tried that trick more than once and had been caught each time. Thankfully four year olds were not sneaky enough for this family.

There was a knock at the door, the first part of Shave and a Haircut, and Ron poked his head in, smiling like a lunatic, which was normal. "Everyone decent?"

"Never," replied Shego, which started Kim giggling. Shego just rolled her eyes at her wife. Sometimes Kim was sillier than their kid.

"Oh good," replied Ron. He came in smiling brightly, obviously happy about something he did or had done. It was utterly self-satisfied and nearly smug. "Hey there people."

"Hi Ron. How are things?" asked Kim, as she went over the checklist.

"Not too bad. I came by with something for Gracie, since she is about to start her first real adventure." Ron came over and hugged his best fried ever first and Shego second.

Shego quirked an eyebrow at the blond after he had said that. She was wondering is she had to be worried. "What is it?"

Ron came over and whispered in her ear and Shego busted out laughing. When she caught her breath enough to respond, she gasped out, "That's perfect."

"What is it?" complained Kim, feeling left out of this whole situation.

When Ron told her, Kim smiled and replied, "That is awesome Ron. She'll love it I'm sure."

Grace came out of her room with Abby in tow. Once she saw Ron, she dropped her Nanny's hand and sprinted towards the blond. She jumped into his arms and Ron easily caught her as she was screaming, "Unca Ron!"

"Hey there squirt. I gotcha something to take with you on your trip. I think you're going to like it."

Grace's eyes got wide as she realized that meant a present and she asked in a quiet voice, "What is it?"

Ron reached into one the cargo pocket of his and pulled out a naked mole rat. This one was obviously younger and smaller than Rufus and it blinked its eyes open and looked around. "This is George. He's your mole rat."

The mole rat stood up and looked over at the little girl. They looked at each other, trying to take the other's measure. They cocked their heads the same way at the same time, still pondering the other, trying to figure out what the other person was like. The mole rat obviously came to some sort of decision, then stuck his hand out and squeaked, "George."

"Gracie." The shook hands and then George scampered into Grace's arms. They began the all important bonding phase of the relationship and utterly ignored everyone else in the room.

Ron set the girl down and she quickly hustled off, turned to the mothers and explained. "I figured she might need another pair of eyes on her."

Both women hugged the blond in thanks and kissed him on the cheek, which made the boy blush. "Thank you. Having her own Rufus is going to be a big help."

"Rufus trained him in everything he will need to know to be Grace's sidekick." added Ron. Rufus had scampered onto the boy's shoulder and nodded. "He still needs some extra training but he is fairly good at this."

"Thank you both then." said Kim.

"Welcome." squeaked Rufus, who blushed, somewhat embarrassed.

When they heard the squealing they looked over and noticed that George was currently chasing Gracie all around the room. Abby just shrugged at the two parents, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Kim and Shego sighed. It might turn out to be a much longer trip than they had actually planned.

*****

A/N: This is the start of the new Tangled Up In Green story. This will take longer to update, as I have other projects to juggle. It will be between 4-7 days per episode, unless something changes.

Thank you all for reading (and hopefully replying).

Heather


	2. On the Road Again

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

On the Road Again

It had been an easy decision to travel in the hoverpod, as it would be more comfortable over long distances that a jet, especially since it was one of the more tricked out ones. True, the trip might take longer but there was more room to stretch out. When Shego had filched it years ago, it had been Drakken's pride and joy, with all sorts of crazy upgrades, including a full bathroom and being much more comfortable overall, with better cushions and a small galley for cooking. Since its rescue, it had of course been repainted green and black at Shego's insistence. Kim had no issues with that, as there really wasn't that much of a problem with the colors.

Shego and Abby had stowed their luggage in the compartment while Kim took care of Grace. As they were busy saying goodbye to the rest of the family, Abby had carried their in flight necessities onto the craft. Once that was all taken care of they climbed in, waved one last time through the clear dome and took off.

Grace was clearly too excited by taking off on this trip and sort of bounced around the room, until Abby caught her and restrained her. She held the girl and said, "Remember, no running around inside of anything that flies. You might knock something loose and it would be bad."

"Yes Abby." Grace looked contrite, some of her red hair falling into her face as she sat back on one of the cushions. George poked his head out of her Dora the Explorer backpack, saw what was going on, then curled up in Grace's lap to go back to sleep. This kept the girl from moving, as she began to pet George gently.

Kim, meanwhile, sat next to Shego at the front of the hoverpod in the co-pilot's seat, doing half of the work in getting the pod ready to fly them to their destination. Shego had all but forced Kim to get her pilot's rating, stating that her wife needed to be able to fly most anything, in order to keep up with her. Kim had fought against it a bit but then gave in, sure that it might be fun. Shego had been so proud of Kim after she had soloed that it was amazing.

Grace was sitting there calmly, not wanting to disturb the mole rat who was snoring some. She asked in a somewhat quiet voice. "Mommy, can you tell me a story?"

"Muffin, why not watch a movie, or one of your Dora videos?" replied Shego, wanting to focus some more on the flying. "Mommy's got to keep us from crashing."

"Okay. Dora please and thank you." The little girl replied, somewhat sad that she wasn't going to get a story but didn't want to crash either. Mommy told the best stories about the Big Blue Dork and his adventures in failure. She giggled a lot listening to them.

Abby set everything up for the movie and then got to work cleaning her pistols, the smell of gun oil filling the cabin. Grace sang along at points and the adults were used to phasing out the sound. Grace loved Dora the Explorer and seemed to think of it as a beginning lesson on how to be like her mothers. She was already doing what she could to be like them in every way. She had learned to climb trees and swing on the monkey bars all to be like them.

Kim leaned over and kissed her wife on the cheek once her part of the flight navigation was done. She was smiling happily. "It will be nice to head back to La Terraza Verde. I love that place."

"Don't forget love, we will also be hitting several of my old safe houses that you haven't been to. We'll travel around the world and have a great time. I'm just excited to be taking Grace all over with us." replied Shego, clearly excited. Kim thought how her wife was acting was cute and knew better than to point out how adorable the former villain was right now. That never ended well.

"So am I. It should be a wonderful vacation. Three months of fun and travel. I am so looking forward to that." The excitement and joy were clear in Kim's voice.

"I can imagine. How insane is taking about twenty-four credit hours a semester? I'm not sure I know how screwed up that is?'' replied Shego sarcastically.

"Sorry. I just wanted to get out of school as fast as possible and start doing something with all of that." complained Kim. This was an argument that they had dealt with through her whole college career. Shego had not been a fan of the amount of work she had dumped on herself, especially when put in context of family and missions.

"I'm not trying to start something. I am just saying that the work load was daunting and cut into our time together. But that's past. I really don't want to fight on our first day out." explained Shego, hoping to head off an argument. She was just glad that she and Muffin had Kim for a while without classes or Missions interfering. Shego had sort of missed her wife and wanted to make up for lost time.

Kim sighed, not wanting to go over that ground again, they had fought enough over that. If Shego didn't want to fight she was just fine with that. "Sorry. It's just a touchy subject."

Shego smiled at Kim, what she felt for the red head clear in her eyes. "You do know that it was only an issue because I missed you. You were always so busy. But that's past and I am so proud of you."

Kim bowed her head, her red hair covering part of her face. "I know. I'm sorry for that."

"Don't worry about it Princess." said Shego lovingly, resting a hand against her wife's face.

"I thought I was the Princess?" asked Grace from the back of the cabin.

Shego flipped the autopilot switch as she and Kim turned to face their daughter, trying to contain their chuckles. "Of course you're our Princess, you are Princess Elphaba Zenobia the First."

Grace beamed at that, almost preening under the title. She loved being called Princess and she even had her own special Princess name. Who else had a special Princess name? Certainly no one had one as cool as hers, Abby had said so.

Shego plucked the girl up and cuddled her, giving the little red head a big wet kiss on her cheek. This made Grace giggle as she tried to squirm free. Kim came in from a different direction and did the same. Grace squealed in delight at her parent's actions.

Abby just shook her head as she put her pistols back together. Sometimes the level of cute that was witnessed here was overwhelming, almost to the point of nausea inducing. She had been getting better at defending against it but the two women had only been upping the stakes as Grace got older. Maybe someone had shots for it?

The giggling grew louder as Shego was blowing zerberts on Grace's stomach. Finally, the two women let Grace up, who was still laughing. Shego looked at her little girl and tsked, shaking her head. "Your hair got messed up. Want me to fix it?"

Grace nodded. She liked it when her Mommy did her hair.

Shego got the brush and undid the green ribbon in Grace's dark red hair. She ran the brush through it a few times and then put the ribbon back in her hair, making a pretty bow, knowing how much her daughter loved her bow. Grace giggled and grabbed her picture book and laid down on her stomach, to color. She was coloring in a Dora the Explorer book and smiling. The two women headed back to the front of the ship, leaving Grace to her own devices.

"So what did you have in mind for dinner?" asked Kim, honestly wondering about what tasty thing was in her future. She utterly loved the fact that her waif was an amazing cook.

"I was kind of thinking fish tacos. I had the housekeeper get me some fresh tilapia, when the rest of the groceries were picked up. She also picked up some fresh corn tortillas and everything, including the salsa you really like. If you want something else I suppose I can do enchiladas." said Shego as she checked the dials, making sure that they were still on course.

"I'm okay with fish tacos. I like eating them." There was a pause and then Abby started chortling. Shego was busy looking forward, trying not to crack a smile. Kim blushed brightly and smacked Shego on the arm.

Shego shook her head, hardly able to believe that her Kimmie had walked right into that one, head held high, and replied. "I know. That's why I got the tilapia."

Kim's blush hadn't faded yet and Grace had certainly noted that her Momma was embarrassed about something but she couldn't figure out any reason why that had happened. She ignored things and went back to her coloring book, using a crayon to find her way through a maze. It wasn't that tough but there had been a few confusing parts. George was trying to be helpful in finding the correct paths but only helped her to find dead ends. Grace was fine with that, as she had gotten used to being around mole rats, it wasn't like they really had a sense of direction.

While George and Gracie were busy trying to make it through the maze, the adults were talking about how much fun they were planning to have during this vacation. The plan was to stay at La Terraza for a few days, to sort of break into the mood for vacation before heading out to destinations all over the world. Shego already had an itinerary all planned out, with fun stops and everything all marked out and with information on them. The fact that she had color coded it amused Kim to the nth degree. Shego just glared at her wife and they returned to talking about their plans.

La Terraza Verde was for relaxing into the groove of time off and for playing on their private beach. It was going to be nice to bask in the warmth of the sun and play in the surf for a few days, as not all of the stops on this vacation were by beaches. They had stops all over the world planned out and were definitely planning on showing Grace as many of the wonders of the world as they could possibly cram into three months. They even had things set up to go to Montana to see Joss and Kim's Uncle Slim. Grace really liked Joss and the younger girl adored Grace. This was just the adventure that their four year old needed before starting kindergarten in the fall.

After a while they reached La Terraza Verde, parked the hoverpod on a small concrete pad that had been built for the vehicle and they began to off load things into the house. Grace and George were being helpful by carrying in her bags and toys from the vehicle to the house. It made her feel like a big girl.

Shego and Kim were doing most of the luggage carrying as Abby was currently scanning the area, checking the house and basically making sure it was safe for all of them. Abby had never forgotten what had gotten her life all tangled up with theirs and was not going to make the same mistakes she had before. It certainly helped with the ladies peace of mind, knowing that their daughter was as safe as could be.

Once the bags were dropped off in the respective rooms, Grace ran out to play in the garden with George, under the supervision of Abby. She was playing hide and go seek, and the mole rat was currently ahead on points. Being able to smell the girl was making it easier. Kim was putting their clothes and stuff away in their room, filling the drawers and closets while Shego was busy preparing dinner.

Dinner was sort of quiet, mostly filled with the sounds of happy eating and basic contentment. Once it was done, they put in a movie that they could all enjoy, which was the Disney version of Around the World in 80 Days, starring Jackie Chan. Grace loved the fighting in the movie and tried to do some of the moves, with George trying to follow along. Shego and Kim were cuddling on the couch and splitting their attention from the screen to their daughter. "You know Pumpkin, the Muffin is pretty much ready to start training."

Kim watched their daughter some more, grinning at her attempts at kicking. "That's true. Given her energy, I was thinking one of the five animals like maybe Tiger or Monkey?"

Shego nodded. Both were logical choices for a starting form, given Grace. "We can always go with something that has more of a grappling basis."

Kim shook her head, watching the action on the screen now as Jacike fought off the hordes in India. "What about Wushu? That would work and has a lot of gymnastic components to help wear her out? We already know she likes tumbling."

Shego pondered this and thought about their daughter's personality. That might actually work out best in the end. "You know, that might not be a bad idea. When do we want to start?"

"We could start tomorrow if you want. Just make it a part of playing with her. I am sure she will just love it." Kim smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will. We can do that. Knowing Grace, she'll have gotten pretty far in the couple of months were going to be traveling. It will be nice to know tat she can somewhat defend herself." Shego smiled at her daughter.

Grace felt like someone was watching her and she turned, noticing that both Mommy and Momma were looking at her lovingly. She smiled and ran over to hug both of them. "I love you Mommy, I love you Momma!"

"We love you too squirt. Now watch your show." Grace went back to where she had started from and sat down, as it had gotten to more plot and less action. She would have to wait for it to get back to the fighting.

Kim leaned over, grinning mischievously and whispered into Shego's ear, "Want to call it an early night? We can have some fun."

Shego shuddered as a happy chill ran up her spine. That idea sounded all right by her. "I rather like that idea, Kimmie. Come on Cupcake, I think it's time for dessert. You know how I just love my Pumpkin Pie."


	3. Training Day

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Training Day

Kim was lying on a deck chair in the sun, naked, basking in the warmth, and just letting the heat seep into her skin. She wasn't worried about her picture being take due to Wade's anti camera invention that drove a laser into a camera, melting the film. That was a nice thing to help with their privacy. With a contented sigh, she brought herself out of her warmth induced stupor. She could hear Shego playing with Grace at the other end of the patio in the grass, as her green skinned wife was trying to get their daughter started on her first martial art by making it into some sort of game.

What was also adorable to see was that the mole rat was trying to learn the same things as well. Kim knew that a trained mole rat was a dangerous mole rat, based off what she had seen Rufus do in all the years they had known each other. Rufus had been one of the most effective members of Team Possible and ensured the success of their missions more times than she cared to mention. Making sure that George had the skills needed to help look after Gracie was a good thing in her mind and apparently in Shego's mind as well.

Abby came out and set down a drink next to Kim, sitting on another deck chair herself. "Here you go. One Blood Orange soda as requested."

Kim sat up and reached for the tart drink, drinking down the red goodness. "Thank you Abby."

"No problem, Kim. This should be a fun vacation." Abby tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, getting them out of her face.

"Yeah. Some of the places Shego has marked on the map, I've never been to. It's kind of exciting, learning something new about her. She just keeps surprising me." Kim sighed happily, as she watched her family train. Shego was having Grace work on the more gymnastic moves and that would be good. She was at an age where flight was better than confrontation.

Abby grumbled worriedly, "I am just worried about keeping track of Grace. That's hard enough t do when you know the area. With some of those places, it's going to be an extreme aerobic workout to keep track of her. That girl can squirm into about anything."

"Not a worry. Wade has transmitters in all of her clothes and even something for George just in case Grace strips. That way we can easily find her if she disappears. Apparently, she is as bad as I was in terms of running amuck." commented Kim.

"Do we have a scanner for it?" asked Abby curiously.

"Doy." Kim rolled her eyes. "Any of the com units we have will scan for the signal if we need it."

"That's good to know. I don't want to run the risk of her getting lost. Shego would kill me."

"Well, so long as Gracie remembers that you keep your clothes on when you aren't at home then we should be fine." replied Kim. "And Shego would only kill you a little."

"Momma, Momma, look at this!" Grace did a forward roll and then a backward one, promptly toppling over to her side.

"That was great sweetie!" called out Kim, sitting up more on the deck chair. "Can you roll side to side?"

Grace nodded and then demonstrated the skill, leaping to her feet with her arms making a big Y.

Kim applauded and cheered. "Wonderful. You are so good."

Grace ran over and hugged Kim tightly. "I did good Momma! Mommy said so."

Shego sauntered up, grinning happily, "She definitely has our talent Pumpkin. Our little Muffin here will end up quite the gymnast."

"Did you see George? He rolls good." bragged Grace, proud that her mole rat could roll like she could. The mole rat hadn't learned anything new yet, but Rufus had made it clear just how important interacting with his person would be.

"He does indeed. Almost as good as Rufus." Kim ruffled Graces dark red hair.

Grace beamed and headed inside with Abby in tow. Shego sat down on the lounge chair that Kim was sprawled on, facing her. "That was fun."

"It looked like it. You really do have a knack for teaching." commented Kim, brushing some of her red mane from her face.

Shego shrugged. "Yeah, if only a certain meteor had stayed out of the way that's what I would have been doing from the beginning."

"But Eme, without the meteor we would never have met. So I am very thankful that the Rainbow meteor hit you guys." Kim leaned forward and kissed her wife.

"Well, when you put it that way Princess, I guess I can accept things." Shego smiled at Kim. "Want me to start lunch?"

"I thought we were going into town, to eat at the Hard Rock?" asked Kim almost certain that was the plan they had agreed on last night.

"Sorry, I forgot. I guess that means we should shower and get dressed then."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, that way people won't stare at us more than they already do."

"Can I help it if we're one of the lesbian marriage poster children. At least Ellen gets more press than we do. We only show up in the news when we end up saving the world from some dumb plot or other."

Kim sat up more and kissed her wife. "Let's go inside and head out. I'm hungry."

"Oh really Mrs. Possible?" replied Shego with a suggestive tone and a raised eyebrow.

Kim swatted her lightly on the arm. "I meant for lunch you big perv."

"But I'm your big perv, Pumpkin." teased Shego.

"Mmmm…yes you are. Now kiss me and let's go eat before Grace realizes that she is hungry and begins the litany of whines."

KPKPKPKPKP

Part of the joy of being a parent, as far as they figured, is being entertainment. Kim and Shego played with Grace as they headed into town, keeping her from getting bored as they went to go eat and thus keeping her from whining. This let Abby drive them downtown with few if any true distractions.

After a very short wait, they were seated for lunch. Grace wanted a soda to drink but neither Kim nor Shego wanted to see her on a sugar high. Grace begrudgingly got milk to drink with her grilled cheese sandwich. Abby, meanwhile, stayed off to the side, in position to watch the whole room and eat her sandwich. It allowed he to provide overwatch for the trio. Family alone time was important and the adults noticed, even if Grace didn't.

Once they were done eating, the group of them left Hard Rock and strolled down the streets, enjoying the sights and sounds of the city. They were near the end of the strip of bars and such when a group of drunken college kids staggered out of a bar. One of them obviously recognized them when he called out, "Hey, it's the Lesbian Superheroes."

Kim and Shego rolled their eyes and walked on. They had heard this a few dozen times before and it was always easier just to ignore it. They just hated it when it was done in front of Grace. A few of them rushed in front of them to kind of slow them down. "What's your hurry?"

"Look, leave us alone and go have your fun elsewhere." All but ordered Kim, eyes narrowed in irritation. She really didn't want to beat people up in front of Grace but would do so if needed.

"We can have fun where ever we want. It's a free country." replied one of the fools. "We want to have our fun here, with you."

Shego glared at them but apparently, they were too drunk to realize the trouble they were asking for. Unlike Kim, she was kind of looking forward to pounding intelligence into these idiots. "I suggest that you get out of our way."

"Ooohh…big scary lady is threatening us." The idiot wiggled his fingers mocking the whole idea of being scared of girls. The four college boys laughed at that.

What no one was expecting was for the boy to yelp and hop off on one foot. Grace was standing there, eyes bright with anger, fists clenched, "Leave my mommies alone."

The boy reared his hand back to swat the little girl but then realized that there was green fire on one side, a pissed off red head in front of him and a woman with two pistols aimed at his face on the other side. He swallowed heavily and wet himself in fear. Grace moved back, disgusted by the sight of the growing wet spot on his shorts and the urine trickling down his hairy leg. "Ewwww!"

"You were saying?" asked Shego, coldly. Her eyes were bright wih promised violence.

"Sorry. I…we're…uh…sorry. Yeah, really sorry to have bothered you." stammered the idiot. His friends followed suit, loudly.

Once they staggered off in search of something else to drown their sorrow in, Grace beamed at her parents, fists on her hips in a classic hero pose. "I saves the day!"

Kim knelt down in front of her daughter, resting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Grace, baby, you aren't old enough to fight bad guys who are that much older than you. You need to run and hide at this point. You need to wait until you are at least twelve or thirteen before you can fight them."

"But Momma, that's like forever." whined Grace.

"Then you'll just have to wait forever before you can do it, my little Muffin." said Kim, touching Grace's nose in punctuation.

"You're no fair Momma." grumbled Grace, pouting. She had fought the good fight…right? She was just trying to protect her moms.

"I know…I am a terrible person but you still have to wait." replied Kim calmly. "But thanks for being so brave."

Grace pouted some more but was unable to master the Puppy Dog Pout that destroyed all in its wake. She just managed to look adorable and grumpy. George got to her shoulder and patted her head consolingly. She wanted to help fight the bad guys like her moms did. Was that so wrong?

They continued on their way down the street, just enjoying the day. The only downside to this place was that it was a haven for college kids bent of mindless play. However, they were leaving tomorrow to some place that should have fewer idiots per capita. That would be a nice change of pace, as during summer the idiot quotient of this particular city grew exponentially. There were only a few bad things about this place and that was certainly two or three of them.

After having fun trying on huge sombreros, one of which enveloped Grace's head, and looking at the typical touristy stuff in all of the stores, they headed home to have some more beach fun. At least they would be able to be idiot free there. That was at least something positive about the remote location. Actually there were a lot of positive things about the remote location.

When they pulled up, Grace ran into the house tearing off her clothes. Abby followed, picking up the debris. As Kim and Shego followed they saw naked Gracie and the naked mole rat heading for the water, squealing. Kim and Shego giggled about that. Grace apparently loved being naked.

Kim and Shego both undressed upstairs, and then headed down with towels for all of them. Abby was down there watching Grace splash in the waves. They laid the towels on the sand and headed into the water themselves. A private beach with no near neighbors was quite the good thing.

As they were playing on the beach, with Grace making a sand castle and her parents playing in the waves. Abby was sitting on the sand looking out over the water just relaxing. She cocked her head as she noticed the sky darkening rather quickly, dark clouds beginning to roil over the water. The storm was building rapidly out of nothing. "Uhm…Kim, Shego?"

Shego stopped, alerted by the tone in Abby's voice. "What?"

Kim hadn't stopped yet and splashed Shego in the face with salt water. Shego was sputtering as Abby replied, pointing towards the brewing storm, "Take a look at those clouds."

The sky was rapidly filling with dark angry clouds that were drifting towards them, turning slightly. There were a couple of flashes of lightning within the dark mass, but it didn't look white, but more greenish, which chilled the adults to the core. The clouds began turning faster, the speed rapidly growing and a finger of cloud reached down and hit the water, tearing apart a poor fishing boat and scattering the debris across the water. The three adults replied as one, "Oh Shit!"

Shego ran and snatched up Grace and George from their sand castle building and the three of them ran as fast as they could towards the house, looking worriedly over their shoulders. The waterspout was roaring and heading towards them, dangerously picking up speed, the wind shaking the plants and toppling the deck chairs all around them. Once inside the house, they hustled into the safe room and closed the door, feeling the pressure differential of the sealed room.

The monitors within the room snapped on and they could see the spout nearing. Grace was beginning to cry, as she was getting really scared, not really knowing what was going on. The swirling mass of water and air ripped into the beach and headed up the slight hill, sand mixing with the water. They couldn't feel the house begin to shake from the force of the winds but they could see it on the monitors.

Just before the waterspout turned tornado reached their patio, it spun itself out, sand and water splashing onto everything that had been toppled over, smashed against the house itself. The pieces of the tables and chairs had been flung everywhere. There was no sign of the weather anymore, the sky having grown clear and blue and bright. The danger had passed.

In the silence that followed that, Shego and Kim quickly both got dressed in their mission clothes, both dressed similarly in BDU pants and dark t-shirts. They were able to get their boots on quickly, tugging on their speed laces to tie them faster. The two heroes were all ready to go.

Shego cautiously opened the door, worried about any possible danger from an unstable building to a lingering storm. She exited the safe room and headed towards the living room. A few of the windows had blown inwards, glass shards everywhere, having torn up the couch and walls. Kim followed her out while Abby was getting Grace dressed in her emergency outfit, which was a pair of overalls and a black shirt, with little boots. Once she had Grace ready, Abby dressed.

Kim looked at the destruction, glad that the house itself hadn't been hit, her feet crunching on the broken safety glass. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. That storm came out of nowhere and then vanished. I have no idea what the fuck is up with that." commented Shego, upset at what had just happened to their home.

Both of them paused, looked over the destroyed living room and patio and faced each other, remarking at the same time. "Villain!"

Kim went to get her Kimmunicator from upstairs as Abby and Grace came out of the safe room. Grace looked even more scared now, tears running down her face as she saw some of her favorite places in the house torn up and destroyed. Her bottom lip quivered and Abby picked her up and held her. However, the little girl reached out for her Mommy while she was crying. Shego took hold of Grace and tried to soothe the child as she continued to survey the damage.

Kim was talking to Wade. "And it came up and destroyed the patio and some of the house. It would have been worse if it had actually hit the house with the funnel cloud but it didn't. Any clue what happened?"

"None of the weather reports indicated a prediction for such a storm for your area. I'll look at some of the satellite footage to see if I can spot something. As far as I know, it could be any of the major villains, except Monkey Fist. Apparently he is still a statue. So that's good." replied Wade. "I'll call you two when I have something more. Should I get a clean up crew sent down there?"

"Please and thank you. I don't know where we are going to be staying yet but I'll call you with an update." said Kim as she looked over what was left of the living room from upstairs.

"As long as the three of you each have your communicators, I can get a hold of you." stated Wade confidently. "Let me get this started on my end and contact GJ to see if they have something on this. You guys just get somewhere safe."

"Will do." This started Kim and Wade giggling, at the thought of the anal retentive Global Justice agent.

Shego kissed Grace on the forehead as the girl's tears slowed to a stop. "It'll be alright Muffin, we'll keep you safe. Now, let's go upstairs to pack. We need to leave right now so no one gets cut with the glass. Okay?"

Grace looked back at her with wide eyes. "Okay."

They all packed quickly, and stood there, looking at the damage done to La Terraza Verde. Kim growled out, "Someone is going to pay for this."


	4. Loving the Ice

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Loving the Ice

Instead of trying to get a place in town to stay after what had just happened, they opted instead to go for heading off to the next spot early, as it really was the best possible option at that point. When Shego flipped off the stealth capabilities they were able to see that there was a little bit of damage to the outside of the hoverpod, mostly due to falling house tiles. It was all superficial damage for the most part, but that didn't stop Shego from bitching about the 'ruined' paintjob at the top of her lungs. Kim just rolled her eyes and got things situated so they could take off. Her pre-flight check showed that there was nothing wrong this the craft at all.

Once Shego was done kvetching about the hoverpod, they loaded everything up and they took off for their next holiday stop. They set the coordinates and the autopilot and went about making some place for Grace to sleep, as it was going to be a fairly long fight. Their daughter looked exhausted and fussed about having to go to sleep this early, being overly whiney. After they put her down for a nap however, she just crashed, sprawled unconscious over the bed they had made for her. The adults all smiled at that and even took a few pictures of their cute daughter. Now, once all that was taken care of, was time to figure out what the hell had happened.

"Do you think it could be Drakken?" asked Kim, leading things off with the most obvious of suspects.

"Drakken or Dementor or one of the newer science geeks could be the source of this, given everything. I'm not sure which it might be though. Once we have a who, we can start with the beat down. They screwed up when they fucked up our house and now they will have to pay." grumbled Shego, clearly annoyed.

"I know Eme, but we have to be calm until we figure out who it is or we won't be able to think clearly, causing us to make mistkes. Wade is looking into it, calling Dr. Director for us and trying to get us a better picture of what is going on. We just have to relax at the moment, head to Reykjavik and go explore the glaciers and stuff. It should be fine. And that gets us quite clear of the damn storms down here." Kim smiled confidently at her wife. She was sure that everything was taken care of for the most part and had absolute faith in Wade.

"Yeah… Iceland should be nice this time of year." The idea of spending time in Iceland calmed the green skinned woman down some. She really liked that Nordic country for some reason and it was a good place to visit in the summer. The backcountry was just peaceful in her opinion, and she could barely get enough of it. In addition, it was a nice cool country, with pretty cool temperatures all throughout the summer.

"So you have a secret house just outside of Reykjavik that we should be safe in?" asked Abby, double checking things.

"Yeah, it's not as nice as La Terraza but it is nice. It blends in with the rest of the local architecture, so that helps in the whole sense of safety. We can even park at the airport and get a rental car, which will let us go all over the place." replied Shego, her mind running over that particular safe house.

"I just kind of boggles my mind that you really like Iceland." stated Abby.

"You'll get it once we look about the place. It is a nice country and the scenery is glorious." said Shego.

"Oh I believe you and I know that I'll see soon enough but from everything I have ever heard it is a cold place." complained Abby, as she looked over at Grace.

"Not really. Mid to high sixties for the most part during the summer, so more cool than cold and there will be plenty of daylight, that's for sure." said Shego. "We'll have almost full sun for the whole time we're there. That's why the place has thick curtains, to let you sleep during the summer."

Kim shrugged. It certainly couldn't be any worse tan some of the places she had to sleep at on missions. "That's not too bad. I think we can do that."

"Well, since we are on our way there Princess, I kind of think it's a little late to be complaining about it." teased Shego.

"Oh hush you. So just how bad do we want to hurt who ever did this?" Her eyes narrowed in dangerous thought.

"Why Kimmie, how blood thirsty of you." Shego almost sounded proud for her wife.

"Eme, they made my baby cry. For that alone they deserve a beat down." responded Kim.

"I agree, but what if GJ takes care of this?" The look that Kim gave Shego was filled with such disdain that Shego had to snicker. "Yeah…you're probably right. We're going to get this one."

"So just how bad are we going to beat them?"

"Well, if it's Dr. D…just really intense bruising. Dementor, I figure broken bones would be fine. Anyone else…I think they might need a learning experience." Shego grinned ferally. "Can't have anyone think we have gotten soft or anything."

Kim chuckled. "I think I can agree with that."

Abby looked over at Shego questioningly. "Why not hurt Drakken worse?"

Shego just chuckled. "Between Ron, Kimmie and I, the man should have been dead several times over. I think he has a regenerative thing going on, so why do more than just beat on him. Besides, it won't really get through to him one way or the other, so why exert the effort? The smurf is really thick headed."

Abby thought about that for a moment and then sighed. "You have a point there. He never got tired of losing or changed his habits when things changed, even now when the two of you go beat him down."

"If it's Dr. D, we don't have to worry too much. We can find him and deal with him easily. It's any others that might make it interesting." said Shego. "Now, where do we want to stop for dinner?"

KPKPKPKPKP

Abby was watching the monitors of the hoverpod as they flew through the night sky towards Iceland. Grace was out like a light, especially after eating her usual restaurant order of a grilled cheese sandwich and fries, with some fried mushrooms as well. Shego was worried about the amount of cheese the girl liked to eat but her pediatrician told her to calm down over it, saying that the calcium was a good thing. Shego and Kim were currently sitting together on the padded seats in the back, looking up at the stars through the clear canopy.

Kim was laying against Shego, her body between the woman's legs. She loved leaning against her wife life this. It was comfortable. She squeezed her wife's leg three times. "I love you, Eme."

"I love you too. I am so sorry that something happened to our lovely house." replied Shego, leaning forward to kiss Kim on the back of her head.

"Sweetie, it isn't even remotely your fault, so don't apologize for something you didn't do. Right now, I just want to focus on spending time with my lovely wife and lounging in her arms." Kim replied, softly.

"I'm sorry Pumpkin, you know how I get." complained Shego some, wishing that she didn't get as angry or hold onto it for as long. Her therapist was still working with her on that.

"I do, so it's nothing to worry about. Dinner was really nice."

"Yeah, I had heard about that place on Diners, Drive-ins and Dives on Food Network. Things looked good and Guy went crazy, so I knew we had to go there. That was some extremely filling food. And I was sure Muffin was going to have her eyes pop out when we got dessert with all that whip cream." Shego's grin was broad and the happiness was clear in her voice. Despite the trauma of earlier they had all managed to have some fun at dinner.

"You did good love." Kim lifted up one of Shego's hands and kissed it gently, her lips barely touching it, her breath warm on the small hairs there. Shego shivered from the sensation and from pleasure, which made Kim smile as well.

"Thank you Kimmie. I just thought it might be a fun little side trip. We'll have to go there again." commented Shego, sure that they would all enjoy the trip back.

"Definitely. And thank you for introducing me to gravy fries. Oh god those were good. You really are awesome you know that? You are the best wife I have ever had." remarked Kim definitively, nodding her head.

Shego snickered at that. "Baby, I hate to break it to you but I am the only wife you have ever had."

"And that makes you the best." Shego could hear the smile and had no need to see it. It really was as plain as day to her.

"Well, Princess, since I am your only wife that also makes me the worst." returned Shego.

"Only sometimes. As long as you don't really irritate me, we're all good." Kim's response was very imperial and proper.

"If momma ain't happy…" teased Shego.

"I'm not that bad…am I?" Kim turned to face her love, with worry on her face. Apparently, there was a very definitive line that she didn't want to cross and was truly afraid that she had.

Shego held Kim's face gently in both hands and kissed the woman who could do anything. "Kimberley Anne Possible, you are perfect. I have never been so happy in my life, ever and I owe it all to you and our Muffin. That alone makes you the most amazing person I have ever met. You changed my life one rainy day when you decided to listen to me and I will be eternally grateful. Are you that bad? Baby, you have never been bad to me."

Kim could see the faint sheen of tears in Shego's glorious emerald eyes. She knew she had her own tears welling in her eyes and she didn't worry about them. She was just touched by what Sego had told her. "Thank you for agreeing to marry me."

Shego gave a short laugh. "You think I would be stupid enough to pass up anything that awesome? Not on your life Red."

"You know. We should do the whole marriage thing again, with the dresses and the everything. All we had for our wedding was my parents and some justice of the peace. It would be nice to share that moment with everyone else."

"Princess, you know your parents shotguned weddinged us… right?" Shego had one eyebrow raised in question, as she really wanted to make sure that Kim was clear on that one fact.

"Yeah and it really pissed me off too until that kiss." Kim sighed happily in memory of that first electrifying kiss that made her actually believe that she and Shego could be something more than a farce, that there was actually something there that they could build on. It had been a moment that had actually transformed her life completely and it had never faded in her memory.

"Yeah… that kiss was… yeah." Shego also sighed and had a goofy, love struck look on her face. It had also been an amazing moment for her as well. It had been clear that Kim had felt something for her. And they had certainly built on it, making for themselves a happy life filled with joy.

"Do you remember the first night we had sex?" asked Kim, following the natural train of thought.

"Yeah, how could I forget? It was so nice up until you broke my nose."

"And you bled all over my stomach." Kim started chuckling, remembering how screwed up that moment had been.

"That sort of sucked. I did like you starting that other tradition though." said Shego, as she ran a hand over Kim's hair.

"Which tradition? Hurting each other?" giggled Kim, as she was still amused by the memory of the nosebleed. Who knew that thrusting hips could be so dangerous?

"Nope. The thank you after sex. I had never had anyone say that to me before. It made me feel special, like I had given you a gift or something. And it still does. I mean, it tells me that you don't forget me and that you think that we are doing something special. I love that." replied Shego softly, her tears close to brimming over.

Kim turned more fully, so that she was facing her wife completely. Kim took Shego's hands and brought them together in front of her. She kissed them and smiled softly at her wife. "Every time with you is special, Eme. It is incredible and it makes me feel so completely filled with love for you that I can hardly stand it. How could I not think it was a gift?"

A lone tear trickled down Shego's green tea colored skin. "You're my gift, Princess. Thank you for every thing."

Kim chuckled again. "It was completely my pleasure. Now…how about we go out on a date, just you and I so we can see the sights of Reykjavik and have some private adult time. I really want a day to spend loving you."

Shego quirked an eyebrow at that suggestion. It certainly had merit. "Really now Mrs. Possible?"

"Absolutely. And I want us to both have so many that we pass out in utter bliss completely spent. How does that sound?"

"Lovely."


	5. Happy Happy Viking Dance

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Happy Happy Viking Dance!

They left the unpacking for later, deciding instead to head on into the house and rest a few hours before morning came. It would help them in resetting their internal clocks to Iceland time for the most part. So it was hours later when they woke up, roughly nine in the morning Iceland time. Kim got out of bed, realizing that she was alone and padded downstairs after taking care of bladder urgency. She was still trying to tame her tussled mop of red when her wife called out from the kitchen. "Morning sleepyhead. Want some coffee?"

Kim merely grunted, changing directions mid stride to get the warm beverage of goodness that was being offered her. She took several swigs of it, while her daughter was giggling. "Momma looks like Mommy does in the morning."

Kim stuck her tongue out at her daughter, which made the girl giggle even more over things. She had some more coffee and that helped her to open her eyes from the narrow slits she had been looking out of to half opened eyes. She mostly mumbled out coherently, "Do we have a plan for today?"

"I figured that we could just wander around downtown, maybe go to one or more of the museums, to show Grace some Viking history." replied Shego, as she finished making Kim's breakfast, dropping a piece of warm fresh bread smothered in butter onto the plate. "Does that sound fun Gracie? Going to see Vikings?"

"Vikings?" Grace and George cocked their heads to the side in question. "Do they have the horny helmets?"

"Yep. That's them." confirmed Shego.

"Cool!" Grace sounded excited by that prospect and bounced some. "Will there be sword fighting?"

Shego chuckled, "I don't know sweetie, we'll find out."

Kim just shook her head and worked on her breakfast, trying to get awake. She had slept really deeply and it was pretty tough to wake up at the moment, though the food was really helping. Her yawn almost split her head in half which drew a couple of giggles. Shego refilled Kim's cup knowing how deeply Kim slept sometimes. This last semester had really stretched her pretty thin and this was one way for her to recuperate. It was an annoying way, but it seemed to work for Kim so she didn't begrudge her wife the rest. Shego had gotten used to it after each semester when her wife would just crash and be useless for a few days. It had gotten worse towards the end of her degree work. Thankfully, it was over now.

Kim finished the larger than normal breakfast that her wife had made her in fairly good time. She used her bread to get the last of the eggs onto her fork and finished, pushing the plate back with a sigh. Another cup of coffee was helping her feel more and more human. She had come to appreciate Shego's addiction to coffee, as she had developed one as well, just not as bad. It was only after these nights of deep sleep that she truly needed the coffee to help her wake up. Otherwise, she just drank it because she liked the taste of the really good coffee that Shego insisted on buying. Her wife could drink crap coffee in a pinch but she couldn't do that.

Shego went over to the living room and sat down in a comfy chair, pulling Grace into her lap. The little girl snuggled against her Mommy, her head resting on her shoulder happily. Shego kissed her daughter on the forehead and whispered something to her. Kim was watching and had no idea just what her wife had said, but did see the smile it created on her daughter's pale face. Kim loved her daughter's smile; it was like the best parts of both Shego's and her's. Kim just knew Grace was going to break hearts when she was older.

Grace suddenly got off Shego's lap and ran off towards her room. She came back shortly carrying a familiar doll, Kim's old cuddlebuddy. Grace came over to Kim and held it up. "Momma, here you go."

Kim took the doll, glancing at Shego questioningly. "Thank you sweetie."

"Mommy and I thought that you might want it for your nap." Grace beamed at Kim as if she had just done a good thing.

Kim glared at her wife, sticking her tongue out and then looked down at her daughter and smiled. "That was very considerate of you Gracie but right now you need to get dressed so we can go out and look around."

Grace ran off to put clothes on, with Abby following to help the girl get dressed and Kim stood and stretched, her old bedmate still in her hand. Shego did not even attempt to hide the appreciative leer she gave her wife as she ran her eyes up and down Kim's body. "You know Kimmie, you can't even tell that you had a kid. You look damn sexy, you know?"

"Shego, language." chided Kim but blushing happily nonetheless.

"Abby's got her in hand in her room and I didn't say it too loud. You are hot Mrs. Possible and I enjoy that immensely." Shego smiled broadly at her wife.

"Really now? I guess we could do something about that, if it weren't for the fact that we need to get dressed and head out to look at Vikings. Maybe later we can… play?" Kim worked to sound seductive and despite not being utterly convincing, it seemed good enough for Shego, whose eyes began to look lustily at her red head. Kim shivered happily at that look.

As Shego began to get up from the chair, Kim laughed and ran up the stairs to their bedroom, with her wife hot on her heels. Shego tackled her to the bed and began tickling her wife. Kim retaliated, and the two women were laughing and rolling around on the mattress, getting somewhat rolled up in the sheets. Shego finally got into a position where she could grab Kim's wrists and press them into the bed, with the green skinned woman straddling her body. Shego leaned in close, "Well Pumpkin, looks like I won."

Kim reached up and kissed Shego. As the other woman got more into the kiss, Kim snapped her hips up and wrenched her body, ending up on top of Shego, in the same position. She grinned down victoriously, "Who has who?"

"You always have me Princess." said Shego softly.

Kim sighed and leaned down to kiss her wife and found herself flipped back over. Shego held Kim's hand's again, pushing on them slightly. "Gotcha."

Kim grumbled as Shego got up and began to get dressed. She hated it when she lost. "You never play fair."

"Doy. Remember…I'm evil." Shego said as she pulled out a cute sundress and knitted sweater that went along well with it. "Do you think this will look good?"

Kim bowed her head as she was scooting to the edge of the bed, saying, "Yes oh Supreme One."

Shego shivered when she heard that. "Gah! I hate it when you say that. It always creeps me out."

"Than stop claiming to be evil." replied Kim, pulling some underwear on.

Shego replied, sounding a little sad. "But I am evil."

"Puh-lease. You aren't evil." Kim rolled her eyes.

Shego turned to face her wife, launching the power of the Puppy Dog Pout onto Kim. While it wasn't as good as her wife's, it certainly did the job whenever Shego needed to use it in private. Kim's resistance crumbled shortly after her exposure to the overwhelming cuteness and she covered her eyes. "Fine, fine, you're evil. Feel better now?"

"Yes." Shego bounced happily with a big smile on her face, pulling out some underwear. "I feel better now."

"You know… it is almost impossible to take you seriously as 'evil' when you are dressed so cutely." remarked Kim as she was looking for what to wear, settling on some jeans and a nice shirt.

"Anything is possible for a Possible." countered Shego deftly, deflating Kim's whole argument structure.

Kim just rolled her eyes and got dressed as well; deciding boots might be the footwear of choice. By the time they made it downstairs, Grace and Abby were waiting for them patiently. Abby saw them and shook her head, "Took you ladies long enough."

"What? We were getting dressed. Sheesh Abby." That response got Grace giggling.

Abby just rolled her eyes, settled her pistols into position on her back, and pulled on her jacket. "Whatever. Are we ready to roll?"

The three Possibles nodded their heads at the same time and Abby almost gagged at the cuteness of it. At least they weren't wearing matching clothes. That might be a bit too extreme, even for someone inured to it like she was.

KPKPKPKPKP

The National Museum was pretty neat and Grace did like the longboat that they saw there. The Saga Museum was Grace's favorite though, as she thought everything there was cool and liked listening to the CD tour. While they were leaving from that place, still near the gift shop that Shego found out that there was going to be a Glima tournament the next day and where. She got really excited by this and said, "Kim, we have to go to this! Have to!"

"Shego, what is Glima? I've never heard of it." asked Kim, trying to follow what her excited with was jabbering on about.

"It's a type of wrestling they have here. It's actually kind of cool. I've seen a little bit of it and enjoyed watching it. So we can go?" Shego looked liked an excited kid trying to justify a toy.

Kim just had to smile at that. Sometimes her wife was just a big kid. Kim had to wonder how long that part of her had been suppressed. "Sure, we can do that. Now where are we going for dinner? The Viking Village?"

"Yep. It should be fun. I haven't been there myself but I heard it's fun, especially for tourists. We get to eat a traditional Viking meal in a traditional style Viking building with traditional Viking music."

Grace's eyes got wide at that. It sounded completely amazing to her. "Can we Mommy? Can we go there? I wanna eat Viking food and stuff. Will it make me a Viking?"

Kim smiled and leaned down, trying to look eye to eye with her daughter. "It will, you'll be our little Viking and you can go on raids and everything."

"Can I get a Viking hat?" asked Grace, cocking her head, as if this might be a problem.

"I think that should be okay." answered Shego, knowing that there were plenty of stupid plastic hats for the tourists.

"Can George get one?" asked Grace.

"I think we may have to make him one, Gracie. I don't think that they sell any in his size." replied Kim, smiling at the image of Grace and George in Viking helmets.

"Can we get some swords? Or maybe an axe?" asked Grace, somewhat excited.

"No!" replied both parents replied, sure that would lead to way too much chaos.

"But how can we be Vikings without our swords and axes?" There was something that resembled logic there, for all the good it did.

"You can be trading Vikings, not raiding Vikings." Shego was struggling not to laugh, stunned that her four year old had just asked for weapons.

"But they had weapons as well, why can't we?" Grace blinked innocently at her mothers. The almost logic was still trying to work on her parents.

"You know your child is well on her way to becoming evil." chided Kim, shaking a finger at Shego as she stood up.

"My child? She's my child now? You were the one who carried her for nine months." countered Shego, her grin peeking out.

Grace stomped her foot and scrunched her face up as if she were angry. Her voice was louder to carry over her parents. "You didn't answer my question."

"Sorry Muffin. Now what was your question?" asked Kim, as if confused.

Grace huffed some, her arms crossed and asked, "Why can't George and I has weapons?"

"Because you might hurt each other." Shego jumped in with an answer she was really hoping that would work. Trying to explain why a four year old with an axe was a bad idea to a kid wasn't exactly easy, even if the kid was a genius.

"But we would be careful. Why can't we?" Grace's bottom lip was quivering and this made Shego nervous. Grace had a very strong Puppy Dog Pout and Shego didn't like that. It was almost enough to make both her and Kim yield.

Kim knelt down and hugged the girl, interrupting the pout. "Gracie, sweetie, you know how we get really upset and sad when ever you get hurt?"

Grace nodded, unsure of where her Momma was going with this and wasn't sure but felt like she wasn't going to like it.

"Well, weapons can really get you hurt, pretty bad. Do you want to get hurt?"

"No." Grace frowned unhappily.

"Do you want George to get hurt?" asked Kim calmly, wanting things to get through to her daughter.

"No." Grace sniffled a little as the thought of her and George both hurt because of playing with their swords and axes made her sad.

"Then maybe we can get you some play weapons that won't hurt you… okay?" offered Kim, trying to find a compromise.

"Okay Momma."

Kim and Shego both sighed. Crisis averted. Now they might be able to have some peace while they went to dinner. They started off towards the restaurant happily.

Grace tugged on Kim's jeans, looking up at her with big green eyes. "Can we have a longboat?"

KPKPKPKPKP

Grace was in bed and Kim and Shego were stretched out in the sauna, enjoying the heat that penetrated their skin. While Shego didn't register it as hot as Kim did, it was still nice and relaxing for her as well. Sometimes the whole plasma powers thing did not work in her favor. They both sighed happily, content with everything.

"This was a good day Eme." commented Kim, her eyes closed happily.

"Yeah, it was. Grace looks so cute in that plastic helmet. I'm glad they had one with red braids attached." Shego remembered the big smile on Grace's face as she at dinner wearing the helmet they bought at the gift shop. Watching her bounce up and down, dancing to the music was also really cute. It had totally made the meal and they had several pictures of things as well.

"She totally did. Now… where were we earlier?" Kim cracked an eye open as she suggestively asked her question.

"Tickling you?" asked Shego innocently, or at least a good attempt at that. She wasn't really all that good at that and had no problem with that.

"Bitch. No… I mean the whole you thinking I'm sexy thing?" Kim batted her eyelashes at her wife.

Shego chuckled, liking where her wife was going with this. "Well, you are Princess. I love you and I am sure you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Well, did you want to do anything about that, Eme?" asked Kim, hoping that her wife would take her up on the offer.

"I don't know Kimmie. It's been a long day and I'm a bit tired. Maybe 'm feeling some jetlag. Tomorrow?" replied Shego, trying to keep a straight face as she was teasing her Kimmie.

Kim pouted. "Well, okay. If you're tired…"

"Oh…I am. My shoulders are a little tight as well. Could you massage them for me Pumpkin?"

Kim smiled mischievously. "Well, I suppose I can do that."

"Oh, good. Thank you so much for offering to take care of me, Kimmie. I am sure I will sleep so much better after your hands finish working me over."

"I'm sure you will." snickered Kim, looking forward to the fun and games after they got out of the sauna. "I will definitely try to give you good rub."


	6. Glacial Pleasures

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Glacial Pleasures

The familiar chimes sounded just barely after they had finished breakfast catching everyone's attention. Kim walked over to her purse, pulled out her Kimmunicator and looked at her long time friend. She put it on speaker and sat back down. "What's the sitch?"

"KP, I am sure that something was screwing with the weather as I said before but I have no idea how they were doing it. Everything seemed to be coming from one central point but there was nothing there on any of the scanners that were pointed that way. I'll try to catch it if it happens again. Do you know if Drakken has a base down there?" asked Wade after he passed on his info.

"Not that I am aware of, at least nothing close to where we live down there." replied Shego after a moments pause.

"Do you think anyone else could have a base down there?" asked Wade, trying to think of anyone who might be responsible.

"Well, sure… almost anyone might. Triple S could be there pretty easily. The only one I'm not sure of is Falsetto Jones, but then again it is the third world and it is cheaper to get help there, so he's still an option. So I'm not sure who it could be." replied Shego, her brows furrowed as she tried to think about all of the villains and their particular habits. This side of things hadn't been a part of her life for years and she felt a bit lost. It really didn't make her feel pretty good about things.

"So, the list is unchanged than? It could still be mostly everybody?" asked Kim.

Wade nodded. "The only thing we have going for us is that the majority of the villains don't have the science skills to make this happen on their own. That cuts out some but not as many as you would hope. Jack Hench doesn't have anything like weather controlling anything on sale, so my money is on either Drakken or Dementor. The new villains just aren't up to snuff, all things considered, though there are a few clever guys out there who might have thought up something. I think it is one of those two as it fits with their usual ways of acting."

"That would make sense. It would just be our luck that those two idiots would make us work on our vacation." grumbled Shego, rubbing her temples to ward off the threat of a headache.

"So do we have any clue where either of them are right now?" asked Kim.

"Not yet. I am looking for both of them right now and I'll let you guys know when I find them. Just wanted to update you both on what is going on." said Wade. "You guys have a good day. I have some more data to go through before I am going to get to really hunting those two. I am trying to find a way to figure out a way to determine when and where the device is being used."

"Thanks Wade. That will be a lot of help." said Kim, before hanging up. She set it down on the table and sighed.

Abby looked over at the two women questioningly, "So are we still going out to the glacier today?"

Shego nodded. "Yeah. Why let them ruin our fun? It is a beautiful hike and a picnic would be nice."

"Sounds good to me. What's the weather like up on the glacier?" asked Abby.

"About the same as everywhere else here, just a bit colder. Should be around the mid-sixties from what the weather report said."

"Okay. I'll make sure to get Grace dressed warmly than."

"Don't worry about it Abby. I got it today." offered Kim, having some more of her coffee.

Abby smiled. "You mean I can linger over my coffee like a lady of leisure?"

"Oh shut up freak." commented Shego, having another drink of her coffee, like a woman of leisure.

Kim laughed and made her way into the bedroom where her daughter was still asleep. Her daughter's dark red hair was splayed everywhere and George was lying on her pillow next to her head, using some of the girl's hair as a blanket. Kim knelt down and shook the girl gently, "Gracie, time to wake up sweetie. Rise and shine Muffin."

Grace shook her head and muttered, "Nuh…"

"Come on little girl." Kim shook her again, still gentle.

Grace's eyes opened and she smiled at her mother faintly, with a look that so reminded Kim of waking Shego. "Muh…"

"Let's go. We got to get breakfast and go off to the glacier."

Grace sat up slowly and nodded her head, her eyes mostly closed. Kim helped her to her feet, where the girl swayed some, and then grabbed some clothes for her. The overalls would be good for this and there were a few pockets that George could ride in pretty easily. The girl was quickly dressed and Kim was brushing her daughter's hair, so she could braid it into two pigtails with green bows at the end. By the time Grace was ready to go, her eyes were somewhat more open. George woke up and took Grace's stillness as an opportunity to hop into one of her pockets to hitch a ride. Grace giggled as his movements tickled her a little and the naked mole rat went back to sleep.

Once breakfast was finished for everyone, the family got into the rental car and headed off for the glacier where they were planning on hiking and having a picnic. It was one of the closer glaciers to Reykjavik and was supposed to have some beautiful scenery. The drive there took a while and everyone was enjoying the countryside, though Grace did get a bit bored after a while. Naturally, Abby had brought the Gracie Survival Kit, which included, among a whole host of other things, a video game system that she was currently playing happily. Naturally, it was a Dora the Explorer game and she was staying mostly quiet which meant that she was enjoying it. She even let George play a few rounds, which made Grace cheer and clap.

They pulled up to the park area and got out of their car. There were several other families there, looking like they were getting ready to hike as well. Already Kim and Shego had their breaths taken away by the immense mass of ice that was the glacier. It was simply stunning from where they stood and they were looking forward to getting a closer look that didn't involve a criminal lair.

They both pulled on daypacks and the hike began with Grace skipping ahead of them. The adults got more out of it than Grace, but she did think the ice was cool when they were walking on it. After a short while, they paused and Kim got some water. "Any one have an idea what the temperature is? I dressed for 60's but it feels a lot hotter than that."

Shego pulled out her communicator that Wade had made for her and set it to check the temperature. It took the reading and Shego read the display, blinking a few times in surprise. "It's 76 right now."

"76? I thought you said 60's was the average?" protested Kim.

"Yes, they are, but average means that it can go both higher and lower. Remember some of the light and heat is being reflected by the glacier which could be causing this." clarified Shego, putting the device away. She was hoping that her guess was right, as she didn't know enough about weather to know if she were correct or not.

Kim nodded, satisfied with that answer and took off the over shirt she had been wearing. Once she had done that and had put the shirt into her daypack, she was happy with how cool it had gotten. That was a lot nicer.

The little group continued on, as they were only a mile or so from where they were going to have their picnic. It wasn't very far and they were looking forward to having that view while they ate. A few minutes later however, Grace began to whine. "Momma, my feet hurt."

Shego bent down to comfort her daughter. "It's only a little farther from here sweetie until we make it to the picnic area. Do you think you can do this?"

Grace shook her head, her pigtails bobbing back and forth with the movement. She was frowning sadly.

Shego smiled comfortingly and picked Grace up, putting her on her shoulders. Grace giggled as she was lifted and seemed happy to be up there. After a few more minutes, they reached the picnic area they had planned on and Kim laid out the blanket. Shego put Grace down and began to get the food out, wondering what kind of ants lived in Iceland, so she could be prepared for the invasion.

The spread of food was a fairly complete smorgasbord of stuff and everyone happily dove in, wanting more of the food to refill their energy. Grace was drinking apple juice while the adults were drinking the blood orange soda that Kim so loved. It's bitter tang was refreshing and certainly quenched their thirst after the short hike.

After a while, Kim realized that she had a trail of sweat trickling down her back, which wasn't pleasant. Grace and Abby seemed to be affected by the head as well, given the sheen of sweat on their faces. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and checked the temperature. She blinked a few times when she saw the reading. There was no way that it could be right. "Uhm… Shego… does 84 degrees sound right to you?"

"Eighty four?" Shego seemed surprised by that reading.

"Yeah. We are way too overdressed for this temperature. I thought it was supposed to be in the sixties today?" replied Kim, kind of confused over this whole thing.

"It is. I don't understand thi… you're kidding me." grumbled Shego, going from confused to pissed off in a matter of moments.

"Shego, what?" It was clear that Kim was a bit puzzled by Shego's words.

"Think about it for just a moment Kimmie… a twenty plus degree difference from what the weather service reported this morning…" replied Shego in a suggestive voice, as if it were patently clear what that piece of information implied.

"I don't know… what… you… Gah! This has to be a joke?" Now Kim was grumbling like her wife, equally as irritated.

"What else could it be Kim? Weather services are pretty close to having the correct information for the most part. I think a twenty plus degree mistake is a bit excessive for them, don't you?" Shego explained.

Kim activated the Kimmunicator to get a hold of Wade. It took a bit longer to get him than normal but when he appeared on the screen, he was his usual cheerful self. "What can I do for you Kim?"

"Scan Iceland for anything that looks like the source of the waterspout, the same sort of weather interference." Kim was a bit gruff with Wade out of her own annoyance with this situation. She would definitely apologize to him later.

Wade turned to one of his other systems and immediately switched over to weather satellites, redirecting one to face Iceland as he worked on retasking a Keyhole satellite. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the data that filled his screen. "Wow Kim, you guys are right smack dab in the middle of a High Pressure system and increasing temperature due to an inversion layer."

"Find them. Find one of those arrogant science morons and let me know where they are. Twice! This is twice that they have bothered me with this crap!" Kim was getting really pissed off over this and that anger showed clearly in her voice.

"I'm looking Kim. I have a faint hit about Dementor being in Norway. I will try and check to see if I can narrow that down any more." Commented Wade, turning to yet another computer system.

"Good. I want to hurt something right now and he would do just fine." growled Kim, her anger growing as Grace wiped some sweat from her face. First one of these bastards tried to hurt her daughter with a fricking tornado and now they were making her uncomfortable. Someone would pay for this.

Wade clicked off as he needed to focus on his work in order to find Dementor. Kim stood up and paced, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists. Shego just watched her love pace back and forth, trying o work out her irritation. She stood and grabbed her wife, stopping the pacing. "Kimmie, calm down. Nerdlinger will find him and then we can stop him and all will be well."

"It's just that I wanted to have a good time and this is bringing work into what was supposed to be a fun family vacation. I just want to find the short little weasel and beat him into submission a few times. Is that too much to ask?" Kim was clearly upset.

"Well, I am with you there on wanting to beat those idiots down. It might be a great form of stress relief considering all of this." commented Shego. "Let's head on home, as it is a lot hotter than expected and knowing those idiots, it's only going to get hotter. I want some air conditioning."

Kim had to grudgingly agree. The scenery was beautiful and it wasn't as much fun any more because of the sweat that was starting to pool under her breasts, trickling down her back and make her feel kind of gross. It only increased her desire to start smashing heads. If she had been expecting the temperature she would have been wearing different clothes, as would all of them. It wouldn't have been as much of an issue. Shego didn't seem as bothered by it, but since she was warmer than normal anyway she was good with hotter temperatures.

By the time they reached the parking lot, Wade called back in. "I found Dementor. There is a ride in route to your location and I am uploading the blueprints of the facility to you guys. It should be an easy mission for you two but take care anyways. Don't break the machinery."

Shego and Kim nodded and got the mission bag out of the rental car. Experience had certainly taught them both that a mission bag was essential travel gear for either of them. They could hear a chopper nearing their position at that point.

Kim hugged Grace and kissed her on the forehead. "Be good for Abby Muffin. We'll be back soon."

Shego picked the girl up and kissed her wetly on the cheek. "Okay Squirt, you know the drill. You guys need to listen to Abby."

"Both George and I?" asked Grace.

"Yes. You need to listen her. She's your mission commander."

"Okay, Momma."

Abby nodded to the women, got Abby into the car and drove off before the helicopter reached them. Shego grinned at her wife happily. "Looks like the idiot beat down gets to begin."

Kim already had her mission face on and was thinking about all sorts of ways to take out Dementor that could cause the most damage and pain without killing him. She replied almost absently as she was watching the helicopter nearing quickly. "Here's hoping that this is the end of all of this."

Shego nodded her head in agreement. This was going to be fun and very satisfying.

****

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Life happened and I am still dealing with a kidney stone. Sorry. I'll try to do better next chapter.


	7. Dementor Demoted

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Dementor Demoted

The two women changed in the back of the helicopter, Kim putting on her white and blue battle suit and Shego getting into a green and black version. Her suit did not augment anything but did give her all the other benefits, which she occasionally appreciated. That was a nice change from her regular costume and she liked the design and pattern of this one better.

The two then spent the flight time looking at the schematics of the base that Wade had collected and discussing possible routes of entry and possible placement of guards. By the time they reached the lair the two of them knew what they were doing and where they were going to enter. After a quick kiss for luck, the two women exited the helicopter by fast roping down and headed off into the forest around Dementor's lair.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and called up Wade, keeping her voice down to avoid detection. "We're here. Do you see any electronic security?"

It took a few long seconds for the EM scanner built into the device to work, seconds where Kim and Shego were scanning the area with their eyes. They spotted no movement that was unexpected in the area and could still her animal sounds around them. Wade came back and reported, "I've finished my scan of the area. There are a number of motion sensors out there, which should be easy enough for you two to get past. A few laser tripwires and the like. Nothing that should be difficult for you two."

"Thanks Wade." replied Shego and the two women took off for the lair, concentrating on getting past the defenses that were on the outside. They moved carefully, the earbuds allowing them to hear Wade warn them of the motion sensors and other early warning devices. Soon they were near enough to the wall to make their approach through the small maze of lasers that filled the area in front of the wall.

With several flips and well-timed movements, the two women reached the walls without setting off the defenses. They both smirked at each other and Kim sort of giggled. Shego climbed up to the ventilation shaft first, using her plasma powers to make handholds in the stone. Kim scampered up the wall behind her, enjoying the view of Shego's behind. Her wife really did have a great ass.

Shego used her skills to deactivate the alarms on the grate and got them inside. The ventilation shaft was a bit snug, as the new Hench Co. plans were aimed at making it a little more difficult for people to get in. Kim did not mind following her wife again as the view was lovely for the whole trip. The way the suit clung to her body was distracting and she reached out to run a hand down one of the curves, squeezing slightly. Shego swatted at her hands when they strayed and touched the curves more. Soon they were deep inside the lair and watching Dementor and his henchmen through the vent. It had enabled them to get past a number of guard emplacements without detection.

"Yes, yes, yes!! Soon this wonderfully devious plan will come to fruition and the world will fall trembling to it's knees before me. I, Dr. Dementor, shall rule the world!"

The two of them kissed quickly and left the vent. Since it was her turn, Shego replied, "Unless I am mistaken, my guess is that you will be the one on his knees Deme."

"Team Possible!? How?! Henchmen attack!" Dementor was running one way and the uniformed henchmen ran towards the two women. He wanted to make sure he escaped.

Shego and Kim were grinning as they leapt forward into the fray. It was about time they were able to hit something and fighting through the group of henchmen really helped. Fundamentally, they were just a speed bump in terms of actually stopping them but they did have fun tossing them about and at each other. The battlesuits Wade had provided made them far stronger and faster than the regular henchmen that were available and it showed. In no time at all, the women left a pile of henchmen in that room stacked on top of each other and were sprinting after Dementor not wanting the brains behind this plot to get taken down.

As they were running, Kim turned her head slightly towards Shego and asked, "Is it just me or are henchmen getting easier to beat?"

Shego chuckled a little at Kim's question. "That and partially the fact that Dementor has never had good relations with his henchmen."

"Worker relations are making fighting easier?" asked Kim, a bit surprised, almost breaking stride.

"Yep. I always kept the henchmen motivated when I was working with Drakken, that's why they gave you a little bit of a challenge before you tangled with me." explained Shego as she blasted a hole in a closing door. They didn't want anything slowing them down at this point.

As they passed through the melted doors, they spotted Dementor hustling towards an escape plane. That just wouldn't do.

"Well, that makes sense. Hang on." With a burst of speed, Kim rushed up and tackled Dementor hard, almost knocking the wind out of him. She stood, with one foot on the diminutive scientist's chest glaring down at him, daring him to do anything. "Now, back to business."

Shego grinned. She liked it when Kim acted all butch and tough. It was cute and Kim really was much butcher than she was. "An excellent suggestion."

Kim ground her foot down a little, bringing out a groan of pain from the diminutive scientist. "Where is your weather controlling machine?"

Dementor looked a bit surprised at that, clearly surprised by the question. "My what?"

Shego lit up her hand, the plasma heating the air with it's green glow. "You know Deme, the machine that you used to make a tornado and a heat wave…"

"But I don't have anything like that." complained Dementor, wriggling underfoot. Why hadn't he thought of a weather machine?

"Quit lying! We measured some energy output from this base that headed over to Iceland. We tracked you from that!" growled Kim, putting a little more force onto her foot.

"Ducks! It was ducks, I swear! I was trying to control ducks! I was going to create an army of angry ducks!" screamed Dementor frantically, wanting to get free.

Both Shego and Kim looked at each other a bit confused. They seemed clearly unsure of this development, as they had followed the energy to this place. Shego looked down at the scientist and asked, "Ducks?"

Dementor whimpered as he nodded his head, as he was well aware what might happen to him if he seriously crossed Shego. Killigan still had a limp after his last attempt at crossing the Possibles. "Yes… I was trying to find the frequency of ducks thoughts to match them and to use that to control them. It would give me a flying army that would be able to attack opponents anywhere."

"So you were trying to control ducks and not the weather?" asked Kim a bit confused and lightened up on her foot. Why the hell would someone want an army of ducks?

"That makes no sense. Honestly, what is up with you idiot scientists? You and Drakken… two of a kind…" grumbled Shego, shaking her head at the massive stupidity of the plan that Dementor had just shared with them.

Since both women were a bit distracted by the sheer stupidity of the villain's plan, Dementor took a chance and struck out, plucking free a pistol he had on him. He thrust the weapon out and up, aiming it directly at Kim and cackled happily. "Now Possible, it's time to die!"

Kim looked down in surprise, her eyes going a bit wide when she spotted the weapon. Before the trigger could be pulled, there was a green flash and Dementor screamed in pain, dropping the weapon. Suddenly Shego was kneeling down next to the villain, her face right in line with his, clearly angry. "What did I say about lethal attacks asshole?"

Dementor recalled the message that had been stickyed on the In-terror-net chat boards by Shego. It was still up there, despite several hackers trying to get rid of it. It had been a very clear warning to any and all villains. "No lethal attacks or there would be retaliation."

"That's right. So imagine my surprise when you pull a gun on my wife!" growled Shego.

Kim stepped off Dementor and sighed. There was no need to stand on the scientist now. There was no way Dementor would be able to escape a pissed off Shego. "Eme, I am alright. There is no need to kill him."

"Pumpkin, I'm not going to kill him. That would be far, far to kind in this case. I think he needs to become an object lesson." With that, she cut a section of cloth off the villain with her clawed gloves and grinned evilly at the man.

Dementor trembled as she rested her hand over his heart. He knew that it was almost certain that the former thief and villain had the power to burn her way right through him. The green glow surrounded her hand and Dementor screamed in fear and pain as a searing pain filled him. After a few seconds that seemed like hours to the villain, the glow faded and Shego pulled her hand away.

There on his chest was a burn in the shape of her hand. She had raised a second degree burn there and she stood up, staring down at him. "You try that again you fucking moron and I will use that burn for a target. Follow me?!"

Dementor nodded rapidly, his eyes wide with fright, part of his suit wet from where he had pissed himself in fear.

Kim sighed again. Sometimes this got so freaking old and there really was no way to stop Shego from doing these sorts of things. She had given up trying a while ago, preferring to choose her battles. The redeemed villain had never gotten close to killing someone but she had certainly put the hurt on anyone who had gone after her family in any serious way. It was comforting in one way and disturbing in another. Shego was far more of an anti-hero than hero even on her best days and there was nothing to do but accept that. That was one of the big reasons her wife had left Team Go all those years ago.

Kim just shook her head as she pulled out her Kimmunicator and called up Wade. There was nothing left for them to do at this point. "Wade, we're all done here. Dementor and company are all taken care of. There isn't a weather machine here though. He was trying to control ducks for some stupid reason and not messing around with the weather. It's a dead end."

"The readings over Iceland are gone. There is no longer a building heat wave there." replied Wade, glancing over at another screen.

Kim sighed. This sitch was so annoying. "Good. The melting glaciers are already an issue. No need to hurry that up. Any new clues?"

"Nope. I honestly have no idea where the weather changing energy is coming from. Maybe if I can manage to get a few of the more high tech spy satellites retasked…" Wade's voice trailed off as he began trying to figure out how he could manage to make that happen. His eyes took a sort of far away look.

"How far out is the ride?" she asked, really wanting to get back to her daughter and their vacation. Getting Wade to focus would help with that.

"Five minutes for GJ and about fifteen for your ride back to Iceland." He replied quickly, without another glance. "You guys will be home soon enough."

Shego grumbled when she heard that. "We should have brought the hoverpod, Princess. Once we turned over Deme here to GJ, we could have been on our way home."

Kim hugged her wife and kissed her on her cheek. "I know love, but we were in a hurry to get here so we could kick some butt and it would have taken time to get to the airport, preflight and take off. If there was another ride ready to go then what's the problem?"

"I hate waiting…" complained Shego, lightly kicking Dementor in frustration. The man had the good grace to moan and try to wriggle away, not burst into tears like Dr. D always did, despite the pain in his ribs.

The horde of GJ troops rushed into the place with weapons at the ready and a tall blond and very fit man walked over towards the two them. He clearly seemed to be in charge. "Guten tag, I am Agent Deiter Weitricht. I see you have something for us, ja?"

Kim smiled back, glad the man wasn't like Will Du who seemed terribly anal and irritating. "Ja. We have one Dr. Dementor and his happy henchmen, plus lab. Have fun. Do I need to sign anything to confirm delivery?"

"Nein. This is fine Frau Possible. We can take care of everything else from here. Danke." He smiled and then went about making sure that everything was in order with the collection of the prisoners and the dispensation of the lair. He moved very efficiently.

Shego hugged and kissed her wife, going for more than a peck now that their mission was officially over. "I love you Frau Possible."

Kim giggled and reached up to brush a stray hair from Shego's face. "I love you to, Eme. Come on, let's wait outside for our ride. I really don't want to have to stay here any longer than we have to."

The two women walked outside hand in hand into the clearing to the landward side of the lair, almost opposite from where they had come in. They sat down against the side of the structure with Shego against the wall and Kim between her legs, resting against her love. It was relaxing, even with the bustle of the GJ agents ferrying prisoners to the helicopters. Fighting was exhilarating but afterwards both women preferred just to do a lot of nothing to relax. Kim had been more active once, but between the years with Shego and the Muffin wearing her down, she was also quite content to veg post-mission like her wife had often done when she had been working for Dr. Drakken. That and the hot tub back at the place sounded nice right about now.

"Eme… want to go out to eat tonight?" asked Kim, as they both watched the VTOL plane that was their ride home land in the clearing.

"Absolutely. You know I hate cooking after a mission."

Both women smiled and rose to their feet. They had a kid to get home to and had no real urge to stay around here. They jogged to the plane grinning at each other happily.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay between posting. Once I started feeling better I got hit with writer's block. I am somewhat better so here's hoping I get more things posted.


	8. Travel Times

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Travel Times

Grace was in bed with them when Kim and Shego woke up. Their daughter was nestled in between them with a smile on her face after she had managed to get sneaky snuggles in on her parents. The two women looked down at her, then up at each other. By the smirks they shared, it was clear the two women had the same idea in mind. They pounced and began to tickle the pale skinned red head.

Grace woke quickly, thrashing and giggling, trying to get free as her parents were cackling, "The tickle monster has you!!"

"Eeeeekkkk… Abby… Save meeee!!" squealed Grace loudly, desperate for the help she would need to escape.

"No one can save you!" replied Shego, with the right touch of maniacal, thanks to years of practice. She even did an excellent villains cackle.

Abby threw open the door and called out, "Dun dada Dun! I will save you fair Princess Elphaba Zenobia the First!"

The bodyguard/ nanny threw herself onto the bed and began to tickle Shego, knowing she was the better target for this. The former thief wiggled, trying to get away from those evil fingers, eeping and struggling not to laugh. Rescue came in the form of Kim beginning to use her feet to tickle the sensitive spot on the ribs that they all knew Abby had. Grace giggled louder as Shego and Kim redoubled their efforts on her, while Abby tried to wriggle to safety. She tried to tickle back but her arms were too short. Even George got in an attack, trying to find the spot where Kim was ticklish.

Soon, through some extreme wriggling, Abby was able to resume her attack on Shego, providing an opening for Grace to escape. As Grace bounded off the edge of the bed, Kim called out, "Curses! Princess Elphaba Zenobia escaped!"

Grace gigged and ran back to her room followed by George, as if he was covering her escape. The three women chuckled about the morning wake up games and smiled. Abby shook her head and looked over at the older red head and asked, "Kim, how did you manage to get me with your feet like that?"

Kim gave the bodyguard a very Shego like smirk as she responded, "Hey, anything's possible for a Possible."

Abby stuck her tongue out at the woman. Sometimes the things that Kim could do were really irritating and a bit mind bending. Abby shook her head and began to sit up. "Want me to start the coffee?"

Shego looked at her with adoring, pleading eyes, which was a bit disturbing. "Please!"

Abby was laughing to herself as she headed out of the room and towards the kitchen. She never really regretted her decision to keep working for the Possibles. Meanwhile, the married women turned to face each other, with Kim speaking first, "Morning Eme."

Shego leaned forward and kissed her Kimmie, pulling back afterwards moaning happily. "Mmmmm… morning Pumpkin."

"That was a fun way to wake up." sighed Kim happily, letting herself sink into her pillows for a bit.

"It was. Gracie is pretty funny." commented Shego as she stretched out her hand and brushed a stray strand of hair from Kim's face. They smiled at each other.

"Yeah… somehow we ended up with a good kid."

"Who would have thought that Drakken could have ever done anything right?" Shego leaned in again and kissed Kim gently. "He managed to make something pretty awesome."

Kim giggled and shook her head. She seemed to think a moment and then frowned. "Hey! What about all the work I did?"

Shego smiled happily at her mock indignant wife. "What about it? A trained monkey could have done it. Hell, even Ron could…"

The pillow fight began to keep the pal green skinned woman from completing her statement. The both got into it, dual wielding pillows for maximum smackage. Thankfully, none of the pillows were made of feathers or they would have been scattered everywhere.

When the two adults finally came out of the bedroom, wrapped in their robes, both of their hair was utterly disheveled and their cheeks were bright with their play. Abby snickered as she handed over cups of coffee to the two of them. Grace was already at the table eating a bowl of her favorite cereal, Fruity Oatey O's, dressed for the day in a pair of overalls with a pair of pigtails. The commercials the company used, with the three singing and dancing blue animated girls, made the little girl bounce up and down and try to sing along. She had inherited a nice voice, but really had no idea how to really use it so occasionally it was a painful display of childish excitement.

Shego headed into the kitchen and made some bagels for her and Kimmie. After they were toasted, she slathered them with a nice layer of cream cheese and laid down some strips of good smoked Salmon on top of that. She put a few capers on hers for extra flavor and returned to the dining room bearing their food like a proud hunter. Abby was the only one without food, but that was normal.

"Momma, Mommy, what are we going to do today?" asked Grace, after she had eaten a big bite of the cereal, really trying hard not to talk with her mouth full.

Kim and Shego shared a look. This had been something they had discussed on the way back from Dementor's lair after they had changed out of their battle suits. Kim looked at her daughter and said, "Well, we can move on to the next stop or we can relax all day and do a lot of nothing. What do you think we should do?"

Grace sat back and looked pondersome, getting into a position similar to Winnie-the-Pooh's thinking position as she did so. George mimicked her and the two appeared to be deep in thought, hands occasionally tapping their heads. Shortly, the little girl looked up from her deep cogitating and smiled at her parents. "Can we go to a new place?"

"Sure thing Muffin. Our next stop was to go see Anutie Joss at the ranch, want to do that?" asked Shego, intrigued that grace wanted to travel over relaxing and playing.

Grace shook her head, her pigtails bouncing. "I wanna see someplace new."

The two women chuckled. It figured that their daughter would be like that, always looking towards the new adventure. Shego replied, "Okay. Well, we can go to the Caribbean, South America, Asia, more of Europe, Africa… take your pick."

Grace again looked thoughtful again, as if she were deciding on something world shattering. She then looked up and asked, "Is Asia nice?"

Shego chuckled. That was a good question. "I always thought so. Want to go to someplace in Asia?"

After some more pondering Gracie looked up and said, "I want to go to Asia."

"Okay. We can do that. But before we can, you need to get packed and ready to go."

Grace looked all excited about going somewhere new and bounded from the table. She was almost to the hallway when she skidded to a stop and turned around, her head cocked to the side. "Does Asia have beaches?"

Kim nodded. "Asia has lots of beaches. Some really nice beaches."

"Good. I wanna go to the beach." With that, the little red head scampered off.

Abby smiled and said, "I'll go make sure she doesn't pack anything funny, like the dishwasher."

"Thanks Abby." said Shego. She turned back to her wife and asked, "So Kimmie, any idea where in Asia we should go?"

"Didn't you say you had a place in Thailand?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, I do. It's in Phuket. It's right on the beach, somewhat isolated and has a great view of the sunrise."

"That sounds good, and we all love Thai food, so… sound like a plan?" Kim looked expectantly at her wife.

"I think we can manage that Princess." replied Shego, smiling suggestively.

"Good. That sounds like it should be a lot of fun." She took another bite out of her bagel and sighed happily.

Shego watched her wife's expression and smiled. "Good smoked salmon?"

Kim nodded, her eyes fluttering blissfully as she continued to devour her breakfast. Shego had really introduced her to a lot of new things and she enjoyed most of them.

Shego chuckled and finished her own, the way the capers and salmon worked together making her moan happily over her food as well.

Packing went smoothly, as they were well practiced and they took off, even though Shego wanted to stay and rule the once Viking island nation. She had been obsessed with ruling the tiny spot in the North Atlantic for a long time and the desire had only faded slightly in the intervening years. There was just something about the place that made Shego really want to take it over.

They stopped in Northern Italy for some lunch at this nice place in Tuscany and again in India, near Mumbai for dinner. Soon they reached Thailand and were able to get out of the hoverpod, after having been in there for hours. It had been a long flight for all of them, basically going halfway around the world in order to get there. All of them were tired and wanted to stretch their legs, even George. It was morning in Thailand and all of them were hungry and a bit cranky from sleeping in the ship.

Kim looked around the airport, where their transportation would be stored. "So, any ideas where we can go get something to eat?"

"There are a few places I know of, mostly tourist oriented, but that might just work for now." commented Shego. "We're just looking for fuel… right? Not anything more?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah. I just want to eat, unpack and then relax. So, this place is on the beach as well?"

Shego grinned at her red head. "Kim, were on an island. What do you think?"

"This one have a fancy name as well?"

"Well, yes… but do you really want to know now or after I show you?"

Kim thought about it, the look on her face similar to her daughters. "Before. That way I can see if the name does it justice."

"Well, just so you know, it's on the other side of the island, near Phuket City. As I said, it has a great view of the sunrise." commented Shego.

"That's cool. So… what do you call this place?" asked Kim, honestly curious as to what this places name would be.

"I call it Ga Roon Wang, since I like to name my places in the local language.

"That's pretty. What's the translation?"

"Uhm… it's Jade Palace." replied Shego, looking a touch embarrassed as she explained the name.

Kim blinked a few times in surprise and then started laughing. "Jade Palace? You mean like our favorite Chinese delivery place?"

Shego tried to ignore the giggling coming from her wife, but it was difficult. "Let's go. A few of the hotels serve Western style food and we can get some breakfast there."

Grace was pressed up against the window as they drove towards the city of Phuket, wide eyed as they drove across the island. Kim kept giggling occasionally, still amused over the name of the place and Shego stayed focused on the road, trying to ignore her idiot wife. Abby was sure something was up, as she hadn't heard the conversation since se had been too busy unloading their stuff. The two women got like this whenever one was teasing the other a bit too much and it looked like Kim was the culprit this time. She wasn't worried but unless things changed it would be a very long day.

As they were pulling up to the hotel that Shego had decided would be the best place for breakfast, Gracie called out excitedly. "Momma! Mommy! Two boys kissing!"

This broke the mood that had settled over the car and Kim rested a hand lovingly on Shego's thigh as she turned to face her daughter. "Grace, that happens. Just like we kiss each other, sometimes boys do that as well."

Grace nodded. That made sense. "Any boys?"

Kim nodded. "Remember Grace, that some times boys like girls or boys or both. Same with girls. It really isn't that big of a deal. People are free to love whoever they want."

The little girl pondered this as they pulled into the hotel. She seemed to be getting much more thoughtful as she got older. Anne had confirmed that Kim had been like that as well. As they got out of the car the little girl said, "Well… that's okay then."

Kim and Shego smiled at each other and held hands as the family entered the hotel. No one stared at them, which was a nice change from the United States where they did get stared at occasionally. Even though same sex marriages were becoming more common, there were still a lot of morons out there, some who made Drakken seem like Einstein.

There was almost no wait for a table in the dining room and they sat down, with Grace in a booster seat. They were all looking at menu's, though Grace wasn't really able to make out much. She knew her letters and a how to read a few words, but none of them were on the menu, except for eggs. She knew that one as it was on the egg cartons. "Can I has a waffle?"

Kim nodded. "Sure, but it is have not has."

"Can I have a waffle, please?" replied Grace, wanting to talk right. She wanted to be smart an pretty like her parents.

"Yes you can." replied Shego happily.

Shortly, the waiter had taken their orders and they were enjoying breakfast. Kim and Shego were both savoring their coffee as they waited, the caffeine helping them to wake up more and Grace was on her second glass of milk. The meal was almost over and they were just relaxing happily. This quiet was nice.

"This was really good. Thank you for choosing this place Eme." said Kim.

"Don't worry about it Pumpkin. I like this place and whenever I would get a craving for western food I would come here. And just so you know, I know a lot better places than this, so that is something to look forward to. We are going to have some really good Thai food while we are here."

"I likes Thai food." chimed in Grace. "Can I gets Pad Thai?"

Shego chuckled. Sometimes her kid was just strange. There weren't a lot of kids in the US who were so willing to try most any food. "Of course you can sweetie."

"Is it better than back home?" Their daughter asked.

"Yes it is. You'll really like it."

"I can't wait to see the house Shego. I am sure it is beautiful." remarked Kim, sipping her coffee.

"I like it a lot but I didn't get to stay here as often as I wanted as the big blue buffoon wanted to stay in Colorado. I told him staying near you was a bad plan, but he never listened." complained the former villain, taking another bite of orange.

"Well, at least I got to see you all the time then." Kim beamed at her wife. "Some of those fights were fun."

"There is that. Maybe I should just be glad we all can come here together?"

"Momma? Mommy? You said any boys can do that?" asked Grace, referring back to the earlier discussion.

"Yes Muffin, it's true." answered Kim.

"Has Unca Ron ever kissed a boy?" Grace looked up at them, looking adorable.

Grace's mothers looked at each other and both thought about Ron and Monty, as well as Ron and Drakken and started cracking up. Sure, it hadn't happened, but people had asked about it. Grace cocked her head trying to figure out what sort of answer that was to her question.


	9. Ga Roon Wang

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Ga Roon Wang

After they had all stopped laughing at that, they informed Grace that as far as they knew he Unca Ron hadn't kissed any boys. He might have but they didn't know about that. Shego realized that she needed to add to the potential mischief involved in this one innocent question. She smiled at her daughter and suggested happily that their daughter asked him next time she saw him. Just to be sure. Grace nodded, it was a good idea.

Shego chuckled at that and Kim chided her wife, "Shego, you know she is going to say something to Ron next time she sees him."

"Yep. That's what I'm counting on Kimmie. His response is going to be beautiful." Shego grinned mischievously. She hadn't been a little evil in a while now and this would be a fun thing to watch play out.

Abby was chuckling as well over this whole thing. There was no question in her mind that Grace was going to ask Ron. "That is a terrible thing to do… absolutely evil… nicely done."

Kim rolled her eyes. Sometimes she had to wonder why she took those two anywhere. They were worse than Grace.

The family headed back outside towards the car and once they were all buckled in, they headed back onto the streets. Shego knew where she was going and wove through the traffic that was thinning some like a pro. Kim looked over at her wife and asked, "So, how far are we from your place?"

"Not far." replied Shego, not wanting to provide any more information until they got there. It was her opinion that a bit of a surprise was in order. This pace had been a bit of a surprise for her when she had gotten it, so why not share the same with her family?

After about fifteen minutes of traveling within the speed limit, they pulled up to a gated place that had a wall around it. Shego smirked t everyone's surprise at that and she clicked a remote she had pulled from a pocket. Grace's eyes were as large as Kim's as Shego slowly rolled into the place as if it were her's. The surrounding garden was huge and full of all sorts of tropical and jungle plants and trees, blocking any real view of the house they were supposedly heading towards. There were a few small monkeys swinging through the trees, hooting at the car. Grace squealed in glee at that.

"Oh my God Shego… this place is gorgeous." gushed Kim, taking in all the plants and how well it had been designed.

"Just wait for it." promised Shego.

They came out of the mini jungle and into a clearing with a beautifully tripped and maintained lawn where they got their first look at the Jade Palace. It was a little Thai style palace, quite true to its name, with lots of beautiful wood and occasional glints of gold that sparked in the sunlight. Shego drove around the driveway and came to a stop in front of the two large doors that had lots of gilded gold and seemed to shine. There were dragons carved on the doors and they all had jade eyes. Kim's voice was soft, as the whole thing was simply stunning and she was almost ready to stammer almost anything out but her brain clicked in to gear long enough to ask, "Is there more?"

Shego smirked at her older redhead. This was even more fun than she had thought it was going to be. "You know it. The inside is kind of… well, overwhelming the first time."

Shego hadn't been lying and when the doors were swung open she more than completely proved that. There were gilded sections of the walls, a few jade mosaics on the floor, and jade accents everywhere they looked. Everyone was gaping at the sight, almost utterly overawed by the opulence on display here. Shego dropped into a chair in the living room and watched her wife and daughter wander about, eyes wide enough to be animated characters and Abby following along behind, lost to the rest of the world. It seemed as if her little place here was a good choice.

After a bit, the others sat down and let their minds try to process everything they had seen so far, despite not having gone through much of the house at all. Shego chuckled, as she was well aware that the tour wasn't done. "So want to get changed and head out to the beach. I promise I didn't do anything over the top with the sand."

"Shego, this place must have cost a fortune." stated Kim, still looking around at the walls. Growing up like she had had done nothing to prepare her for this place. Her eyes were just wowed by everything they saw.

"Actually, believe it or not this whole place was free. The previous owner needed my special skills to get back some stolen property that had been taken by someone dangerous. This place was my payment. The upkeep of the place was included in the deal as are the servants who should be here in a little bit." replied Shego, relaxing in one of her favorite safe houses of all time. This house made her feel like she deserved to feel and she approved of that.

Abby whistled in appreciation. "These are some seriously nice digs Shego."

Grace blinked a few times. Did that even make sense? "Digs? Did you dig this?"

Shego stood up and picked up the child as she was chuckling. "No sweetie, I didn't dig this place. Some people use that word to mean a house or some other place that you live. That's all."

Grace leaned into her mother's embrace and sighed happily. While there was so much here to explore, she kind of wanted some cuddle time with her Mommy. Kim smiled over at the two of them and said, "You know, every time I think about how cute you look with her, I recall some of our more memorable encounters prior to the event."

"Hush Cupcake, I'm cuddling with the Muffin." chided Shego playfully, but still following her wife's idea. They had been pretty great enemies and had had some truly amazing fights.

Grace giggled some while Kim rolled her eyes. The redhead looked around and then asked, "So what do we have here that's fun to do?"

Shego replied, as she ran a hand through Grace's hair, brushing it gently with her fingers. "Well, there is a pool out back. We also have a private beach, which is nice and we have a dock with a boat that we can putt around in if we want. Then there are all the other cool things in and around the island that are pretty fun, like elephant rides and a bunch of ecopark like areas we can wander around in. Then there are temples and stuff which are beautiful. We can stay busy for quite a while here Pumpkin, which is why this is one of our longer stops in this vacation."

Kim quirked an eyebrow at the woman quizzically. This hadn't been mentioned to her earlier, but then again, her wife had planned everything about this trip. "Really now?"

"Yep. I love this place and I wanted to make sure we had enough time to really have fun here, so you could get to know it like I do. Trust me, you won't want to leave here after a while." commented Shego knowingly. Dr. D had practically had to drag her out of this place after her first stay.

Abby jumped in at this point, seeing an opening to ask, "Since this is a protected facility and you're both here, is it okay if I take off for a while and check out the sights on my own?"

The two adults shared a look and conversed with eyebrow movements. Kim looked back at the bodyguard/ nanny and said, "Sure. That should be fine. Have fun."

"Do I need a code to get back in?" Abby asked, as she stood and stretched.

"Just hit the buzzer and one of us will let you in. It should be pretty easy. I have a few bikes you can borrow or another car, if you really want, but I would prefer that you didn't take the Land Rover." said Shego.

"A bike would be great." Abby was pleased by that idea.

"Any idea where you are going?" asked Kim.

"Not a fricking clue." replied Abby, smiling broadly. "I have a few ideas though. I'm just going to get a feel for the area if I can and then party on my own for a bit."

"Sounds like a good plan. The bikes are in the garage and the keys are in the lockbox. The code is Muffin's birthday." stated Shego as she kept running her hands through her daughter's hair.

Abby chuckled. "I think I can remember that. Have fun and I will probably see you guys later tonight if not in the morning."

"Need any money?" asked Kim, worried that their friend might have some trouble in town if she didn't have the right currency.

"I'm good. Thanks though. See you soon. Bye Gracie." Abby waved at the child and got a weak wave in response, as the girl was drifting to sleep due to her mommy stroking her hair. Grace really loved that and didn't get that often enough in her opinion.

Kim and Shego just shared a grin at their daughter's response. Abby took off and they both sat there comfortably for a bit. Shego broke the silence by asking, "Want me to show you the rest of the place?"

Kim brightened immediately at that idea. She really wanted to see all of this amazing place. "That would be spankin."

Shego stood and went over and laid the sleeping girl on the couch. The tour included the bedrooms, big kitchen, exercise room, and the family room. Kim was stunned by how incredible this whole place was, especially with their room that was huge, with a king sized bed with silk sheets. The attached bathroom was also quite large and had a nice big and deep bathtub that was certainly large enough for the two of them. It just boggled her mind how incredible this whole place was. "This place is seriously incredible Eme."

Shego chuckled and smirked at her wife.. "Yeah, it is and just so you know this was a perfectly legal job. There was no crime involved in the acquisition of this palace."

Kim blinked in surprise. That was unexpected. "Really?"

"Yep." The satisfaction that was evident on Shego's face was similar to that of a cat that had finally caught the bird that had been annoying it.

"Can you…"

"Nope. I promised that I would never talk about it but it was a really cool job." teased Shego, wanting to drive her wife a bit crazy, since her wife hated not knowing things. This was something that Shego would never tell but was pleased to have it to taunt the red head with.

Kim gritted her teeth, in order to keep herself from retorting. She stayed that way, slightly irritated with her wife, until they walked out into the backyard. The view of the pool, whose water was level with the amazing marble tile pavement, the garden, and the ocean beyond was breathtaking. The water was an amazing color she didn't really remember seeing before and the verdant islands in the distance just made the view even more incredible, if that were possible. As she gasped, Kim grabbed Shego's arm and held it, as if she were dreaming and the pale green skinned woman was the only thing keeping her in the world. Shego understood the feeling. The house had been designed around this particular view and it showed if you knew what to look for. Kim's response to it was pretty similar to what her's had been when she had first seen it; she had just seen paradise.

With a soft kiss to the cheek, Shego managed to break her wife's trance. "See what I mean? If it weren't for a number of things I would totally want to move here and live here all the time. I absolutely love this place."

Kim just nodded, awed by everything. "It's beautiful."

With a hug and more passionate kiss, Shego looked into her wife's olive green eyes and replied with a gentle, "Almost as much as you are."

KPKPKPKPKP

It was pretty easy to wind her way through the streets of Phuket to get to the address she had memorized for this island. The building she pulled up to was unassuming, just like the rest of them on this block and there were a couple of young Thai boys outside, watching her. Abby got off the motorcycle and entered the building. She wasn't worried about the bike. Even if it weren't for where she was, she was sure that the local crime lords would keep anyone from doing something amazingly stupid, like stealing one of Shego's cycles. That would literally end in fire.

She walked into the back and down a long hallway, which she knew were filled with all manner of scanners and emergency weapons, finally stopping at another door where she rested her hands on a section of the wall next to it. She could hear the locks disengage and she entered into the local Global Justice facility through a panel on the wall and not the false door. She rode the elevator down and entered the command area. She walked up to the person who looked like the Agent in Charge and asked, "Are there any threats I need to be aware of?"

"Let me grab you the hot sheets." He replied, his English had a Singapore accent to it. "Overall things have been quiet lately. There have been no villains spotted in this area of Southeast Asia for three months and the local gangs have been keeping an unsteady truce. All in all, not a bad time to be here in beautiful Phuket, Thailand."

It didn't take her long to go over the hot sheets, since as the man had said it was quiet here. There was nothing to really stress over and that made her happy. It didn't mean she would be relaxing all that much, but at least she wouldn't have to be as hypervigilant as she usually was. "Thanks for the update. Could you keep me informed of any new developments?"

"No problem Agent Normal. We'll make sure to take care of that as needed."

"Thanks." With that, she headed back up and out to the bike, which was still there as she had expected. There were a few things she wanted to check out around town before she hit the bars and maybe catch a few May Thai fights that evening. She wanted to get a quick lay of the land and the bike would be the perfect way to take care of that, as it was plenty maneuverable and could let her get may different places. Phuket City itself was of special importance but she circled the island a few times to become familiar with everything. She was ready and that meant that she could relax guilt free.

Now where was that Irish Pub she had heard about earlier? That would be just the place to start her evening of play.

KPKPKPKPKP

"Eme, you are the greatest wife ever." moaned Kim, as the talented and strong hands rubbed the tanning oil into her back in more of a massage than it needed to be. Km was melting under the attention.

"Can I quote you on that?" The raven haired woman glanced over at George and Gracie playing near the edge of pool. "Careful Gracie, you don't want to fall in. You don't want to get your clothes wet."

"Yes Mommy." replied Grace automatically.

"She is such the Mommy's girl." stated Kim.

"Shut up." That was the only response that Shego had, as she was not so secretly pleased that Gracie was a Mommy's girl. The ex-thief had been worried for a while that their daughter wouldn't connect as much to her as to Kim but that fear had been utterly destroyed since she had been born. It had been clear from the beginning that her daughter adored her.

Kim just chuckled and basked in the sun. "This is perfect Eme. I had thought no place could beat out La Terraza Verde, but this place does."

Shego soaked in the sun happily, glad that neither of them had even the slightest hint of tan line. The isolation of this house made it perfect for their return to normal naked life. It was so much easier to just relax without any clothes on, though her wife's curves were mighty distracting. However, since most Thais were a bit conservative they were avoiding that.

Kim stretched a little and for possibly the millionth time since she and Kim had gotten together, Shego was so glad that she didn't have the flagpole that made men's lust obvious. She would never be able to even look at anyone else with out disappearing from embarrassment if she had one of those things since Kim always got her in the mood, whether she was trying to or not. Her wife was smoking hot and that make her incredibly happy.

After a little more quiet Kim spoke. "Eme?"

"Yes Princess?" Replied Shego, her eyes still closed, letting the Sun fill her.

"You want to go out to eat tonight? I figured that after all that travel we all could use a night out."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Hey Muffin, want Thai food tonight?" called out Shego to their daughter who was busy looking around in one of the gardens.

"Thai food? Can we really?" Grace's eyes were huge, as Thai was pretty much a special treat food back home.

"You bet kiddo."

"YAY!!" Grace danced around happily. She was going to get some Pad Thai tonight, sticky rice and maybe some chicken satay. She was so happy that it made her giddy and she danced some in excitement.

Kim just chuckled at the display. Sometimes Grace was just adorable. "Think she'll figure out we're in Thailand, where all of that food comes from?"

Shego smirked at her wife. "Probably, but it will be fun until she can figure that out."


	10. Irish Kickboxing

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Irish Kickboxing

The name of the bar was O'Malley's and it was a nice place located in downtown Phuket. It was more a place for the ex-patriot community than for tourists, though several of them found their way there. Abby walked in and was hit by the noise of the band and the smell of the beer. She smiled, this did seem like her kind of place. It was basically a pub and that is what she needed right now, not some pick up bar or dance club. The fact that there were several hot guys there was a plus in her mind but not a necessity. Abby wanted to relax and this seemed like just the sort of place that could help her do that. The different weather things that had been occurring were a bit grating because she didn't have anything that she could shoot. What good was she as a bodyguard if there wasn't anything she could actually fight against.

The music was nice as Abby was a big fan of Irish music. The live band was called the Fenians and they were really good, energetic enough that the crowd was really getting into it. In fact, most of the crowd in the bar was up towards the band, a good number of people dancing to the music. Chuckling to herself, she made her way to the counter. Yeah, this is what she needed. "Can I get a Black and Tan and a shot of Tullamore Dew?"

The bartender nodded to her and went about filling her order. She waited patiently for her drink, knowing that you did not rush pouring Guinness and once she got the two she managed to find an open table to sit at. The music was nice and she almost felt like dancing. Almost. At this point, she was still too sober to dance but that was a fixable condition. She had some of her Black and Tan, enjoying the mix of flavors between the two beers and sighed. Having a night off was something she appreciated and given who she worked for she did get them more often than one might imagine. Kim and Shego didn't force her to do all the work with Grace as they loved taking care of their daughter. Abby was mostly there to take care of things when either of them were busy or they were on a mission.

With a critical eye, she looked over the crowd, looking to see if there was anyone there who fit what she was looking for. Abby's tastes in men weren't a that difficult to fill but it would take a certain kind of man to fill her… needs for that night. She wanted someone different and interesting, with a penchant for danger. Someone that could keep up with her. That would be a nice treat after all. She paused in her appraisal of the people in the bar and realized that maybe hanging out with the Possibles wasn't all that good for her after all.

While most of the crowd was paying attention to the band and the dancers, Abby noted that one of the men she had noted was paying more attention to her. He had short sandy blond hair and from where she sat it looked like he had dark eyes. She could see slight dark stubble on his cheeks, which she liked. He looked solid. Not overly muscular but the kind of build that comes from work and not weights. She liked that. He had nicely broad shoulders and from the angle she had on him, a nice ass as well. She approved of all of that. She smiled at him and made eye contact. Time to get this particular ball rolling.

He smiled back at her, and picked up his own drink, heading over towards her table. Abby smiled to herself, it looked like he passed the first test. He was at least brave enough to make a move.

"I couldna help but notice tha' a lady such as yerself was new tae here." His brogue was in a nice baritone, it sent slight shivers up her back, and she liked his dark brown eyes and the way they looked at her. His hands looked strong as well. This might just go farther than she intended and she was okay with that. "So I said tae meself, self go buy the lady a drink. What'll ye hae?"

"Another Black and Tan please." She did like men with accents.

The man just gestured and the bartender nodded. He turned back to face her, a beaming smile on his face. "Me name's Brendan Seamus O'Sullivan, but mostly I go by Seamus. And yer name fair lady?"

"Abagail Normal."

"Och… did yer parents na like ye?" Seamus flinched some. "Me guess… Abby?"

Abby chuckled at that. Another point in his favor. This Seamus was really her type after all. "What can I say? My parents were big fans of Mel Brooks."

"They would hae tae be wit a name like tha." He chuckled warmly. "First time in Phuket?"

"Yes."

"Business or pleasure?"

"Yes." replied Abby, amused at being able to answer like that. She did get a kick out of answering an either/ or question that way.

"Yer werking?" He seemed surprised by this.

"I am." Her grin was warm with just a touch of mischief.

"And wha is it tha ye do?" He asked, turning towards her more, looking right into her eyes.

"I'm a nanny." Abby always got a kick out of the responses she got from that statement and this one was no exception.

"Nanny? Surely no." Seamus looked clearly surprised. "I hae a hard time buyin' tha, I'm tellin' ye."

"Actually, I am. The family I work for is staying here in town and I got the day off, well the night off. I need to be back there tomorrow morning." replied Abby, avoiding anything that might qualify as actual important information.

"Who do ye werk for?" Seamus seemed honestly interested in that.

"A family with a very interesting history." Abby avoided naming the Possibles, as that could lead to bad things in her experience. Besides, like a one night stand like Seamus needed to know that much about her?

"Fair enough." He held his hands up chest high, yielding the issue. Since it was clear that she wasn't talking he wasn't about to push his luck.

"And what do you do Seamus?" countered Abby. She might as well get some information bout him as well.

"I'm a writer, 'mong other things." He smiled.

"Written anything I might have heard of?" She asked.

"I dinna think so. No one hae bought a thin I've written." He shrugged noncommittally. "I am hoping tae sell somethin' soon."

"Oh?" Abby was sort of interested in what he might be writing, who knew it might actually be good.

"Well, tis sort o' Tom Clancy meets H. P. Lovecraft meets Joss Whedon. Kind o' techno horror wi' some funny stuff tossed in." He replied, clearly happy to be discussing something he enjoyed.

Abby chuckled over that. "That is a pretty screwed up combination there."

"Well, me poetry tis sort o' like Yeats, Neruda and Seuss all rolled in tae one." The smile he gave her was quite mischievous and she liked it.

"It almost feels like you are puling my leg." commented Abby, glaring at him in mock anger.

"Tis possible." admitted Seamus with a smirk. "Now, we could stay here tae drink or did ye wanna do somethin'?"

"Like what?" asked Abby.

"Well, we could dance, go tae a fight, both, drink ourselves stupid… ye know, options."

"You know… I have been hankering to see some good kickboxing. Let's go." Abby finished her drink and stood.

Seamus downed his as well. "Shall we."

The two of them left the bar together, chatting about the fights they were hoping to see and the fun they were hoping to have.

KPKPKPKPKP

Grace woke Kim and Shego up early by bounding onto the bed. She jumped up and down on the bed by Shego. It was quite clear that she was quite happy. "Momma! Mommy! Wake up!"

Kim and Shego cracked their eyes open and looked at their excited daughter who was grinning broadly at them. Kim rolled back over and mumbled, "You deal with your daughter."

"Hey!" protested Shego. "She's your kid too."

"Brefast please." beamed Grace, smiling at her dark haired mother. She figured looking cute might get her fed faster.

Shego sat up and climbed out of bed. It was days like this that she wanted to strangle her wife. "Come on Muffin. Let's get you fed. Maybe we can go to the beach later today."

Shego went in and started some coffee, while she got the stuff needed to make breakfast for everyone. "What do you want Gracie?"

"George and I want cheesy eggs." replied the little girl, standing near her mother, holding aloft the naked molerat. George looked at her and nodded stoically.

"Okay. We should have the stuff to make that. Do you want toast?"

Grace pondered this, shared a look with George and then shook her head.

Shego nodded and then got a mischievous idea that helped wake her up some. She knelt down and looked her daughter in the eye. This was something she really wanted to work and to do that there had to be no misunderstandings. "Gracie, could you do your Mommy a favor?"

"What?" Grace cocked her head, her dark red hair falling to one side.

"Could you go wake up Momma for me?"

"Kay Mommy." Grace bounded off, brimming over with energy. Shego chuckled as she heard the pestering begin in earnest. As the shrieking and squealing grew louder, Shego fixed two cups of coffee and began to take sips off of hers, waiting. All to soon the results of her evil plan would come to pass.

A minute or so later, Kim stormed in carrying Grace upside down. The girl was giggling happily and wriggling in her mother's arms. Kim stood in front of Shego and glared at her wife. "Did you send this tickle monster after me?"

Shego reached over, grabbed Kim's cup of coffee and handed it to her with a smile. "Coffee?"

"Thanks, but that doesn't answer the question." Kim took the cup, still glaring at her pale green skinned trouble maker.

"I thought you might want some coffee." replied Shego, smiling lovingly at her wife.

Kim sighed and flipped Grace over. The girl giggled excitedly the whole way round and was set gently to her feet. Shego looked over at Kim and said, "The Princess here wants cheesy eggs. Want some as well?"

"Sounds good to me." Kim sad down at the table and nursed her coffee. The caffeine was slowly waking her up and she was glad of that. If things went as they usually were, she was going to need the energy. After the sex last night there was only one more thing she would need in order to become fully sated, at least for a little while. Once she kicked her wife's ass all would be right in the world. That was her plan at least.

Once breakfast was done and the two women had both finished their second cups of coffee, Kim turned to her wife and said, "You know… it has been a few days since the two of us fought, wanna tango?"

Shego's grin was large and infectious. It was clear how that idea was going over. "Sounds like an excellent idea to me. Come on Cupcake, let's play."

"Sure thing, Biscuit."

Grace giggled, thinking that her mothers were funny. Once the breakfast dishes were clean and in the drying rack, they all headed outside and her parents began stretching. This wasn't something they normally got to do in the field but they had decided that there really was no reason not to do so when they had the opportunity. Gracie got a nice seat out of the way from were the fight would be as watching her mommies go at it was a special treat and it usually took lots of space. She so wanted to be like them as they were her heroes.

The two women came together, hugged, kissed and then back flipped, getting some distance. Shego snickered as she settled into her fighting stance, "Ready Pumpkin?"

"Naturally. Time to kick your lime colored butt." teased Kim, remembering all the fights they had been through before Gracie came along.

The two women smirked at each other and then charged toward each other ready for serious fighting.

Kim launched a jumping side kick, which made Shego slide underneath her, avoiding the powerful kick together. They both spun into roundhouse kicks, their bodies turning and making the other's powerful attack miss by mere inches. This had allowed them to stay close to each other and they began throwing punches faster and faster, their arms almost a blur. Shego managed to grab one of the arms, rolling her body against her wife's and tossed Kim over towards one side of the garden.

Kim flipped over and landed on her feet but the distance allowed her wife to start slinging plasma at her. Kim did several handsprings, cartwheels, and flips to avoid the plasma Shego was throwing at her and close back into combat distance. Kim shot off a high roundhouse kick and Shego blocked it with her shin in a classic Muay Thai block. Kim quickly changed the direction of her momentum in that attack and swung into sweep, dropping the pale skinned woman to the floor. Shego landed hard on her back with an "Oof."

As Kim was bringing her leg up and around in an axe kick, she taunted her wife, "Getting slow in your old age Eme?"

Shego rolled sideways to avoid the attack and spun up to her feet and getting back into her stance. "Hardly Red."

With that, Shego flung some plasma, making Kim dodge to her left and into the shuffle side kick that she launched. The red head rolled with the attack and back handspringed onto her feet and into her stance. "Nice try Shego. Have to do better than that."

Kim used her acrobatic skills to tumble her way closer through another barrage of plasma, turning a handspring into a two-footed kick to Shego's chest; however, the green skinned woman wasn't there. She moved to the side and swung one arm upwards, catching Kim in the thighs, causing her wife to tumble through the air uncontrolled. As Shego was coming in with an axe kick, Kim landed onto her chest and rolled into Shego's balancing leg. This caused her to tumble backwards as Kim scrambled to her feet in an attempt to grapple her wife.

Shego used a rough handspring powered by her arm strength to come to her feet and the two began to trade kicks and punches furiously, trying to stay in close. Grace clapped excitedly, watching the battle. The little girl heard a sound from inside the house and turned, watching Abby, her nanny, stumble into the living room, and fall to the ground. Grace's eyes grew wide when she was this and she screamed, "Abby!!"


	11. An Elephant's Hangover

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

An Elephant's Hangover

"Abby!!"

Kim and Shego froze in mid combat, snapping their heads towards their daughter. They both spotted the prone form of their nanny lying on the floor and they sprinted inside, with Grace following along behind them, tears in her eyes. Shego checked to see if Abby was okay, checking the girl's pulse and breathing, as the nanny/ bodyguard was a bit pale. The thief could smell alcohol on her.

Kim snatched up her Kimmunicator and started scanning, hoping that it wasn't anything serious. Shego was relieved to see that the woman was still breathing, and breathing well. She was starting to get an idea what could be wrong but wasn't sure. She waited for Kim rather impatiently.

After Kim ran the scan and looked at the results, she looked relieved and smiled. She showed the screen with the results to her wife. Shego chuckled when she saw that and picked Abby up. Grace looked on worriedly, tears trickling down her face. Kim stepped over and hugged her daughter comfortingly. "Gracie, Abby is just really tired, that's all. I am sure she will apologize for scaring you when she wakes up. We just need to let her rest right now."

"She'll… she'll be fine Momma?" The worry in Gracie's voice was really clear. This had clearly upset the little girl.

"She will. Now, do you want to get ready to go? We have a lot planned for today." Kim said, holding out a hand in order to lead her to her bedroom.

Grace nodded and they went to get her dressed for the day. Shego, what had finished putting Abby to bed, came in to watch Kim finishing up by putting Grace's hair in pigtails. She smiled at the two of them. "Abby's in bed. I left her a note letting her know what is going on. I'll leave one for the staff as well so that they'll take care of her. I can't wait to hear this."

Kim smiled, chuckling, imagining what the woman could have been up to in order to be this drunk and this tired. "Me too."

Grace replied with, "Me three."

Kim and Shego just shared a look and a smile. Grace would surely hear a much more edited version of the night's activities from her nanny than they would. That is of course if Abby would even tell the girl what had really happened to her. Kim might have to insist, since she had been so scared when Abby returned home.

Grace was sent out to play in the backyard as Kim and Shego got dressed for the day themselves. Kim was chuckling as she pulled off her sports bra, "That hickey on her neck is really nice."

Shego snickered. "I can't wait for the story on that one."

The two women washed up quickly with a wet washcloth, getting the sweat from off of them. They both grabbed clothes, Kim wearing something similar to her mission wear and Shego going with Capri cargo pants. As they were getting their boots on and tied, Shego asked, "Ready?"

Kim nodded. "Let's go."

Shego left a note for the staff not to bother Abby and left it in the living room, on the coffee table. The three Possibles headed out to the garage and got into the Land Rover. Grace did not even argue with getting into her car seat as her excitement filled her. She had learned that fussing made things take longer. "Momma, Mommy, where we going?"

Shego called out from the driver seat, as they drove off. "We are going to sell you on the black market and buy a chicken."

Grace giggled at that. Her Mommy was funny. "But chicken won't be cute like me."

"She's got a point there." commented Kim, smirking at her wife.

"Shut up you." grumbled Shego, clearly not expecting a good retort from their little girl.

Kim now giggled. It was good to be with her family, stress free and having a good time. It certainly beat dealing with loads and loads of school work and dangerous missions to save the world. The time she had with her family was precious to her because of all those responsibilities so she cherished things like this trip. There was no question in Kim's mind what was most important in her life. Family before anything.

They drove for a bit, getting out of Phuket until they reached a natural preserve. Kim rested a hand on Shego's thigh and asked, "What are we going to do?"

Shego grinned. She was sure the response to this surprise would be well worth not having mentioned their destination. "Elephants."

Grace squealed excitedly, her voice nearly squeaking, "Heffalumps!!"

The two women shared a smile and drove towards where the elephant tour was. Sometimes their kid was too much.

KPKPKPKPKP

Abby felt like she had been kicked in the head by a mule and that she had been eating gym socks and dirty underwear all night. She just wanted to die but her body wasn't letting her. Her stomach wasn't churning but the thought of food was not appealing and made it roil slightly. Her bladder was a bit insistent but the world was moving as if she were on a boat out at sea.

Rolling out of the bed might not have been the best idea as the jarring sensation that whited out her head in pain made her moan piteously on the floor. She crawled slowly towards the bathroom, each move making either her head or body ache in some way. After what seemed like a forever, Abby made it into the room.

The floor was cool and Abby lay there for a while before her bladder reminded her about why this quest had begun in the first place. She struggled to remove her panties that seemed to be on backwards and turned to face the toilet that rose up next to her. It was an epic climb to get up onto the toilet and she sighed heavily as her bladder got plenty of relief. She looked towards the bed and realized that it was far. Maybe she should just curl up on the cool floor again? It would certainly require a whole lot less effort.

She looked over at the shower stalland realized that it had the best chance of dragging her back to sentience. Without pulling on her panties again, she staggered into the shower, weaving towards it slightly, feeling the world pitch and yaw. The blast of cold water that hit her made her scream and the quick shift to hot helped. Knowing what it would do to her, Abby alternated between the two temperatures, screaming at both sides of the temperature divide and her stomach was churning from the pain in her head.

Things seemed to clear some so Abby left it warm and got clean. That helped some as well. She staggered out and blinked at the tangled mess that was her bed. It almost looked as if someone had tried to nest in the middle of the bed. Had she really done that? She spotted the note and picked it up, her eyes slowly focusing on the paper.

Abby,

I hope you are feeling better when you read this. We went out for the day and will be back later. Then you can tell us why you scared Gracie half to death.

Hugs,

Shego

Abby frowned. She had scared Grace? When? She didn't remember anything after getting dropped off at the gate. What had she done?

All of her stuff was in the closet so she staggered over to get dressed. She dug through her underwear for something that would work and she pulled out a pair of her granny panties. It was that sort of day. The sweats completed the casual outfit. She just wanted to curl up and let her body try to feel better. Maybe some food and coffee would help? That sounded nice right abut now. She staggered out to the kitchen.

KPKPKPKPKP

Kim was seriously focused as she swung on the vine. Why did this always seem to happen to her and her family? Was it that they really couldn't do anything without some sort of crisis arising and ruining their fun? Were they incapable of going somewhere and just having a peaceful stay?

Case in point, today and the insanity that was going on right now that had dragged them into things. No one had ever heard of the guy who ran up wearing some sort of funny costume and used some sort of device on the elephants to make them all obey him. Shego had slapped him senseless and broken the device fairly quickly, not wanting to make Grace have to wait much longer for her ride, but it resulted with the elephants panicking. They ran. In different directions.

And one of them had Gracie.

Gracie was riding this particular elephant that was tearing through the jungle towards who knew where. Gracie clung onto the back of the animal, clutching the rope tightly and screaming her head off. What was concerning Kim was the fact that she couldn't tell if their daughter was doing that out of fear or excitement. It could go either way.

With a final roll of her body to get some extra height, Kim flew through the air and landed onto the elephant's back. She quickly grabbed up Grace, her daughter letting go when she felt her mother's arms around her and the hero jumped off the back of the animal. After a flip, she landed on her feet and turned. She stood watching the animal plow through the jungle, holding her daughter and the girl's naked mole rat close. The girl seemed alright to her.

Shego stopped their Land Rover and rushed out. She hugged the two of them desperately, kissed Grace and then Kim before asking. "Are you alright baby?"

"Yes Mommy. I'm okay." Grace had enjoyed the wild ride and thought it was much more fun than the lumbering that the animal was doing earlier. However, she did know that her Mommy would not like to hear that.

"Kimmie, are you okay?" Shego was still a bit worried even though she knew that there was no way that her talented wife could possibly have gotten hurt with that fairly simple rescue. Her worry for their daughter spilled all over everything and made her a bit more frantic than was usual.

"Yes Eme, I'm fine." Kim kissed her wife again for good measure. Grace giggled. "I think that was enough excitement for today. I just want to do something relaxing."

"But Momma that was fun." Grace looked confused as her parents sighed heavily at her response. Both women shook their heads and shared a look that said, "Your child."

"Let's go before something else happens." Kim put Grace into her car seat and then climbed into the passenger seat of the Land Rover. She buckled herself in and grabbed the sports bottle filled with water. That had rescue had made her a bit thirsty and she hadn't had a bottle with her.

"Just so you know, I turned over Elephant Boy over to the local cops. I also gave them the GJ contact number if the idiot was proving to be a bit too tough for them to handle." commented Shego as she drove over the bumpy trail left by the elephant. "I think they have it well in hand though."

"You would think some of these newer villains would be a bit more creative in what they do and what they wear." muttered Kim, somewhat upset by the stupidity of the new breed of villains. Ever since she had graduated from High School the influx of new villains had been filled with people who occasionally made Drakken look like a fricking genius.

"Well, everything was fun until Bobo the Wonder Moron showed up. I really liked the nature trail we walked until the elephant ride opened. We may have to try this again when we know the idiot is safely away in prison." said Shego.

Kim just nodded. That probably would be a good plan.

"Momma? Mommy? Can I has lunch?" All the excitement made Grace hungry and her belly gurgled a little. George scampered away from the girl worriedly, clearly not wanting to be food. After the excitement his survival instinct was clearly set on high.

"No problem. What do you want?" asked Shego, trying to figure out where to go. There were a surprising number of options available if you knew where to look.

"Can… can we has Thai again?" Grace was a bit worried, as they very rarely went out and had the same type of food two days in a row. This was a bit of a risk that she wanted to take. She had a hankerin' for some more Pad Thai and maybe some satay.

Kim turned to face her daughter, looking at her seriously. "I don't know Gracie. We had Thai yesterday."

"I know Momma, but Thai is so tasty. An… an… and George said he wanted Thai." A different tack might work, thought the little girl, hoping to convince her parents on her lunch plan. It felt like it was imperative that she had more Thai food.

"Really? He did? George, do you want Thai?" asked Kim, looking right at the naked mole rat.

George looked between the two redheads, back and forth, trying to decide what to say. Finally, he remembered the wise words of Rufus and chose his friend, nodding his agreement, "Uh-huh, uh-huh."

Grace saw that and beamed a victory smile at her mother. Surely, her mother couldn't counter that.

Shego joined in on the fun then, having watched things in the rear view mirror, since the road had fairly light traffic right now. "So George wants to have Thai. Than I guess we should go get some Thai food for George. In that case, we can all go get some boiled brussel sprouts for ourselves."

"Mommy!" cried Grace in alarm. This was not how the plan was supposed to go. "I don't like bussel spouts. They taste ooky."

"Well, if you don't want brussel sprouts I suppose we can all eat with George." conceded Shego, sounding sad.

"Yay!" Grace was really excited. She loved Thai and couldn't get enough of it. She would have to remember the whole George wants it feint for later. That had worked well. She would definitely have to use that one again.


	12. Consequences

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Consequences

"Abby!!" Grace eagerly ran towards the Nanny and grabbed her tightly, happy to see that the woman was in fine shape. Abby hugged the girl back and smiled down at her.

Abby shook her head at the smirks that the other two gave her when she looked up. She stuck her tongue out at them in response and they laughed. Grace jumped onto the woman's lap and was jabbering away excitedly, "Abby, it was so cool. I gots to ride a hefalump! And then it ran away and Momma chased after me and rescued me and everything!"

The Nanny hugged the girl. "It sounds like you had a lot of fun without me. Sorry about this morning sweetie. I guess I was much more tired than I thought I was."

"That's okay. I rode a hefalump! It was awesome!" crowed Grace. Abby had no doubts about what the highlight for the little girl was. "You shoulds a seed me!"

"It sounds like I missed a lot of fun. So what's the plan now boss?" Grace giggled when Abby winked at her.

"Momma, Mommy can we goes to the beach?" asked Grace sweetly.

"I don't see a reason why not. Then we can have dinner." replied Shego.

Grace cheered as hopped off Abby's lap and she ran to her room in order to change. The adults remained where they were. Kim looked down at the brunette and asked, "You look better. So… what happened?"

"Uhm… I had a great night and was really exhausted when I got home." said Abby a bit uncomfortably. Trying to explain this was not going to be fun, even if you had employers who would understand.

Shego shook her head, amused at the woman's slight evasions. "We figured that out bonehead. Specifics."

"I went to an Irish Pub, had a few drinks, met a man, went to another bar, went to the fights, uhm… more drinks, went to the beach, more drinks, got mugged, more drinks, I think there was food in there somewhere, either before the beach or after the mugging, headed home. That's pretty much it." explained Abby, glossing over many, many details.

"Excuse me… got mugged?" asked Shego a bit incredulously, looking upset at this.

Abby nodded. "Some tipsy kickboxers thought that Seamus and I were easy marks. It did not go as they had planned."

"His name is Seamus then?" asked Kim.

"Yep."

"And neither of you got hurt?" continued Kim.

"Nope."

"And how many were there?" asked Shego, more worried about the fight itself than the guy's name. Someone had to be the practical one here and more often than not that job fell to her.

After thinking briefly Abby replied with, "Six."

"How many did you take out?"

"Three. Seamus took out the rest. He certainly can fight." Abby looked like a dreamy teenaged girl there for a moment a she thought about him. Kim smiled and Shego rolled her eyes.

"Do you think he set you up?" asked Shego, quite aware of how the criminal element thought and some of this sounded like a classic setup to her.

"I… I…" Abby paused and ran through everything herself, no that she was neither drunk nor exhausted. She frowned. There were too many possibilities involved. "I suppose it is possible."

Kim cocked her head, instantly leaping to where her wife was heading. It was a valid concern. "Are you running a search on him?"

She nodded. "I sent the code to GJ when I was in the bathroom back at the Pub."

The three ladies looked a bit worried as information began to process to differing degrees of paranoia. They were used to villains thinking that they could try to take Grace and use her against them in the belief that holding Grace would stop them as opposed to only making them so much angrier. Granted, it was never any of the top villains who made any moves towards Grace, all of whom were well aware of what Kim and Shego would do to them had they even tried such a foolish action. Rather it was people trying to make a name for themselves thinking that the kid would be their best means to control the women.

Kim smiled, clearly the most optimistic of the trio. "Who knows, he just might be a nice guy after all and you were just unlucky."

Ignoring that conversation for one less gloomy, the group changed and headed outside with Grace. The beach was a lot of fun by a large margin. Both Kim and Shego spent some time showing Grace more martial arts moves that they figured she could do and were helping her to learn the basics of tumbling. Abby watched Grace play in both the surf and the sand while the two parents napped under the sun. Grace was busy working with George on making the best sand castle ever. They were trying to make areas where George could walk around upright, which wasn't all that easy but Abby occasionally helped out with the process.

Dinner was more Thai, much to the enjoyment of Grace who tore into her Senlek Tom Yum with a gusto often reserved for the starving or four year olds. She slurped with all of her might, afraid that the food would go away if she didn't finish it quickly. Shego tried to slow her down a few times but Grace was very focused on making sure that no one had the time to take her food away from her. It was even better than what they got at home, so she had her priorities straight. When she finally tumbled off to bed, the three ladies all slumped down into the comfy chairs in the living room content to just relax.

Kim's Kimmunicator beeped after a little while and soon a whole section of text was scrolling on the small screen. Kim's eyes got a little wide as she glanced over it, recognizing it for what it was and she said, "Uhm… Abby, the background check on Seamus."

Abby nervously took the device, having almost forgotten about the search she had asked for last night and read what was there. It did not make her feel any better about things. Maybe this really was a setup?

The dossier was not too thick, which was some relief but the rest of the information was not all that helpful.

O'Sullivan, Brendan Seamus

Nationality: Republic of Ireland

Former member of SAS

Former member of IRA

Possibly connected to a string of bombings and tactical strikes in Ulster

Has been contacted by Jack Hench within last year

No definitive evidence of malfeasance

Current whereabouts: Phuket, Thailand

Shego scanned it briefly, reading the additional detail that had been included, such as his military records and MI-5 Intel notes on him. It sounded like this guy could be trouble if that was his intent. Certainly not anywhere near their level of skill, to be sure but he could be problematic. "What did he tell you that he did?"

"He said that he was a writer. That was about it." replied Abby as she looked through the details of the file, frowning.

Kim turned to Shego, concern in her eyes. "Do you really think that we need to worry about him?"

Shego frowned in thought. Part of her was clearly saying yes and that they should move against him first or leave while another part of her was saying no and that wasn't very helpful at all. She hated such internal conflicts, as they could slow her down if she had to move quickly. She preferred her things to be cut and dried. "We should be fine, I think. If he shows too much interest in us or Grace we can deal with him."

*****

The plan for the day was to go see some of the local sights that they hadn't seen yet. Shego wanted to first go to the Kwan Yin Temple and from there to a couple of other places of interest, like some of the natural preserves that were close by. Kim had no problem with that plan, as everything she had seen so far of the jungle island had been beautiful. Her wife certainly had a knack for finding pleasant places to stay. Once all the things they would need for the day were gathered up, they all got into the Land Rover and headed off to their first stop.

Grace was wearing her overalls again, so that George would be able to ride in the front pocket of them and look out at everything. The two of them were talking a mile a minute as her parents drove to the temple. The adults weren't really paying attention to that particular discussion, but if they had it might have disturbed them quite a bit since the two were planning to go off on their own great adventure while they were out and about.

They headed inside the ornate wooden temple and Shego acted as the tour guide, talking about the place, it's history and significance. Grace did find it somewhat interesting; she wanted to do something much more active. While her parents were busy offering incense at the altar, Grace slipped behind some pillars and went deeper into the building itself. Once past the statue of the big lady, she got to see all sorts of things, most of which she had no clue what they were, just that they were neat. It was heady to be away from her parents. George told her she should go back, but Grace didn't listen. This place was far, far too cool to simply stop exploring now.

The smell of incense was heavy in the air and gave the air a rather smoky quality, which added to the air of mystery that drew Grace. The little girl crept along, trying to find out everything she could about the place without getting caught. This place was neat, with the cool wooden pillars, and the funny carvings and the smell and everything. She saw a few black robed people moving around and she hid in the shadows, imagining them to be the bad guys and this their evil base. She was a little vague on the details, but she knew bad guys often wore black. She faded into the shadowy nooks and crannies that were all over to better follow them unseen. They weren't going to catch her, not Gracie Possible, Hero.

Meanwhile, back by the altar, Abby turned around and spotted that Grace was gone. She quickly scanned the area, her right hand drifting towards her back and her pistols. No one was moving suddenly or looking behind them as if someone had hustled past. The room looked fundamentally unchanged. That meant that instead of an abduction Grace had just wandered off. "Crap."

"What?" asked Kim, turning towards the nanny, noting the concern in her voice.

"Grace is wandering around somewhere, on her own. There are no signs of anything else." Abby flinched as if she expected either woman to beat her severely for being lax in her duty.

Kim shook her head. It was very clear that Grace was her daughter, as she had often wandered away from her parents as well. She looked around and called out in a louder than normal voice. "Gracie honey, time to go."

Grace was busy stalking one of the black robed bad guys, hoping to follow him back to his evil lair. She heard her mother's voice and sort of froze in place unsure about what she should do. Maybe she should go back? However, she was so close to discovering the villain's secret lair that she wanted to keep going after the villains. She bit her lip nervously. What should she do?

"Grace?" Kim's voice grew a bit harsher.

She was wavering and she knew it. Coming when either of her mothers called was just what she was supposed to do. It was a fact of life. But the Adventure called to her! These dastardly villains needed to be stopped and she, Gracie Anne Possible was just the one to do it.

Shego was tired of waiting. Their child was being a pain and that just wasn't going to be allowed. "Grace Anne Possible, get over here!"

Grace eeped in fear and scurried back to Abby, hiding behind the Nanny and looking worriedly around the woman's legs. When it was clear that all three adults were upset with her, she began to cry. "I… I… I… I sorry."

Kim softened and knelt down in front of her daughter. "Gracie honey, we were just worried about you. What if some bad person had taken you? What if we had lost you?"

"But Momma, you woulds always find me." Grace completely believed this to be true, just as the sun would rise or that ice cream was tasty. Her mothers were heroes and heroes always were always able to save the day, just like the Blue Fox did in all of the Big Blue Idiot stories her Mommy told her. They would always come save her.

"But Grace, bad people could hurt you before we got there." explained Kim, trying to impress on their daughter why she had not been particularly smart in wandering off. "We don't want that to happen, which is why Abby is your Nanny. She can keep you safe as well. Please don't wander off like that again."

Grace nodded sadly. "Sorry Momma. Sorry Mommy. Sorry Abby."

Shego and Kim were both a bit keyed up physically after that, as both had been ready to leap into action at the merest hint that their daughter might be in danger. It would have ended poorly for anyone dumb enough to make that happen. Thankfully, everything was a false alarm and no one needed to be pummeled.

When they were in one of the nature preserves, Kim and Shego set a swift pace that had Grace ridding on Shego's shoulders in order to keep up. Abby hustled along behind them, slowly falling back as both women moved faster than she did, pretty much as a rule. They stopped a few times in order to look at various plants and animals that filled the area, some of which Grace thought were cool and some which she thought were boring.

For lunch, the ladies decided to go to one of the hotels in Phuket, in order to get something non-Thai to eat despite Grace begging them to get more of the tasty Pad Thai. She pouted for a while, whining some for her favorite Thai food before Shego got fed up, took her to the restroom, gave her a quick swat on the behind to get her attention, and crouched down in front of her. "Grace Anne Possible, we are not eating Thai food right now because you scared us this morning. Why should we let you get what you want when you have been bad? If you keep pouting, we will not let you have dessert and maybe even make sure you don't have Thai food for a month. Are we clear young lady?"

Tears filled the little girl's eyes when she nodded in answer to her mother's question. Shego sighed and pulled her daughter into a comforting hug. "We love you Muffin and we would be lost without you. We can have Thai tomorrow if you are good the rest of the day, okay?"

Grace nodded and sniffled, too upset to say anything right then. Shego kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Now be a big girl and wash your face and hands so we can go get lunch. Okay baby?"

"Okay Mommy. I a big girl." Her voice was quiet but sincere. She would show her mothers that she was a big girl. She loved her parents and the only way she would ever leave them again is if she really had to.


	13. Lunchtime Surprises

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Lunchtime Surprises

While they were eating, Abby froze halfway to her mouth with a bite of her salad in disbelief. There was no way that she was seeing what she was seeing and she muttered, "No effing way."

Kim and Shego both looked in the direction the Nanny was facing in order to figure out what had the brunette so stunned. What they saw was a bit of a surprise as well since Seamus was waving at Abby from the bar, looking happy to see her. They both recognized him from the pictures in the GJ file they had gone over and had to admit that he looked better in person. Abby was clearly agitated and unsure what to do.

Grace turned in her seat and looked where everyone else was. She saw the man waving at her. She smiled and waved back excitedly. She had nothing to fear when her moms were there so why not be polite? Besides, he was smiling. Bad people never smiled.

Seamus apparently took this as an invitation and came over to the table. He smiled at Abby and barely glanced at the others at the table, clearly paying attention to only one of them. "Now this 'tis a pleasant surprise. How are ye Abby?"

"Fine. You?" Abby was trying to keep her cool, as part of her wanted to explode into action. Her hands sort of itched to get around one of her pistols. If nothing else it would make her feel better.

"Nah bad. Yestermorn I hae a massive hangover. 'haps we should ne'er drink like tha 'gain lass." He chuckled. "I am glad ye got tae the house alright. 'twas a wee bit nervous leavin ye at the gate like tha'." Seamus still stood there, making no move to sit down or to leave for that matter.

"Yeah, I got there okay. I fell down on the floor when I got tere but I'm okay." Abby blushed at that admission.

"Well, ye hae me number so give us a call if'n ye wish tae gae out sometime." Seamus smiled at her and then turned to face the other women, "Ladies."

As he walked away, everyone looked at Abby. Abby sat there watching the man walk away clearly trying to make sense of what had just happened. Grace blurted out, "He's cute."

Abby blushed which got the other two women chuckling, amused at their nanny's discomfort. Shego just had to throw her two cents in. "Gracie is right. He is cute."

"Could you please stop?" asked Abby who was looking down at her food, trying not to catch anyone's eyes, as she was embarrassed enough at the moment and didn't need any more help in the matter.

"Sure thing. But I can see the attraction. He is well built and charming. So are you going out with him again?" asked Kim.

"Kim!"

Abby seemed horrified. Kim shrugged. "What? We don't know for sure if he is a bad guy and we can take care of each other quite well if that is the case, so go ahead and take a chance. Sometimes a little evil can make a relationship."

Shego leaned over and kissed her wife. "I love you too Cupcake."

Kim made happy noises, responding in kind. "Mmmmm Biscuit."

Grace giggled at her parents. They were silly.

Shego snickered as well. "We don't know if he is a bad guy or has just gotten a bad rap. You know that GJ isn't infallible. We should check that out and see what is actually going on. Who knows, he may be exactly what he appears to be, an Irish writer that has the hots for the nanny."

Abby groaned and dropped her head to her hands. "Why me?"

Kim snickered, enjoying the teasing, "Well, because you accepted the job."

"Seriously, what are we going to do about him? I don't want this problem to come back around and bite us."

"Calm down Abby. Finish lunch and we can take off. We might even figure out what to do about him at some point, alright?" added Kim, trying to calm the former Global Justice agent down.

"Okay… sure… we can do that." Abby took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming down. "So, where are we going after this?"

"Boat ride. I figured that it might be nice to head out and travel around the island for a bit." commented Shego. Grace looked really excited.

KPKPKPKPKP

Shego was holding the girl on her lap while Grace tried to steer the speedboat, giggling maniacally. They were weaving about a lot but that was fine as there were no other ships in the area to be endangered. Thankfully, they didn't wander all over the place too badly and were mostly moving in a straight line towards on of the outlying islands.

Kim was lying on the front of the boat on top of a towel, soaking up sun, having fully embraced Shego's sun worship as her own. The way the warmth seeped into her bones was a nice thing and she clearly understood why her wife enjoyed it. It wasn't too hot and that made everything even more pleasant. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked towards the back. "Abby? Can you toss me a drink?"

The nanny reached into the cooler and grabbed one of the bottles of blood orange soda that Shego had made for them before they had walked out onto the dock and into the boat. Kim caught it easily, opened the bottle, and took a good long pull of the drink, enjoying the mix of sweet and tart. She loved that flavor. "Thanks."

"No problem Kim." The woman pulled out her own drink and had some. Like Kim, she had learned about this drink from the former thief and enjoyed the very different flavor. It was certainly a hell of a lot healthier than any diet soda out there and she preferred it to anything else she had tried. Shego did have good ideas some times.

Grace squealed happily, as she spun the wheel again, changing the boats direction and causing a gout of water to spray behind them. Kim smiled, glad that her daughter was having a good time. The last year had been hard on the girl, not understanding why her Momma had been away to school all the time. This trip was helping all of them reconnect and get back to the business of being a family. Kim stretched and lay back down, to soak up some more of the rays.

The sky began to darken and this got everybody in the boat to look up. The sky that had been mostly clear before was now filling with heavy looking grey clouds, seeming to pour out of nowhere. As they began to cover the sun, the temperature began to drop. Kim scrambled to her feet, pulling on a light jacket and took Grace out of Shego's lap, holding the girl protectively against her. Abby worked quickly to secure everything, so nothing would be lost if they had to make a break for shore. Shego frowned up at the sky and then gunned the ship into life, turning the wheel and headed back towards the dock back at the compound. They all started some when there were a few loud sounds, of something hitting the boat.

Grace screamed as something cold and hard hit her from the sky. Kim had caught it after it had bounced and realized that she was holding a piece of hail that was the size of a very small marble. The sound sped up as more hail fell from the sky, beginning to sound like gunfire against the hull. Shego concentrated, as the sea began to change under the new temperature and growing wind, the waves growing in height and strength. Kim yelled out, "Abby, take Grace below!"

The bodyguard wasted no time, plucking the pale-skinned red head from her mother's arms, and headed into the small lower compartment and cover. Kim stood behind her wife, lifting something overhead as a form of protection to keep the hail off her. Shego was growling, focused entirely on the task at hand, trying to see through the curtain of falling ice.

Kim stung under several strikes, as a few pieces were larger and were falling with more force. They hurt, but what was worrying her more was the fact that the weather was getting worse and it was getting colder quickly. Bikini's were clearly not meant for this kind of weather and as it grew colder, the outfit grew less appropriate. Her nipples tightened painfully from the temperature change and she grit her teeth, willing herself to endure this.

Thankfully, by the time they reached the dock the hail had turned into a heavy fall of snow and they were running up to the house, sliding in the slurry that had formed as the snow and hail melted against the warm tropical soil. The wind picked up even more and drove the snow against them in what seemed to be building to a blizzard. They raced inside the house and closed the door with a near slam. The staff looked outside with stunned and disbelieving faces at what was occuring.

Kim got a hold of Wade quickly as Shego was rubbing her arms, "Wade, can you do a scan of the Phuket area quickly?"

"Will do Kim." The tech support geek's fingers flew over the keyboard retasking several satellites to the task. "Okay, everything seems similar to other readings I have gotten. The temperature is still falling and the heavy snow is starting to stick. GJ is helping local troops and police mobilize to help people with this new weather."

"Is it slowing down any?" asked Kim worriedly.

"Not yet. There is about a quarter inch accumulation right now and growing. If this keeps up it will destroy the vegetation. I am sure a number of flowers are already dying, so this is looking to be a massive ecological disaster."

There was a tug on Abby's arm. Grace was looking up at her. "What is it Gracie?"

"Can I's get changed and play in the snow? George has never seen snow before." Grace was putting on her sincere face.

Abby looked over at Shego who had pulled her attention away from what Wade was saying. The pale green skinned woman shook her head, amazed at her kid and then nodded her head in assent. The nanny took Grace's hand and led her into the back to get changed into something warmer in order to play in the unusual weather.

Shego jumped into the conversation, agitated from the adrenalin that had been pumping through her on the drive back to shore. "We need to catch this freak Wade. They are causing lots of damage."

"I am working on it Shego, but there is no pattern, no ransom demands and if there is a craft being used it is being cloaked really really well. I want to stop them as much as you do, but I have nothing to go on." Wade looked clearly upset at his inability to solve this technical riddle. Kim felt sorry for the young man, as she knew just how frustrating something like this could be.

"I understand Nerdlinger, we'll get them. I'm just frustrated." growled Shego, trying to let Wade know she wasn't blaming him.

Wade looked at his monitors again. "Okay, it looks like the storm is beginning to dissipate. The barometer is correcting and things should melt in a little while. Maybe a half-inch total accumulation before things petered out. Hopefully the damage won't be too bad."

Grace raced outside, wearing some of her Iceland clothes and began to try to make a snowman with George's help. Everyone stared at the strange sight of the snowman backed by tropical foliage. As the storm faded and blue skies returned, the staff got back to work, twitching a bit nervously. Shego and Kim hugged and Kim kissed her wife on the forehead, "We're going to get them love, trust me."

"I know love, but how much more of this is going to happen before we get a break and can catch them."


	14. Questions

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Questions

"Given everything, do you want to head on to Montana?" Kim was lying on the bed, her head resting on Shego's shoulder, enjoying being held by her wife. Kim really enjoyed doing this.

"I don't know. Part of me says we should really break schedule and head to Greece, but I don't know. Maybe the Weather won't mess up again and we can just try to relax." commented Shego, reaching up to stroke Kim's hair, her fingers running through the soft red strands.

"So a few more days here and then move on?" asked Kim, wanting to make sure they were on the same page. They both disliked it when they weren't sure what the other was thinking about certain things and so they talked quite a bit over how to deal with a lot of things.

"That sounds pretty good. I'm sure Muffin will like hanging with Joss for a couple of days." Shego had to admit that the teen and her mechanical horse were pretty interesting, all things considered. At least the thing wasn't as creepy as ninety-nine percent of the things Drakken made on a regular basis. She could handle a metal horse with an AI in it far better than synthodrones that melted in soda. One was cool, the other just really strange.

"I just hope she doesn't ask for her own mechanical pony. Joss would make her one, just to irritate us." commented Kim, well aware that her cousin would get a kick out of seeing Kim and Shego trying to refrain from getting upset with her over something like that.

"At least we wouldn't have to feed it." countered Shego. "Taking care of horses is expensive."

"Okay, you have a point. I figure it would just make us crazy and you know Grace would want to ride the thing all the time and never give us a moment's peace." Kim could just picture the arguments already, especially the whole no ridding in the house argument. That really did not sound like fun.

Shego had to concede that Kim had a point there. Their daughter would probably want to ride that thing in the house and try to take it to bed with her. She would want to wear her Viking helmet and go on raids to other kids houses. Perhaps they should put off Montana for a little bit? For safety reasons, of course. It wasn't that the was trying to avoid the issue, not even remotely.

"So we're going to stay a few more days?" asked Kim, actually hoping that it was a yes as there were still a few things she wanted to do, like take Shego out to some of the GLBT hot spots for some dancing.

Shego nodded. "Yeah. There are a few more places we can visit and feed more Thai food to the Muffin. Besides I kind of want to just lie out in the sun and relax after some of this madness."

Kim made appreciative noises to that idea. Lying out was nice. The warmth of the sun together with her wife in a bikini was a lovely thing. That certainly held a great appeal. "That sounds good. I think we could use something like that."

"I never expected our vacation to be so filled with insanity. Sorry about that love." Shego leaned over and kissed her wife softly on the forehead.

Kim laughed lightly, smiling happily when her wife kissed her. "Come on, you know it's not your fault. If anything, it is just our luck. I just want to find this weather worker, take them out, and be able to enjoy the rest of our vacation in peace. So, it is not your fault Eme."

Shego chuckled. Sometimes her redhead did have a point or two. "Well, let's hope that Nerdlinger manages to find whoever it is so we can take them out and get back to stress free fun."

Kim lifted her head and kissed her wife. "That is an excellent idea."

Shego held her tight and their kiss deepened. She pulled Kim up along her body, allowing herself free access to the redhead's firm ass. Kim seemed to have no problem with that plan and ran a hand up the side of her wife's torso to fondle a breast. Soon enough sheets were tangled and kicked from the bed, the warmth of the air itself enough of a blanket for them as they made their own heat.

KPKPKPKPKP

The beach was lovely, the clear blue sky was virtually cloudless and Kim and Shego basked under the tropical sun, relishing the feel of the heat baking into them. Kim's tan was darkening nicely, as she has gotten a bit pale during the last year and a half of her course work, and Shego remained pale skinned, without the need for sunscreen, something that had thankfully been passed along to their daughter.

Grace was currently swimming under the watchful eye of Abby, who was right alongside the girl to grab her if she started to need help. George was still on the beach, having drawn the line at going into the ocean for most any reason. Playing in the surf was okay, as he could run away from the bigger waves and deeper water but as far in as Grace was, where the water was several times his height in depth… no way. He did have a sense of his own survival needs.

The day was nice and lazy, in a happy sort of way, and no one was complaining. Everyone was having some fun, in their own particular way, with the exception of maybe Abby who was working as usual. However, the brunette seemed to be enjoying herself as well, smiling and laughing with Grace the few times she needed help. All was right with the world.

One of the staff came down to the beach and said with very little trace of accent, "Miss Abby, phone."

She nodded, pulling Grace out of the water, struggling a little to hold the squealing, wriggling child. "Come on squirt… once I get the phone and talk to whoever called, we can get back to swimming."

Grace flumped down onto the sand by her parents and pouted a little. Shego snickered and plucked her daughter up, pulling the wet girl against her. She looked at her daughter, who was not quite at the dreaded Puppy Dog Pout, but was close. "Awww… is the Princess sad because Abby is gone?"

Grace nodded. She wanted to keep swimming.

"Come on, I'll play in the water with you." Shego sat up and carried her daughter into the surf, the girl giggling the whole time. The former thief and villain played with her daughter, occasionally going underwater and coming up behind the girl, tickling her.

Kim had propped herself onto her elbows and watched her family having fun in the water. She loved this and them so much that it made her shake her head in disbelief. So much had happened in her life and this was the best thing that had ever occurred. Seeing her Shego smiling and laughing while playing with their daughter, instead of snarling and attacking her with hands blazing was a great thing in her opinion. The only time the green-skinned woman got that irate with anyone was when she was talking to Hego, which made sense, as the man had not gotten much better. Thankfully, the strongman had finally figured out the whole lesbian thing but he still preached to them about their immoral lifestyle and how they should change it. She was just glad that the idiot didn't join forces with those right wing nuts who usually went after same-sex couples who had some fame. That would be a disaster. She could almost see the headlines now.

Just watching her family play and listening to the happy noises they made got Kim motivated enough to stand up and head into the surf, to play with them. Shego and she began tossing Grace back and forth between them, occasionally dunking the girl in the water as if they were going to drop her. Grace squealed happily with this and kept yelling for more.

Abby came back down to the strip of sand looking a bit confuzzled, blinking a bit more often than normal as if trying to reboot her brain. Kim caught Grace, rested the girl on her hip, and turned to look at the nanny in concern. "Abby, what's up?"

"That was Seamus. He wants to go out again tonight." The former GJ agent sounded as if she disbelieved what had just happened.

"That's nice. Where are you going?" asked Kim, sure that Abby would have a good time with the man.

"Dinner and a movie apparently." replied Abby, staring off into space a good deal.

Shego chuckled at the sight. "Sounds fun Abbs."

Abby sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing them as if that would wipe the craziness away, "But what if he is planning something?"

Shego and Kim both shrugged noncommittally, with the older saying, "Then we take him out and any cronies he might have. It's a non-issue."

"But what if he…"

Kim butted in quickly, to stop the whole chain of what ifs "But what if he isn't? Take a chance. We have Grace, you go have fun and take care of yourself if needed."

Abby pouted some, as she was aware that she had been out argued yet again. She was worried and her bosses didn't really seem to take her warnings seriously. Unlike her bosses, she knew about the tremendous damage a sniper or a bomb could do. She had witnessed these things first hand and she knew that no reflexes in the world could handle a well timed IED. These were the things that worried her, things that even the incredible women she worked for couldn't deal with. And yet they simply brushed her fears aside.

Shego took Grace from her wife and kissed the girl on the cheek. "Why don't you play in the sand a while Muffin."

"Okay." Grace didn't need to be told twice in order for her to run off and play. Actually, she barely needed to be told once.

Wanting to play near the water instead of in the water, Grace wandered to the shoreline with George and an idea popped into her head. It would be fun and so she said to her naked molerat, "I wanna dig a hole here an try an keep the water out."

George looked at her skeptically, this didn't sound like a good plan to him. "Uh-uh. Nope."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

George reluctantly agreed to the plan, muttering to himself the whole time and soon they were both frantically digging, trying to build a sand barrier against the waves and struggling with keeping the water out. It wasn't working very well but she kept at it, knowing that if she tried hard enough she could do this. She was a Possible after all and they didn't believe in quitting. She was sure that her mothers could have done it.

While Abby was keeping an eye on Grace, the two Possible women turned and began playing in the surf themselves, mock fighting and laughing, water splashing everywhere from both kicks and sweeps of the arms. Finally, Shego tackled Kim and they tussled a little underwater. Kim had managed to get a good sized breath and so had Shego before they crashed into the waves, so that enabled them to stay under for about two minutes before they both broke the surface of the water panting for air, then spluttering as a wave smacked into both of them. They continued laughing when they had their breath back. It was a good day.

At about lunchtime they headed back to the house and they could smell something tasty in the air when they slid open the back door. Grace was herded into her shower by Abby while the other two shared a quick shower in order to rinse the salt water off themselves and they threw on some clothes afterwards. Grace had beaten them to the table, which wasn't a surprise and had apparently gotten into her seat all by herself. She was beaming at her parents proudly. Shego looked at her and asked, "What do you want to drink Muffin?"

"Can I has a soda?" The girl asked.

Kim absently corrected her daughter, barely even noticing that anymore. "Have."

Grace nodded, corrected herself and then said, "Can I have a soda?"

"Sure thing Muffin. Orange or grape?" Shego was waiting for the answer.

"Orange." Grace seemed definitive about her answer. The thought of orange soda made her smile.

Shego went into the kitchen and told the staff what drinks they wanted and headed back to the table. She was doing her best not to let her daughter know what was coming up for food. "Mommy, what's for lunch?

"Well… I'm not sure I want to tell you. Want it to be a surprise?" teased Shego, smirking a little.

"No, I wanna know now." whined Grace just a little. She knew if she whined too much her mommy would be upset with her so she held back from the full force of her desire to know.

Shego leaned across the table, looking around warily, to check and see if there were any chance someone could overhear and Grace tried to follow suit which made Kim have to hold back giggles. The green skinned woman looked right into her daughter's green eyes and said, "Thai."

Grace squealed happily, bouncing up and down in her seat, clapping excitedly and the staff brought the food in, setting down various plates down and giving all of them bowls of Tom Kha Gai to start their meal with. Discussion stopped as the eating began. Grace slurped her soup happily. It was certainly a good day.


	15. Dating Tornados

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Dating Tornados

"So… are you ready for your date?" asked Kim.

"I… I don't know." said Abby nervously. "What if he does something?"

"Like kiss you?" asked Shego, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, like pull a gun on me." fretted Abby. She really didn't need this shit and Kim and Shego were both pushing her to date him. She never really stood a chance.

"It's cute that you are fretting about him." taunted Shego, her smirk clearly dancing across her lips. "It must mean you care."

"Could you cut that out?" snapped Abby, getting too wired over the issue to think straight. She was nervous enough without her employers adding to the mix.

One of the Thai staff came in, bowed and said, "There is a Mr. O'Sullivan at the door."

Abby eeped a little and then headed off, shaking a little. She wasn't the brave and dangerous former Global Justice agent now, but a girl nervous about her date. It was cute.

Mr. O'Sullivan liked what he saw, based off the way he looked at the nanny, with his jaw dropped. When he found his voice he said, "Ye are beautiful."

Abby blushed. "Thank you."

The two headed off and Kim and Shego chuckled. Abby needed to have someone in her life and this guy seemed alright in their eyes. He hadn't done anything that looked suspicious so far, as far as they could tell. It wasn't like they were going to keep their eyes closed because of this, but he seemed decent.

Grace came up to them and asked politely, "Momma, Mommy, can we play a game?"

Kim picked up her daughter and kissed her cheek, "Sure thing Muffin, what do you want to play?"

"Can we play Candyland?" Grace's eyes were huge and it was clear that she was trying to develop the Puppy Dog Pout. Kim and Shego were dreading the day, though she was hoping that she had developed the same kind of immunity her mother seemed to have against hers.

"Okay. We'll play until dinner is ready." replied Kim, as they were heading to Grace's room.

They retrieved the game board that Wade had made for the little girl. He had programmed several children games into it and it was a voice activated system to make it easier for Grace to use it. The young inventor believed that it would save space and be an upgradeable gift as the girl got older. Grace liked it a lot and was always happy to play something.

Kim, Shego, Grace, and George all played Candyland. Grace was really enjoying it, especially since she was in the lead and laughed a good bit. Kim and Shego held hands and just enjoyed the time with their daughter. They really didn't care who won.

* * * * *

Abby was in the car, heading towards some unknown restaurant somewhere in Phuket, nervous over what Seamus wanted from her. Was he a spy from WEE or maybe a freelancer mercenary like Shego had been for a little while or what.

Seamus looked over at her, a bit worried. He could tell that something was bugging Abby from all of her fidgeting. "Are ye alright?"

Abby bit her lip but then decided to just come right out with it. "Seamus what are you planning?"

"Plannin'? I am takin' ye tae dinner and then mayhaps the beach. Do ye nae like the beach?" Seamus slowed down, as he didn't want to get into an accident from being distracted in this conversation.

"I saw your Global Justice file Seamus." said Abby flatly.

The car was quiet as they drove a bit more towards town. Seamus was looking straight ahead giving off waves of anger, as he said, "I told ye I was a writer an I am. I left Ireland tae get away from tha' life. Sure I used tae be tha' person, but I am no longer a mercenary. Believe me or don't, yer call. Do ye wan' me tae take ye back?"

Abby wasn't sure. What he had said sounded like the truth but there really was no way she would be able to find out if it was the truth without getting to know him better. She was trapped in a catch 22 and she hated those. "No, let's keep going. I just wanted to let you know that I am worried about it and wanted to be upfront."

Seamus nodded and kept driving.

They pulled up to another of the many hotels that filled the island but this one was on the other side from the city of Phuket. The valet let them out of the car and the two of them walked inside, Abby hanging on Seamus's arm. The restaurant was elegant, with waiters in suit like uniforms and a small band providing background music and Abby was really glad she had dressed up as much as she had. Anything less and she would have felt terribly out of place.

The meal was a little tense at first, as neither could really think of something to say to break the ice a bit, but gradually both of them began to relax and have a good time. The food they ate was exquisite and Abby sighed happily, as she pushed away the last of her desert. "That was a wonderful meal Seamus."

"Yer welcome, Abby. Do ye wanna dance wit me?" He stood up and extended his hand to her.

It didn't take any time at all to decide on the answer. Abby rose to her feet saying, "Yes."

They walked to the nearly empty dance floor and joined the one other couple dancing there. They danced a simple waltz, and Abby loved the gentle way he led them around the floor. It was soft but held strength. She smiled blissfully and gripped his hand tighter. She had completely let go of her worry and had just gone with the flow of things. Between numbers, they stopped and Abby kissed him. Seamus just smirked mischievously at her.

They walked out onto a balcony that overlooked the beach and the ocean beyond. Abby could spot several different places easily from all of the lights. The stars were shining and she felt light and tingly, sighing happily. Everything seemed perfect.

Seamus asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment, "Do ye wanna dance more?"

"Could we just stand out here for a while. It is such a beautiful view."

"Aye, we can do tha'." replied Seamus who came up and embraced her from behind. He nuzzled her neck briefly, kissing it softly.

They stood there, quietly looking out at the ocean for a while, each moving in their own thoughts about the other.

* * * * *

After dinner, Kim and Shego got a call from Wade. They turned on the projector feature and Wade's face was much larger. "Kim, Shego the weather person hit again."

"Where?" asked Kim.

"Your Uncle Slim's ranch."

"What?!" blurted Kim worriedly. What had happened? Were they hurt? Was the ranch destroyed? What?

"No one was hurt, there was just a lot of superficial damage. There was a tornado and baseball sized hail that was heading towards them but very little hit the ranch proper, just tore up some fields and destroyed a bunch of fences. Then it just vanished." finished Wade, wanting to make sure that he had said everything he needed to say at this point.

"Got anything that can help us find this bastard yet?" asked Shego. She liked Slim and Joss was a great kid, sort of following in Kim's footsteps. That and they both adored Grace. Shego generally liked people who liked her kid.

"Sort of. The distortion field that the stealth field is giving off has a certain frequency that I can see now. I am trying to look for it, but it is a big globe and I can't see everywhere at once. I'm getting closer to nailing them though." said Wade, some pride in his voice. "I think the weather machine is similar to the one Dr. Drakken used in Canada that one time. That leads me to believe that Drakken might be the one responsible."

Shego growled, honestly getting bent, "That bastard. I will make him pay for ruining my vacation."

Kim one armed hugged her in an attempt to calm her down some, "The vacation isn't ruined, just been a bit… messed up. It's nothing we can't handle. Ok?"

Shego nodded. Kim really had developed a knack for calming her down quickly. Either that or she was getting soft. "Okay. So any ideas?"

Wade shrugged, "I don't know. If you guys just keep going with your vacation I can keep looking for him. Deal?"

The two women looked at each other and nodded. It seemed as good a plan as any of the others. "Deal."

"We'll you two have some fun and I'll check back when I have more information." Wade ended the transmission.

"So what do you think?" asked Kim as she turned to face her wife, who was leaning against one of the couches.

"Well, if we are supposed to keep going than I think we need to figure out the next stop. We should probably move on." commented Shego, even though she was a bit depressed about leaving Thailand.

"Well, Slim's is out so Greece?"

Shego nodded. Yeah. I have two places there actually, one on Mykonos and one in Athens. Your choice Princess."

Kim bit her lip as she thought about this decision. Which would be the better place? Mykonos was an incredibly beautiful island and she knew it would be almost as relaxing as here but Athens meant that they could take Grace around all of the historical sites that filled the city and surrounding area. That would certainly be a good idea. Her daughter seemed to have enjoyed the Kwan Yin temple they had gone to, based off her sneaking off to explore so that would probably be for the best. "Why don't we go to Athens, so we can show Grace the Parthenon and stuff. I am sure she'll like it."

Shego nodded, she had been thinking along similar lines. "That could be fun. I haven't been there in a while. In fact, I think the last time I was in Athens I stole something. Can't remember what it was though."

Kim rolled her eyes, amused at her wife's antics. "You and your life of crime."

Shego chuckled, "Yes but it got me you."

Kim hugged Shego and gave her a passionate kiss, "I guess it did, Eme."

Grace came in, all sleepy eyed, holding Kim's old pandaroo. "Mommy, Momma, can I has a drink?"

Shego came over and picked up her very sleepy daughter. "Come on Muffin, let's get you a drink, and then off to bed with you."

Grace laid her down on Shego's shoulder and closed her eyes. She murmured sleepily "'kay."

Kim watched the two she loved the most in all the world head off to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Kim smiled as she was filled with warmth at the sight of her loves. This was the life she wanted and that made her happy. She hadn't know she had wanted this life, but now she was certain that this was indeed the life for her.

* * * * *

Abby and Seamus were dancing slowly on the beach, moving to the faint music they could hear from a nearby hotel on the soft sand. The two of them kissed deeply and Abby sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. It felt good to be held by him. She felt safe and cared for in his arms. She liked this and enjoyed being held.

Seamus broke the kiss to look her in the eyes. His lopsided grin made her smile softly. "I know this might be a bit forward, but do ye think tha' ye might wanna gae te me place?"

Abby smiled at that idea. It sounded like a plan she could get behind. She wanted to do more than kiss and privacy worked better for that. "I think that is an excellent idea. I think taking this someplace more private could be a good thing."

"Excellent. Shall we?" He held him arm out for her and she took it. She trusted him by this point, quite in contrast to what she had felt and believed at the beginning of the night.

The two of them left the beach and they drove off to Seamus's house. Abby was chuckling to herself over her earlier worries. Everything was fine and she just might have fallen for him, as there was so much about him that was attractive. This was not a bad thing in her mind. Besides, she hadn't been laid in quite a while and her body certainly wanted to partake in that particular activity, already soaking her in preparation. This might turn out to be a good thing as far as she knew. He certainly felt like he could be someone that could ring her bell a good number of times before he fell over. She reached out and rested her hand on his upper thigh, rubbing softly, making her intentions known.

Seamus grinned at her and soon they pulled up to his place that was farther down the coast. They entered it and once the door closed, the kissing began in earnest. Clothes were flung off wildly, leaving a trail of discarded items on the way towards the bedroom. A short while later Abby cried out for what was the first time of many that night.


	16. Mykonos Bound

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Mykonos Bound

The ladies were busy packing up their stuff with the questionable help of Grace. Grace kept trying to pack things they hadn't brought with them or bought as souvenirs. She required nearly constant observation to ensure nothing was taken. The last few days in Phuket had been great, with Abby going out several different times with her Irishman and coming back all smiling and glassy eyed. She endured the necessary teasing and everything. In addition to that, the family went to several different places to have some fun, including a few beaches and some historic sites. They had even spent a day sailing. Grace enjoyed sitting in the sail, thinking it was really cool.

Now, however, they were ready to move on to the next stop and check out what was there. Shego didn't even look up from her folding of clothes when she asked, "Do you have everything Pumpkin?"

"Yes Eme. Do you?"

Shego snorted derisively. "Yes, of course I do."

"Well, same here." Kim stuck her tongue out at her wife.

Shego rolled her eyes at that response. "What are you, twelve?"

"Maybe when you met me." teased Kim right back playfully.

Shego growled and lunged for her wife. Kim nimbly danced to the side, stuck her tongue out, and went, "Nyaaaahhhhh!"

They chased each other around the bedroom for a while, doing rolls off the bed before Abby knocked on the door. "You ready?"

The two women stopped what they were doing and giggled. "Yes, we're ready."

"I swear, you two are worse than Grace sometimes." grumbled the nanny.

It did not take very long at all for them to load up everything into the car and say their goodbyes to the staff. They drove through town and got to their ship at the airport. It took very little time to get everything loaded into the hoverpod. While Kim and Abby were busy stowing things away, Shego preformed the preflight checks and worked on getting clearance to leave Phuket from the tower. As they strapped in, Kim started a movie for Grace in order to keep her occupied during one of the trickier parts of flying. Their daughter watched it happily with no fuss, as they took off and made their way to cruising altitude swiftly.

Once the episode of Dora the Explorer was over, they were already at 30,000 feet and heading to the west, racing with the sun. Grace came up to the front and chimed in with, "Momma? Where we go?"

"Greece." replied Shego, checking the panel, making sure that everything was good.

"Ewwww…!" Grace looked grossed out as if her mother told her they were going to a waste treatment plant. "Grease is ooky."

"Greece not grease." commented Shego, not even turning in her seat.

Grace cocked her head, clearly not following her mother. "Hunh?"

Kim smiled at her daughter and decided to explain, as her wife would simply wind the child up more if given the chance. "We are going to Greece which is a country and not grease which is ooky."

Grace bit her bottom lip in thought, trying to process that. "Not same thing?"

Kim shook her head. "They are not the same thing."

"'kay." Grace lay down on the floor of the craft and began to color in her coloring book. She was coloring some people green, some people blue, and some people flesh toned like her Momma and Abby. George was helping by grabbing different crayons for her as she diligently worked on her masterpiece.

Things went well on the flight, with Shego and Kim cuddled up for part of it on one of the couches in the back, reading, while the autopilot did it's thing. After a while, Grace began to get fidgety and noisy. Abby glanced at the clock and realized that it was lunchtime back in Phuket and that might be the source of Grace's noise making. "Grace, go wash your hands while I get lunch ready, okay?"

Grace nodded and went into the hoverpod's bathroom. Abby pulled out the container of Pad Thai that had been prepared for the little girl by the chef back in Phuket and set about heating it in the microwave. When Grace came out of the bathroom, wiping her hands on her clothes, and smelled the food she squeed loudly and hustled over to Abby. She looked over at her nanny with huge eyes. "Abby has Thai?"

"I have Thai, Gracie. And here is yours."

Grace clapped excitedly and then took her bowl, moving a little before she sat on the floor and began digging in. Kim and Shego chuckled at the sight before getting their own meals. Between bites, Grace looked at her parents with hope in her eyes, "Do they has Thai in Greece?"

"Have. And maybe, but we will be eating Greek food baby." corrected Kim, not wanting to get her daughter's hopes up.

"Is Geek food good?" Grace looked a bit skeptical at that

Shego nodded, smiling at the little redhead. "Yes it is. You'll have fun there and the food is good. I promise Muffin."

"'kay." And with that, Grace turned her full attention to her Pad Thai and ignoring all the less important things, like her parents.

KPKPKPKPKP

Shego had Grace in her arms as they walked down the small flight of stairs to their place in Mykonos. Shego had a nice white walled villa that overlooked the ocean to the west, which had a small landing pad atop it perfect for helicopters or hoverpods. Now she carried her daughter downstairs, while Kim and Abby grabbed the bare essentials they would need that were in their overnight bags. Granted the sun was still up, but Grace could have cared less. It was definitely sleep time.

Shego carried Grace in to a guest bedroom and laid her down on the full size bed. She got the overnight bag from Abby, put it too the side, undressed the girl and quickly put her unconscious child under the sheets. They wouldn't have to worry about offending the staff here so no clothes was the order of the house.

She tucked Grace into bed with her pandaroo and kissed her on the forehead. As she straightened, she brushed some hair from the girl's face and stood there, smiling softly at her own little miracle. She crossed her arms, sort of hugging herself and watched her daughter sleep for a bit, until Kim came in and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. She kissed the green skinned woman's shoulder and asked, "Fast asleep?"

Shego nodded, still looking at the girl. "Didn't even wake up while I changed her. She is dead to the world."

Kim tightened her arms. "We done good."

"That we have."

Kim tugged the dark haired woman backwards. "Come on, let's have some wine, and look out at the Aegean."

The two women got their wine and sat out on the balcony, overlooking the ocean. The water was a beautiful blue and looked inviting but they were planning to hit the beach tomorrow so there was no need to head down there at the moment. Now, all that was planned with the rest of their day was to relax and enjoy the lovely scenery.

After a while, Shego got a smile on her face as she thought of something and stood. "Come on Pumpkin."

Kim scrambled to her feet, yawning, asking, "Where are we going?"

"Abby, watch Grace. Come on Princess, we need to get there soon or we will miss out."

They got into the small car built for the small local streets and drove through the winding roads until they reached the city itself. Shego drove confidently and pulled up to a parking space. Kim got out of the car, trying to follow the woman who seemed to know exactly where she was going. She called out, "What's the rush?"

Shego didn't answer but raced through the streets with Kim on her heels. Soon the green skinned woman stopped at a small restaurant, that had seats set at the water's edge behind a small white retaining wall. Shego was talking to someone when Kim came to a stop. She looked around, as if trying to make sense of things and asked, "We raced all the way here for dinner?"

Shego shook her head. Sometimes her wife was an idiot. "Princess, look out at the water?"

Kim turned her head and looked. The waves were slight and the water calm. "Okay? And?"

With a sigh of long-suffering, Shego said, "Look where the Sun is."

Kim took a look at the Sun and then realized that it was moving towards sunset. The redhead turned and smiled at her wife a bit apologetically. "Thank you. This will be awesome."

The women had a tasty local fish dish for supper, along with some Retzina, a regional wine that had an interesting taste that took a little getting used to. For dessert, they each had a good sized wedge of baklava, with a very rich honey mixed in with the pistachio nuts. They both moaned appreciatively over it.

As they lingered after dinner over small glasses of Ouzo, Shego sighed and said, "Princess, this is why I have a house here. The people and food here are wonderful. The scenery is breathtaking and I really enjoy it here. It really is a great place to come and get away from everything."

Kim reached over and took her wife's hand, squeezing it slightly. "I can see why."

Shego turned to face Kim, as a clever idea hit her. "I know of an island trip we need to go on."

Kim grew suspicious, as she was familiar with that look. That was her wife's 'I'm about to be bad' look. She cautiously asked, "Where?"

"Well, there is a tiny island here in the Aegean that is really very famous, because of one of their poets. It is a beautiful island and I think you will enjoy it." Shego said cryptically.

"Who?"

"The poet was Sappho. The island of Lesbos isn't really all that far and I think it would be a great trip." Shego chuckled as Kim blushed brightly.

"Lesbos?" squeaked Kim.

Shego nodded slowly and suggestively, saying, "You know… where we come from?"

Kim's blush darkened and Shego leaned back in her chair and laughed. Shego slowed to a chuckle and sighed happily, turning soft eyes on her green eyed girl. "God I love you Kimmie. You are so perfect."

"Thanks. I think you are perfect as well." Kim smiled past her blush and soon the color of her face faded. "So a few days here and then off to Athens?"

Shego nodded. "I figure a few trips, to Lesbos, Crete and such. Then we can head over to the mainland in order to hit Athens then maybe Sparta. There is a lot to see here so we can take our time. After that, we have a wide variety of places available. I mean we can head to Argentina for a while and do some skiing."

Kim nodded. "That would be nice. You know, this trip has been too weird so far to be truly relaxing. I keep expecting the sky to open up and a hurricane to blow up out of nowhere to destroy everything. Or snow. Or hail or something else. That really isn't a good way to spend your vacation. I might as well have stayed home and gone on missions."

"I agree. And when we catch this idiot, we are going to make them pay in so very many new and unusual ways that it will be a learning experience for everyone. I have some ideas I want to try out and they seem like just the jerks to try these on."

"Eme, we have to turn them over to Global Justice in one piece." chided Kim, trying t remind her wife that human rights violations could have repercussions.

"True, but I can brand them first. It worked great on Dementor, so why not on whoever this is?" commented Shego, grinning. "You know… I have an idea that doesn't involve this issue. Maybe we can find a nice secluded place out in the in the Med to set the hoverpod down and skinny dip. Does that sound like fun?" Shego took a sip of her Ouzo, enjoying the black licorice taste. She had an eyebrow quirked suggestively.

"I think so. I have always wanted to do something like that. Swim naked, like in some of the frescos in Crete. I think that might be a lot of fun." Kim had another sip of her drink as well, enjoying the tasty burn that slid down her throat.

Shego tossed back her shot, finishing it. "Come on. I have a few ideas on how we can spend our time until we fall asleep."

Kim stood and grinned, liking the sound of that. "Do you now? All the talk about Greek historic sites give you ideas?"

Shego nodded, her smile turning to a smirk. "Yep and I want to go home and say my prayers to Aphrodite at the most appropriate altar I know of."


	17. Summer Loving

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Summer Loving

Grace blinked in surprise when she woke in a bed. She had fallen asleep in the hoverpod and was now somewhere else. The sheets were nice and comfy and the pillow was soft and she had her pandaroo, so all was good. She sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and began to look for the bathroom. There was a pressing need there and her mommas did not like it if she wet the bed. Grace opened one door and found towels and stuff, which wasn't helpful. Another let her find her mothers, which was helpful, and the last door she tried was the bathroom. She scurried in and took care of business.

Once done, she headed directly to her mothers. She climbed onto the bed and snuggled between them in the fairly small space available. She grinned happily, as her Mommy snuggled back into her and her Momma cover her with an arm. This was a safe and happy place and she loved it. Her Momma nuzzled her hair and then kissed the back of her head, "Morning Muffin."

"Morning Momma. Are we in Greek now?" asked Grace quietly, not wanting to wake her Mommy.

"Yes sweetie, we are in Greece now." said Kim softly. "Why don't you get dressed and you and Abby can go for a little explore around the outside of the house before breakfast?"

Grace made happy noises and scampered away, letting Kim snuggle back against Shego. She kissed the pale neck, which drew an appreciative moan from the woman. Shego said, in a very sleepy voice, "Mornin' Pumpkin. Don't stop."

Kim kissed her wife some more, leaving tiny kisses all along her neck and shoulder. Shego wriggled appreciatively under the attention, wanting more of that. Kim snaked a hand over her wife's hip and down, to draw little circles on Shego's mons seductively. "You don't want me to stop?"

"God no. Please Kim…" begged Shego in a little voice that was so different from how she usually sounded.

Kim liked the way Shego woke up when she was being teased. The normally dominant woman became a near submissive little puppy eager to please so long as the petting continued. The contrast was one of the things Kim loved about her wife. Kim bit the green flesh of Shego's shoulder gently as she slid one finger down lower, hooking it slightly. There was a slight gasp at the first touch and then Shego relaxed into it, yielding to Kim's touch, spreading her legs for easier access. Kim brought her fully awake with a shudder.

Shego turned over and kissed her wife. "Thank you love. That was a nice way to wake up."

"Your welcome." purred Kim happily. "After last night it was the least I could do in return."

"Well, thank you. We should get up before the Muffin barges in."

"Don't worry about that, she is on an explore with Abby, so we are good for a little while longer. We might want to get breakfast started though." Kim stretched upwards, groaning as her muscles stretched, and then slid out of the bed. "Come on Eme, let's get cracking."

Shego groaned and got to her feet. She padded out to the kitchen and started some coffee before she took care of other business. She felt like she was going to need it today.

Breakfast was some toasted English Muffins with slices of tomato and feta on top, plain yogurt and coffee. It hit the spot for the two women and they made happy noises. Grace and Abby bounded in from outside. Grace looked excited and was bouncing. "This place neat."

Shego smiled at her daughter. "Thanks Muffin. So do you want to go someplace to explore or down to the beach today?"

The short dark red haired child with the pale light green skin thought for a moment, looking remarkably like Kim, and then she said in no uncertain terms, "Explore."

"Okay, you get your breakfast, while your Momma and I get dressed and then we will take off to someplace fun." Shego grinned at her daughter, having known that exploring something would be higher on the list. Grace had almost the same insatiable curiosity that Kim had.

Once everyone was dressed, the group got back into the hoverpod and took off towards the island of Lesbos that was a fairly good flight away. Kim just chuckled when her wife named the destination and shook her head. Shego was making this sound like they were going on some sort of pilgrimage. Kim had to admit, that in a way, going to the place where the term Lesbian originated might actually be fun, in a interesting bit of history sort of way. Shego seemed much more interested in it at this point then she did, but the idea was growing on her.

One of the first things they spotted on their way to the island was Olympos peak. The mountain was a good marker and grew larger as they neared. Shego was busy piloting, as she had to deal with both Greek and Turkish air traffic control at that point and didn't want to have any issues with either group. Soon they set down near the city of Eresos, which was a seaside down with concrete buildings and had a dark sand beach. The little bay had higher cliffs on either side that provided some shelter. This place, Skala Eressou, was the birthplace of Sappho.

They wandered around the town some and Grace thought the ancient walls were pretty neat, especially when she found out how old they were. She climbed them some, having a good time exploring the area and seeing neat thins. She was noticing something going on around them and it made her cock her head in thought. "Mommy?"

"Yes Gracie?" replied her mother, holding Kim's hand.

"There lot of girls holding hands." stated Grace, as if she had discovered the next big thing and was slightly confused by that.

"And?" Shego wasn't following where her daughter was going.

"Are they like you and Momma?" Their daughter finally asked.

Kim turned at this, as she had been looking at the scenery, and the two women shared a smile with each other. "Some of them are Muffin. They are probably in love and wanted to take a fun trip for the summer, just like we did."

Grace just nodded. That had made sense and had answered her question. Shego grinned, grabbed her wife, and kissed her soundly. The intensity of the kiss had caught the attention of several of the couples, who had recognized the pair, since the two famous women were rather distinctive. Kim smiled happily at the kiss and then hugged her wife tightly. "I love you."

Shego smirked, amused by this, "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

The little family then went off to go see the Petrified Forest and then to look at a few more of the ruins scattered over the island. Grace was having a great time exploring, and because of how open the island was, with only some small scrub in many of the areas they were at, she was able to wander fairly far from Abby, who was constantly scanning the area for trouble. The young girl climbed up onto broken columns, standing there with George, trying to look all heroic and stuff. Kim made sure to take a lot of pictures of that as she thought it was adorable.

For lunch, the family headed back to Skala Eressou and found a local place to eat that had a fairly large number of female couples at the tables. There was some murmuring when they came in, as they were recognized. Grace found this whole thing fascinating, and decided she needed to have another explore. First, she had to slip away. "Momma, I has to go potty."

Abby stood and held out a hand. "Come on Grace, let's go."

After she had taken care of that issue, on the way back she pulled free from Abby's grip and headed straight to one of the other tables. This had to be accomplished quickly before she was caught again. She looked at the two women and smiled, "Are you in love?"

Abby reached her right after, just a moment too slow. "Sorry about that. She's four."

One of the women waved a hand, basically playing this whole incident off. "Don't worry about it. And yes sweetie, we are in love."

"Good. My Momma and Mommy say being in love is very important." stated Grace with a nod.

"You have some smart Mommies." agreed the woman.

"Yep. They're the bestest." Grace crossed her arms definitively, as if she had scored a major point in this conversation.

"Come on Grace, we need to get back to our food. It was nice meeting you." said Abby, blushing from the embarrassing situation.

"Nice meeting you. Good bye Grace."

"Bye." Grace was happy as she was steered back to her table. She had accomplished her mission and was quite proud of that. She sat down happily and had some more of her falafel that was really good with the weird cucumber sauce. Her mothers looked at her oddly.

Kim looked over at Abby, as if that would provide some answers, "What was that all about?"

Abby chuckled some, "Believe it or not, your daughter went up and asked them if they were in love."

Shego started chuckling. "That's Gracie for you."

KPKPKPKPKP

When Shego's scans on the flight back to Mykonos showed that the area was clear of surface craft and aircraft, Shego set the hoverpod down onto the water. Kim looked over at her a bit confused, "What are we doing?"

Shego stood and began taking off her shirt and bra, "I figured that we could go swimming out here in the ocean. You know, the Aegean feels wonderful on your skin."

She pulled her shorts and panties off and kicked them onto one of the benches, stating, "Grace can wear her floaties, I have the anti-shark field on, and it will be lovely. Come on love, let's swim."

Kim looked at her naked wife and her very toned body with no visible body hair anywhere and licked her lips subconsciously. She glanced over at Grace, who looked excited over the idea, and then nodded. She really was not a fan of disappointing her daughter. "Okay, but just for a little while."

She took her clothes off, helped Grace get undressed, and then put on the floaties, which Abby had dug out and inflated. Kim and Shego dove into the sun warmed water and came up out of the water just in time to watch their little girl jump into the ocean with a big splash. Grace was giggling as she tried to swim over to her parents, legs kicking frantically. She was more wriggling in the water than anything else so them swam over to her and played a bit.

Kim lay back and floated, sighing as the warm water hugged her body comfortably, almost lulling her to sleep. This was what a vacation should be like, with relaxation, and fun and no pressures. This was what she had wanted once she had graduated and had been able to finally relax after four very hectic years of classes. She thought about the fact that if Shego hadn't loved her, really loved her and they hadn't had Abby helping them, there is no way her family would have stayed together through school. Even when Shego had been taking classes, the green skinned woman had worked at keeping them together and keeping their love alive. It was something that Kim was ever so thankful for.

With a twist of her body, Kim turned in the water and swam over to the dark hared woman with a few powerful strokes. Kim treaded water next to her and said, "Thank you."

Shego looked over at her wife in some confusion, not sure quite what Kim was getting at. "For what?"

"For loving me. I know that the last few years haven't been easy on us and I am sorry I let school eat my brain the way it did. I neglected you and Gracie far too much during that time and I am sorry. Thank you for loving me enough to put up with me being an idiot." Kim smiled a bit weakly, unsure of how her green skinned wife would take this confession.

"Princess, it's okay. It was entirely my pleasure. If I could manage to not kill you after that damn four am naco misadventure of yours, why would I even blink at some stress over school?" replied Shego reasonably, lifting a hand out of the water, and resting it on her cheek.

"You are incredible, you know that?"

Shego gave a familiar mischievous grin and said, "Of course, I thought everybody knew that?"

Kim splashed her for that and things degenerated into a massive splash and underwater tickle fight between the two of them. Finally, Shego grabbed her, kissed her, and grinned like a proud warrior at her conquest. The small wave smacking her in the face only made Kim laugh. After sputtering a bit to get the salt water out of her face, Shego grinned and said, "I love you Kim, now and forever."


	18. Greek Holiday

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Greek Holiday

The hoverpod was packed for their trip that day and the ladies were all ready for the flight across the water to the mainland. They were planning on going to see as many of the sights in Athens that they could that day, but mostly focusing on the Parthenon and a museum or two. They had a car arranged for them at the airport and everything was ready for their trip. The adults were looking forward to this and Grace just knew they were going somewhere that was supposed to be interesting.

They all boarded the hoverpod and took off, with Shego piloting as usual. The flight was really easy and fairly quick, all things considered and the time flew by as the adults chatted and Grace and George colored in another great masterpiece. It was a shorter trip than the flight to Lesbos had been and they passed a number of smaller islands along the way. They landed at the Athens Airport and got the rental car that Abby had already arranged for them, as it was a pretty strong car with bulletproofing and a few surprises built in thanks to the local Global Justice office. Shego loved the car even more, since it just happened to be green.

"No Eme, we are not taking this car back with us." stated Kim, putting her foot down the third time the former thief asked if she could keep it.

"But Pumpkin… it has a minirocket launcher and a jet boost. This is like the perfect car." Shego tried the Puppy Dog Pout but wasn't very successful.

"Mommy, why does your face look funny?" asked Grace, confused over why they were going on about the car. It was only okay and her booster seat was still the same.

Shego pouted and harrumphed in response. "Don't worry about it Muffin. Mommy was just being silly."

Grace looked a bit confused about that but gave up on trying to understand her parents. Besides, they were here for an explore and that was what she was looking forward to. George was happily riding in the front pocket of her overalls and they were talking about what sort of cool things they were going to see this time. She hoped there would be more cool pillars she could climb on.

The family got into the car and headed off to the Acropolis, wanting to get the big site out of the way first and hitting some of the museums later. The traffic was a bit crazy, with several large tour busses trying to eat up all of the road. Shego zipped around them as if she were a native rather than a tourist. Kim eeped a few times and was thankful when they reached their destination in one piece.

The walk up the hill to the Parthenon was nice and not terribly steep. Shego carried Grace on her shoulders so she wouldn't get lost under the jostling from several tour groups from different countries. Thankfully, no one recognized them for who they were. As they got closer to the top, Kim began reading from a guidebook aloud, so that Grace would have a better idea what she was looking at other than a lot of broken buildings.

Abby was holding Grace's hand when they walked all around the top of the hill, as it was a bit more open and thus less crowded. Grace kept tugging her in different directions, but Abby was staying with her parents, which was bugging the small child, who had seen a number of really cool places she wanted to explore. There were lots of broken pillars but even better were the large number of small nooks and crannies that she was sure held something totally awesome inside for her to find. They she would be a big hero just like her mommies.

Kim and Shego were holding hands and taking in the sights. Kim sighed and said, "You know, I have been here twice and it never registered with me how beautiful the view is from up here."

"Twice? I never did a job here." stated Shego teasingly.

"Well, once was Dementor, who thought some of the stone from the Acropolis would make some device or other he had built more powerful. Mad scientists are idiots. The other time was dealing with Monkey Fist, who had heard that Alexander the Great had brought a sacred monkey relic back here from India." replied Kim, leaning her head on her wife's shoulder as they looked out across the city.

"Was there one?" asked Shego, interested in the adventure.

"Nope. Ron and I fought him and his stupid monkey ninjas in and around the various buildings here and finally he ran away. Apparently Monty was having an off day."

"Mystical Monkey stuff in Greece? That just sounds weird. There are a lot of places where I can imagine that kind of thing, but not here. That just sounds strange." commented Shego, chuckling some.

"Well, his stupid quest for all that stupid monkey stuff took Ron and me all over the globe. Kind of annoying actually. At least the jungles made more sense than here. I mean look around, how do this seem like a place to house some sort of monkey artifact?"

Shego chuckled and agreed with her love. She turned her head to spot Abby dealing with Grace, who looked as if she was trying to pull free. Shego squeezed her wife's hand and then let it go. "Trouble on the horizon."

Kim turned as Shego stalked over and picked Grace up. Grace squirmed a bit and then settled down knowing escape was futile. Shego held her daughter and kissed her nose, "Why are you being such a brat Muffin?"

"I wanna go splore the rocks." whined Grace, wanting to strike out on her on towards adventure.

"Gracie, we just don't want you to get hurt. Do you want to get hurt?" asked Shego calmly, trying hard to be a logical parent and not just going for the classic 'because I'm the parent' line that she had always hated.

The little redhead pouted some more, "No. I just wanna splore."

"I know sweetie, but not here. There are too many people here and too many places where you could get hurt. Maybe we can find you someplace where you can explore that isn't as likely to get you hurt. They are doing a lot of restoration here, making things better and you might fall and get hurt and we would be sad."

Grace sniffled a few times, as she got more and more upset and then said, "Okay Mommy."

"Now if you are good, we will get you some ice cream where we have lunch, okay?"

Grace nodded excitedly, going so far as to cross her heart as a promise. Shego set her down and Grace stayed by Abby's side while they finished looking around the rest of the area. Once that was done, they headed back down the hill and drove to a restaurant that did not seem to be focused entirely on tourists that was somewhat close to the museum they were planning to visit afterwards. They were not the only tourists but there seemed to be only one other couple that was non-local.

The waiter spoke very little English, but thankfully most everyone knew what they wanted already, making the ordering process a lot easier on everyone. Kim was looking forward to the souvlaki she was getting and Shego had gotten some of that as well, both of them not caring that they were getting the whole meal rather than just the sandwich, as they were hungry. Abby was having the mousaka meal and Grace was getting a kids beefteakia that came with fries.

They got their food fairly quickly, with their server carrying out a good sized tray of food and everyone dug into their food happily. Grace was most of the way done with her meal, eating the last of the fries when she asked, "Can I goes bathroom?"

Abby looked over and noted how close the bathroom was to their table and nodded. Grace was excited to go off on her own, even if only to the bathroom. That made her feel grown up and like a big girl. After she took care of business, she noticed something through the opened door to the kitchen and decided to go investigate, like any good Possible would. It was her duty to explore when strange things were happening.

"So, we're going to hit another museum after this?" asked Abby, having a bite of her mousaka.

"Yep." replied Shego. "It has the best collection of ancient Greek artifacts in the world. It really is pretty cool. Grace should like it."

"You've been there before?" asked Kim, a bit surprised.

"Yeah. Back before you came on the scene, I stole some ancient weapon or something for Drakken. He thought it would help him to create an army from sowing dragon's teeth. When I helpfully pointed out that there were no dragons for him to take their teeth, he curled up and cried for a bit." commented Shego, chuckling at the memory.

"Did they ever get the thing back?" Kim was simply curious and not even remotely accusatory.

Shego nodded, waiting to swallow more of her souvlaki before answering. "I took it back the next day, with an apology letter, saying that Drakken was an idiot."

Kim blinked a few times, as that hadn't sounded even remotely right to her. "An apology letter?"

Shego nodded. "Oh yeah. I wanted to let them know that I was sorry for stressing them out when my boss was a moron. It worked apparently, as Greece wasn't one of the countries I had warrants in."

"Well, that is good to hear." replied Kim with a sigh of relief. Even though Shego had been clear for years, it still occasionally made her nervous, as some countries were not very logical where it came to the green skinned woman.

Shego chuckled, fairly certain what her love was thinking, "Princess, none of my safe houses are in countries I have warrants in. Pretty much a CYA sort of idea on my part. Besides, there was really no way I ever wanted to go to a Mexican Prison, even for the short time I would be there, nor in a Thai prison for that matter."

"Makes sense." commented Abby. "What about Iceland?"

Shego blushed and took a sip of her retsina. Abby was clearly amused by this reaction and wanted to know more. Kim looked clearly amused so it had to be good. She pressed again, "Well?"

"I kind of wanted to rule Iceland, if you must know and I didn't want to do anything to my country." Shego was blushing, which make her green skin darker. She was paying a great deal of attention to her plate of food and trying to avoid looking at anyone. "Look, can we not dwell on this?"

"Sure Eme. So, what do you want to do for dinner tonight?" asked Kim, happily changing the subject for her embarrassed wife.

"I figure we can go out, get some seafood, and have some fun back at the house. I don't think I am in the mood for cooking." said Shego, spearing another piece of food with her fork and dunking it into the cucumber sauce.

"I am so good with that." stated Kim. "I'll be right back."

Kim headed to the bathroom and took care of that need. As she was washing her hands, she paused and looked around the small room as something registered to her. "Grace?"

There was no answer in the small room.

She was drying her hands as she checked the two other stalls. "Gracie?"

She left the bathroom and looked back towards the table where they had been sitting. Grace was nowhere to be seen. She scanned the room and her eyes grew wide as she realized that the littlest Possible was nowhere she could see. Shego noticed this reaction and stood up, rushing over to Kim before the woman turned completely back the way she came. "Kimmie? What's wrong?"

"Where is Gracie?" Kim was getting a little frantic, worrying about her baby girl.

Shego blinked a few times and then the worry on her own face faded into her professional mask. "Come on. Abby pay the check and then catch up."

Shego turned and noticed the open door to the kitchen. She stormed back there, growing more and more upset with her daughter. This created a stir but Shego lit off one hand, which shut them up instantly and commanding their attention. "Have you seen a little girl come through here?"

There was a bit of a language issue but Shego managed to get them to understand what she was asking, with some gestures and talking louder. Of course, their answer was to all shrug, not knowing where the small girl was. Shego was growling, which made several of the staff far more nervous than they were earlier, causing them all to back away from the woman. Kim had scanned the room and noticed that you could see out the back door from the hall. It was the only clue they had. "Shego, she probably went this way."

Kim rushed out to the back alley and looked both ways frantically, trying to spot their daughter. Grace was nowhere to be seen out there and there was nothing she could have easily hidden behind. Her heart started beating wildly and her mouth went dry in worry and fear. Where was her baby girl?

Shego joined her outside and repeated the same scan Kim had done moments before. She growled and said, "You go that way Kim. I'll go this way."

Shego ran down the alley and came out on a somewhat secluded area, but there was nothing there and there were too many possible directions where the little girl could have gone. The former thief looked down each road for a clue but there was nothing. She cursed and kicked a wooden box into splinters.

Kim had gone the other way, to a fairly similar level of success. There was no sign of her child anywhere about. What the hell were they going to do? Where the hell was Grace?


	19. Hide and Seek

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Hide and Seek

Standing there, looking at the Grace free area, Kim and Shego both called Wade at the same time and the young genius answered the calls cheerfully. "Yes ladies?"

Both women yelled, clearly distressed, "Grace is missing!"

Wade started some, clearly surprised by that and it was clear that he was thrown. "Wait. What? Gracie is missing?"

"That's what I said Nerdlinger!" growled Shego, gritting her teeth angrily. "You're the Genius, you figure it out. Now where is my daughter!"

"Let me scan for her. Could both of you hold out your Kimmunicators? I will run the scan." A red beam came out of the back and scanned the area quickly and fairly thoroughly. "It will take me a bit to work through all this data."

Shego paced back and forth like an angry jungle cat at the zoo, muttering to herself, "I hate waiting."

People moved out of their way to avoid the green skinned woman who had plasma running over her hands unconsciously. There was no way that anyone wanted to get near her for any reason. It was clearly far too dangerous.

Kim on the other end of the alley was biting her fingernails in worry, trying to keep herself from crying from the stress. Her daughter was gone, disappeared somewhere and she had no idea where or why. She was scared for her and waited for Wade to come back with hopefully good news. She needed good news as she was getting more and more upset because of this helpless feeling.

Wade came back onto the screen fairly quickly, but it felt like an eternity to Kim. "Kim, there is no sign of Grace in the scan of your area at all; however there are some foot prints that match hers over by Shego. Shego could you go scan that open area better? There might be something there that I can use."

"Sure thing Wade." Shego headed over to the spot indicated, tracking the scanner slowly over the area. It took a few minutes to cover the open space as slowly as Wade wanted but if he was able to get the readings he wanted and was able to find her Muffin than it would all be worth it.

By the time Wade was ready to pass on the information he had gathered from this new scan, Kim had raced over to where Shego was. Abby had joined her as the redhead had moved through the alleyway, after having taken care of the lunch tab. Wade's face was tight with concentration as he peered at a screen off to his right, his eyes dancing over the image. "Well I can see Grace's footprints as well as those of several others. In addition, there is a landing gear arrangement that is similar to that of the hoverpod, but a bit different. There is no sign of Grace's footprints leaving the area even remotely. They move up to the landing gear area and vanish."

"You mean that they have Grace? Grace has been kidnapped?" gasped Kim, her heart racing with worry.

"I don't know Kim and there are no cameras that overlook this particular area, which might be why they used it for a landing site. Let me try to get a reading off the tracking gear she has imbedded in her clothes." Wade hit a few buttons and then frowned. "I'm getting a signal; it's really weak, as if something is interfering with the carrier wave. I will try to boost the signal but with the signal flickering in and out like it is, I am not sure how well I can do."

Kim and Shego stood there stunned. Their daughter was out there and they were having a hell of a time finding her. What was the use of being famous world saving heroes if they couldn't even keep track of their kid? Shego hugged the frazzled Kim and kissed her softly on her forehead, leaning their foreheads together. "It's okay Princess. We'll get our baby back and when we find those idiots they won't know what hit them. We will make them pay for taking our Muffin."

Abby had taken off and had soon returned to where they were with the car. Kim and Shego slipped into the backseat quickly and buckled themselves in. Shego growled, "When I find those bastards I will make a career out of torturing them if they hurt a single hair on my baby's head. I will experiment with new ways to inflict pain, just for them."

Kim nodded, slowly pulling herself into mission mode, getting her mind focused and centered. "Definitely."

Abby raced through the streets of Athens, using all of her driving skills in trying to get to the airport as quickly as possible, as she knew that the ladies were not that keen on waiting. All of her training in both offensive and defensive driving was put to the test as she slung the car around the corners in controlled drift turns. A couple of times they were stopped at intersections, because of the dense traffic, but Abby did the best she could without blowing up any of the other cars with the weapons included in this vehicle. She just wished that she had a siren to clear the traffic out of her way.

The car skidded to a stop by the hoverpod, smoke coming off the tires and Shego and Kim jumping out before the vehicle had stopped completely, using the momentum to slingshot them to the craft. Shego quickly began the preflight checks while Kim changed into her mission clothes as fast as she could. Once finished, Kim ran up to Shego and tapped her on the shoulder. Shego nodded and went to change while Kim continued with the preflight checks. Abby came onto the hoverpod, lugging their gear aboard, all the things they had brought with them for the day trip that had been in the trunk of car.

By the time Shego had come back to the pilot's seat, Kim had finished pre-flights and was checking with the Tower for emergency clearance. When they were cleared for take off, Shego launched them straight up and got them to a safe distance in the air and away from the flight path, where they hovered, waiting for Wade. The young genius came onto the screen shortly. "Guys I'm really sorry but I am having trouble with the signal. The readings I have indicate that she is currently eleven thousand feet in the air without anything around her. The whole image in the sensors looks like it's the exact same shape and size as the Weather Controlling thing that we have caught glimpses of."

"That bastard has Grace?" asked Kim, focusing intently on what Wade had to say.

"I guess. It would make sense out of the readings I am getting. She is still moving around, so I have no idea what is up with that."

"Can you get us a fix on her position?" asked Shego, checking and rechecking her screens.

"I have a rough fix of where things are and I am trying to figure out the dimensions of that blank space. Honestly, if Grace were not in there I would not have spotted it at all. She is proving to be a good reference point in terms of finding this person. I am sending you the position information now. I will keep a running update of where it is for you." said Wade, typing furiously. "And don't just rush in. Let me figure out where the edges of it are first so I can try to find you some sort of landing spot on it."

Shego nodded. Despite her natural tendency to charge into these things like a bull, listening to Wade had proven to be a wise choice time and time again. He had kept them from all sorts of trouble all on his own and it had been clear that her Pumpkin's success had been partially due to the boy's skills.

Kim was quite anxious and worried about her daughter. What would she do if they threatened her? Would she give up and let them capture her? Would she fight on, hoping for the best? What if her little girl was in a death trap? Or if they dropped her over the side? What if they were hurting her? Too many horrible things ran through Kim's mind and her anger and need to destroy anything that dared to touch her child grew in leaps and bounds, becoming a wave of incipient violence waiting to crash down onto whoever was responsible. She clenched and unclenched her fists in a rapid pulsing.

Abby, rechecked her pistols and reloads yet again, making sure she had the right amount of bullets in the right places. Her knives were also in place and ready to go. Grace was not her little girl but she still felt as fierce as a lioness in her need to defend the girl, almost as if she were her own daughter. She had screwed up in her duty by letting Grace go to the bathroom alone and unsupervised. She should have realized by the girl's earlier actions at the Parthenon that she would want to go on an explore without her there to stop the little redhead. Abby was the one who allowed this to happen and she was going to get to the girl in order to keep her safe, killing anyone who got in her way.

Wade came back onto the screen, smiling slightly, "Okay Shego, you are currently a half a kilometer from the ship. I cannot make any specific details out but I have laid out a course to what might be a landing area of sorts on the top. I think it is flatter there than any other spots."

"Thanks Wade." Shego tightened her grip on the yoke and gritted her teeth. Flying simply by instruments always made her a bit nervous.

"I have uploaded the specific flight data you will need in order to do this directly to your HUD with streaming updates. Good Luck Shego and go get Gracie back."

"Thanks Wade. Come on Shego, let's get our baby back." Kim was quivering, waiting to launch into action as soon as they were able to find whatever craft held Grace. They were so close now and she was wanting nothing more than to rescue her daughter.

It took some careful flying to get onto the craft, as Shego couldn't see it at all on any of her sensors, just on the HUD data. If it weren't for Wade's program she probably would have run into the ship and maybe blown themselves up before they would have had a chance to save Grace. It was not a good thought to be having when flying towards an invisible ship but it wasn't enough to really unnerve her.

They were almost to the landing spot indicated by the HUD when the ship suddenly became visible. Shego swooped into a landing spot near what looked like a door and the hoverpod came to a stop. The three of them leapt to the door, Shego hurling a beach ball sized plasma sphere at it in midair. The door vanished in an instant when the super heated plasma struck it. The too women stepped through the blown open door and growled, scanning back and forth for an idea of which way to head.

Now it was time for someone to pay.


	20. It's the George and Gracie Show

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

It's the George and Gracie Show

Grace felt really proud of herself. She had gone to the bathroom all by herself and had even remembered to wash her hands, just like a big girl. She tugged the somewhat heavy door open at the same time the kitchen door opened letting a waiter through. Grace's eyes widened when she saw a flash of skin that caught her attention. Surely that couldn't be right?! There was no way that would be what she saw…

With that, she sneaked into the kitchen and across the area, through the open back door and into the alleyway beyond. There were two people moving down the alleyway away from the restaurant, one dressed in all red who was carrying several bags and the other wearing a somewhat dirty blue jumpsuit that had clearly seen better days. Were they bad guys? She had to investigate. Grace slipped behind them, shushing George who was protesting the action. "Sh… we gotsta find out who they are."

The naked mole rat rolled his eyes and settled down, knowing when it was useless to struggle against the young girl and hoping that this would not end poorly. He was ready to defend Grace if it came to it, but this really was a strange thing to be doing and did not seem all that smart to him. The Great and Noble Mole Rat Rufus had told him that humans did strange things and this was certainly proof. Why was she wandering away from her parents? This was not normal for Grace and George felt trapped by indecision: either go with Grace and keep her safe or go get her parents and let them know what was going on. As Grace headed down the alleyway, George shook his head and followed her, sticking with the promise he had made to Rufus to protect the girl.

The men she was following never looked back to see if they were being followed and so she was able to stay fairly close to them, moving hunkered down to make herself a smaller target in case they did turn. The alley ended and the men were walking across a courtyard. The man in blue held up something and clicked it. Suddenly a hoverpod came into view where there was nothing before. Grace smiled to herself at that, since it was just like the stealth thing her mommy told her about. As the two men climbed in, she sprinted across the courtyard to the vehicle and stood alongside it, out of sight. She hissed, "George, open the storage hatch."

The naked mole rat did just that, quickly fiddling with the handle and the hatch opening just as the engines whined to life, covering the sound. Grace scrambled inside and closed the door behind her, hearing it click closed. She smiled broadly at George who palmed his face and shook his head. The naked mole rat looked up at her and said, "Bad!"

Grace shushed him and said determinedly, "They are bad men and we should stop them, like mommies do. We be heroes!"

George hung his head and sighed. He was sure that this was not going to end well and felt like he had no other option but to follow along on this crazy adventure.

They both fell onto their butts as the ship lurched upwards in takeoff. Grace rubbed her bottom frowning, "He doesn't fly like Mommy. She always gentle."

George nodded, sharing her disgust at the driver. Shego far an excellent driver and never made the trip uncomfortable, even in bad weather. He then looked contemplative and said, "I look."

With that, he scampered away, leaving Grace alone in the dark compartment. The young girl sat there proud of what she had done so far on this adventure. She was going to stop the bad man just like her mommies did all the time. True, it would be better if they were here with her and even Abby, her nanny. That would make things so much better and probably more fun, but she was a hero just like they were.

The bumpy ride was getting a bit cold and it was somewhat hard to breathe. Grace lay down, shivering in the small compartment. This wasn't as much fun as she thought it might be, never having imagined the cold or the thin air. She was getting a little scared without George there for company and the ride was making her tummy upset. The sniffles were quiet as she didn't want to get caught and she began to feel really small and very vulnerable, making her even more afraid of the situation. When George scampered over her, she managed to hold back her scream with some effort.

The naked mole rat looked at her, confused at her response, with his head cocked to the side. She seemed okay to him. He reported on what he had seen. "Blue man drive."

Grace lifted her head and looked at him confused for a second. "The man in the blue jumpsuit?"

"Yes. He blue." George nodded, trying to get the point across to Grace.

"He is wearing blue." stated Grace, not getting what was being said.

"No, no, he blue." countered George, a bit more emphatically.

"Blue?" Grace looked confused. He was wearing blue but that wasn't what George was saying. Did that mean that the man was blue?

George nodded his head, eyes wide in excitement. "Blue."

All of a sudden Grace sat up, eyes wide in surprise and excitement as the pieces fell into place in her head. She threw her hands over her mouth as she squeaked loudly, "The Big Blue Dork!"

Her bouncing excitedly over this discovery banished her fear and replaced it with a lot of anticipation for meeting the man she had heard so much about in her bedtime stories. They were the best bedtime stories ever and she could be like the dashing Blue Fox and stop the villain. She was worried a little about Green Girl. She could fight, but not as well as he mommies could. She would be able to meet and capture the Big Blue Dork! How cool was that? This was the greatest adventure ever!

The giggling was behind her hands, to keep them from being over heard. Suddenly the tone of the engine changed and they bounced a few times in a rough landing that tossed them around the small compartment some. Grace groaned, sore from that. Rubbing her head, she sat up and listened carefully. She could hear footsteps walking away from them. Her grin was almost feral as her excitement was almost enough to make her pee, even though she had taken care of that just before this started. "George, go see if we are alone."

The naked mole rat looked at her, nodded and then saluted before he rushed off to see the lay of the land. Grace waited as patiently as a four year old could for the mole rat, which meant she was fidgeting and shifting, wanting to go after the hero of her bedtime stories. George came back and squeaked out, "Clear!"

Grace opened the hatch and looked out at a number of other hoverpods in a somewhat large room. She dropped to the ground quietly and said, "Wow…"

George squeaked at her and headed off towards the set of metal doors off to one side of the large chamber. Grace ran with him and asked, "He went this way?"

George just nodded, still running. They reached the door and went against the wall. There was a keypad lock there and Grace looked a bit confused, not sure what she could do. She lifted up George, who peered at it contemplatively, rubbing his chin, and humming to himself. Suddenly he reached out and hit four buttons and the electronic door slid open for the two of them. Grace kissed him quickly, as she lowered him down and the two of them scampered out the door, into the hallway beyond.

The coast was clear in the corridor, with no movement at all. The two of them crept down the hall, hugging the wall, with George leading. The naked mole rat was using his nose to try to follow the distinctive scent of the blue man. It was a fairly pungent scent to him so there was no trouble following the malodorous smell back to its source.

They crossed a few corridors, down which they could hear movement and muffled voices. Grace was feeling very exposed and wished there was some way to get into the ventilation shaft, as that would at least provide better cover for their movement through the whatever this was. The little girl was determined that she needed some tools like her mommies had to make her adventures easier. That would make this whole adventure so much more fun and far less work. Maybe Uncle Ron or Uncle Wade could help her? They were both smart and had trouble resisting her smile.

They reached a door where they could hear lots of noise coming from the other side. This had to be the center of the Big Blue Dork's evil lair. She was about to lift George to the keypad so he could work his magic when there was a noise from behind and this tall, red suited man who was most definitely not Santa yelled, "Hey! What are you doing here!"

Grace yelped and ran towards him, tumbling past him when they were almost close enough to be caught, coming up out of the dive roll running. The man turned and gave chase, slapping a large red button that was on the wall in every corridor. A siren sounded, red lights began flashing, and a voice called out, "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

Grace ran as fast as her little four year old legs could carry her, which given her genetic heritage was pretty good. Suddenly, she was grabbed by the back of her overalls and lifted into the air, squealing in outrage. The man who held her, turned her around to face him and was growling angrily at her. He got an angry naked mole rat to the face for his troubles.

The man dropped Grace, who landed well from the couple of feet drop and kicked the man hard in the shin, using the inside of her foot like her mommy had shown her. As the man was bouncing on one leg, trying to grab at George who was racing around his face clawing and biting, she pushed him over causing him to fall hard and he slammed his head into the metal floor loudly. She took off sprinting down the corridor, followed closely by George.

The two of them turned down another corridor, but there were more men in red popping out from everywhere and she began scrambling madly to get away, trusting on her smaller size to get between legs and to twist and turn suddenly out of their grasps. They ran hard, with Grace now panting heavily and getting a bit panicked at all of these men in red rushing after her and growling angrily. She was trying not to cry, to be a brave hero like her mothers but this was getting harder the crazier things got. When she reached a four-way intersection she found her way blocked on all sides and she realized that she was trapped with no way to escape. Grace frowned, unsure what to do, tears beginning to fill her eyes as she bit her bottom lip in frustration.

One of the guards snapped, "Grab her and that thing and bring them to Dr. Drakken."

George and Grace were picked up separately and carried forcefully down the hall. Grace squirmed and whined in the arms of the guard who held her, "Let me go!"

The doors they had been at earlier before the chase opened and they entered the command area of the ship. There were various henchmen sitting at numerous computer screens and some guy standing at a big steering wheel, as if this were some sort of ocean liner or something. Grace took all of this in quickly, noting that there was even some sort of weird domed device that seemed to have clouds rolling around in it. She wondered what it was and if it was important.

One of the guards snapped to attention, facing the man in the blue jumpsuit who was looking down at a light table with a map on it, seeming to be reading some sort of data there. "Sir, we have captured the intruder."

The man chuckled and said, still looking at the table, "So Kim Possible, you have come to witness the destructive power of this fully armed and operational Weather Station! Bwahahahahaha!!"

"Uhm… sir? The intruder we caught... well it isn't Kim Possible." stated the Guard a bit confused.

"What? I wasted that speech! I worked so hard to memorize it. Curse you Kim Possible!" The man turned and Grace saw clearly the face of the Big Blue Dork. He even had the scar across the face that her Mommy had told her about.

Grace decided to be tough and growled at the man, saying, "You better let me go or my mommies are going to hurt you!"

Dr. Drakken cocked his head, looking at her. Something was nagging him about the girl, some sort of primal warning back in the far reaches of his mind. "You look familiar…"

He looked over her, noting the hair, the shape of her face, the color of her skin and the fact that another guard was holding a naked mole rat. This all seemed so familiar to the man and he did not know why, which irritated him. Dr. Drakken was just sure that he knew her. He bit his bottom lip in thought and looked at her with one eye and asked slowly, "What's your name little girl?"

Grace drew herself up proudly as best she could while being held by a guard. "My name is Grace Anne Possible."

Dr. Drakken screamed like a little girl and dove behind the light board.

All of the henchmen in the room looked at each other nervously. This was not what they had been expecting. "Uhm… sir?"

"Oh God! I'm too young to die!" wailed Dr. Drakken. "Mommy! I want my Mommy!"

Grace simply continued to pose heroically, as she had no idea what was going on and figured that might be her best bet. Her mommy always told her that looking calm in the face of danger was a good plan.

One of the henchmen at his station called out, "Sir! There is a ship rapidly heading our way! It is heading right for us."

"AHhhhhhh!!! We're all going to die!!!" was Drakken's response.

The nervous shifting of the assembled red suits got worse and one of the henchmen asked, "Uhm… Dr. Drakken… sir? What should we do with the prisoner?"

Dr. Drakken poked his terror filled face over the light board, his wide eyes darting back and forth, sure that his death would come blazing in at any moment. "Let her go! For the love of God, let her go! Shego is going to kill us all!!"

Grace and George were set down hesitantly and the henchmen backed up, growing worried by what their boss was saying. The henchman at the radar station called out, "Sir, the ship is almost on top of us, what should we do?"

"Become visible! Surrender! We'll all die if we don't surrender! Don't you fools realize what we have done!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Dr. Drakken ducked behind the monitor again and began sucking his thumb as he curled into the fetal position.

The guards milled about, unsure what to do as Grace stood there in front of the light board tiny fists on her hips and a smug air about her, gazing at the ship full of bad guys she had defeated all on her own. This was a grand adventure.


	21. Detritus and Castigation

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Detritus and Castigation

Kim and Shego moved through the metal halls of the flying fortress, ready to destroy anything that resembled resistance. There was none, which was very frustrating, with open doors and cowering henchmen all begging to live. They managed to find the control room, after several helpful henchmen pointer the way, gibbering in terror at the sight of the two pissed off women. They reached the partially open door and burst inside but froze at what they saw in there. There stood their daughter, hands on her hips, looking around as if she had conquered everything in sight, Henchmen sitting on the floor and the sounds of someone whimpering coming from behind a display. Kim sped over and grabbed her daughter in a hug, checking to make sure that the girl was unharmed.

Shego, meanwhile, strode purposefully forward, plasma writhing brightly around her fists. She scanned the crowd and noticed a few familiar faces, henchmen she had worked with before her marriage to Kim. She frowned even more when she realized who they must still be working for and then called out, "Doc you might as well come out. I know you are here."

Dr. Drakken cautiously pulled himself up from behind the monitor, his face a mix of nervousness and fear, his eyes wide staring straight at her as if she were a rattlesnake. "Uh… hello Shego. How have you been?"

The blast of plasma that destroyed the monitor made him squeal like a little girl and duck back down. Meanwhile Kim held Grace and asked, "Are you okay Muffin?"

"Yes Momma. I scared a little but I beat bad guys!" It was clear that Grace was very excited by that fact and was unaware that what she had done was a bad thing.

Kim sighed, a bit unsure how to respond without really upsetting her daughter. Seeing that there really wasn't a choice, Kim replied, "Yes baby you did, but you need to remember that this could have been a very bad man and he could have hurt you. Your Mommy and I would never have forgiven ourselves if that had happened and we would have been sad."

Grace's eyes welled with tears as she heard that her Momma and Mommy were upset with her over what she had done and that what she had done was something bad. She sniffled, trying to fight back the tears and said softly, "I just tryin to be like you and Mommy."

"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up sweetie. Neither of us started doing hero stuff until we were older than you are now. You have time to get stronger and to learn how to be a great hero, but right now you shouldn't wander away from us. We were really sacred Muffin." said Kim, kneeling next to her daughter, brushing some of Grace's darker red hair out of her face and then brushing the tears aside with her thumb. She hugged the girl and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Shego. Please don't kill me." pleaded Dr. Drakken, nearly ready to try groveling if that was needed to survive this mishap.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" The green skinned woman growled, her eyes bright with anger and the plasma roiled with the intensity of her emotion.

"Uh… I surrendered the moment I knew it was your daughter?" replied Drakken nervously, wringing his tiny hands, a bead of sweat trickling down his face, praying that he was giving the right answer.

Shego glared at him, wanting to smite him, to burn him to the water line, which given their altitude was quite a distance. However, the Big Blue Idiot did have a point and she let her plasma die out. He wasn't off the hook just yet though, just not slated for a fiery death. "Fine. You live. Now tell me why you have this… thing and why you have been following us?"

Drakken blanched even more at that and stammered out, "I…I have been following you?"

Shego nodded sharply, turning some to glare at some of the henchmen who cringed. "Yes. You frightened Gracie, several times."

"I… uh… I… found a travel itinerary online and decided that it would be a good and varied test pattern as it was all over the world."

"Where did you find it?" Shego's eyes narrowed, knowing that she had been fiddling with the trip's plan online and she stepped closer to the trembling blue skinned man which had an effect.

"I don't remember. I'm sorry Shego. Please don't kill me." whined Drakken, cowering even more.

"You scared my daughter with your damn weather machine." growled Shego, now towering over the nearly fetal and trembling mad scientist.

"Ahhhh… Kim Possible, save me!" yelped Drakken, again in fear of his life.

Kim stood, holding Grace in her arms and turned to look at Dr. Drakken, regarding him coolly with her green eyes. "Save you? Why should I save you?"

"But Momma… he my prisoner." whined Grace.

Kim sighed and nodded, having to concede the point. "Eme, Gracie is right. He is her prisoner. We can only beat up our own prisoners."

"Fine." Shego spat, resisting the urge to kick Drakken. "Call Betty and have him hauled off."

Drakken turned over and looked so joyful at that prospect, at the prospect of jail time. Tears of joy poured out his eyes and he groveled out, "Oh thank you Shego. Thank you for letting me live. Thank you thank you thank you."

Shego spun back, hauled Drakken upright, and even a little into the air, shaking him slightly. "Listen here you idiot. The only reason you are still alive is that there will be some joy involved in watching you try to defend yourself to the whole world on the whole your being captured by a four year old girl. That is why you get to live."

Drakken looked like he was going to say something and then closed his mouth, his brows furrowed in thought. Suddenly he didn't look so excited about being left alive. He thrust his lower lip out and it began to quiver.

KPKPKPKPKP

Betty Director stood on the landing area of the floating craft and asked the red headed world saver yet again, "So what you are saying is that your daughter Grace captured Drakken?"

Kim nodded, grinning in amusement at Betty's apparent difficulty with this prospect. "Yep. She snuck away from us after seeing him, snuck onto his hoverpod, and tracked him down to this flying fortress. Well, her and her molerat George."

Betty rubbed the bridge of her nose in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. "George and Gracie? You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, we even watched the footage of the capture from the in craft monitors. Drakken thought he had captured me and when he saw it was Grace he absolutely lost it. It was quite funny actually. I think Shego is posting it to YouTube for Grace right now." Kim was acting all cheerful, mostly because she was so proud of her baby girl. Granted they would be talking about this again and there would be no ice cream or nacos for the little girl for a while in punishment, but her daughter had succeeded. It certainly seemed like anything was possible for a Possible.

"So, did he ever say why he was doing all of this stuff with the weather in the first place?" asked Betty.

"Nope. Apparently, his test areas were based off our itinerary that he found online. So that is the best we were able to get from him so far. After that, he sort of went fetal and began sucking his thumb, muttering occasionally for his mommy. Shego said that at that point there was nothing we could really do to get him to talk as he would be stuck like that for a while." Kim shrugged, quite content with the way things had turned out.

"Can I talk to your daughter?" asked Betty, though it was clear that it pained her to do so.

Kim smirked and nodded towards where Shego was standing, holding their daughter and glowering at henchmen. "Feel free. You probably won't get more from her than we got."

Betty shook her head, walked over to where Shego was, and noticed that Grace was watching her curiously as she neared. The head of Global Justice put on her best smile as she got closer and said, "Hello Shego. This must be Grace. Hello Grace."

Grace cocked her head, looking at the woman questioningly and asked, "Are you a pirate?"

"No, I am a police officer." Betty ignored the fact that Shego was trying not to respond to the question.

"Did you lose you eye in gunfight?"

"No. It wasn't a gunfight."

"Have you ever shot people?"

"This isn't really going anywhere. Can you answer some of my questions Grace?" asked Betty, trying to remain calm in the face of a determined questioning child.

"You answer mine?" asked Grace right back, apparently unconcerned about who Betty was. Shego struggled to keep from snickering, as this was clearly wonderful entertainment.

"Yes, I have shot people." replied Betty, sighing in resignation.

"Why?"

"They were bad people."

"Why?"

"It depends on the person. So can you answer some of my questions now?"

Grace nodded.

Betty sighed, saying a little prayer of thanks and asked, "So your Mom told me you saw Dr. Drakken and followed him."

Grace nodded.

"How did you get onto the hoverpod?"

"George."

"How did he do that?"

"Ask George." Grace held out the naked molerat who smiled at the one eyed woman.

Betty rolled her eye and then asked, "George how did you get the two of you onto the hoverpod?"

George cleared his throat and began to explain crawling around, unlocking the door and everything. Problem was that Betty was not familiar enough with the way that Molerats talked to understand much of anything that George was saying. The woman sighed in resignation and said, "Thank you Grace. That should take care of things."

Shego snickered as Betty walked back to Kim, letting her humor out now that the almost interrogation was over. Grace looked confused and asked her Mommy, "What funny?"

Betty stood by Kim who was snickering as well, having been positive that this would be the result of any attempt to question her daughter. Betty grumbled, "Fine. We'll go with what you said."

Kim grinned broadly, "Thought you might."

KPKPKPKPKP

Grace was asleep in the back of the hoverpod as the family was flying back to where they were staying on Mykonos. Kim and Shego were really beginning to see the humor of what had happened over all as the fear that they had felt when Grace had disappeared was fading. The memory of Drakken's face and reactions was certainly helping in that respect. There really was nothing the Big Blue Dork was better at then proving to be the butt of jokes.

Abby was in the back near Grace, quiet, feeling bad for something like that happening to someone under her care. Grace had disappeared on her watch and it was all her fault. She rolled the mistakes over and over in her head, making herself feel worse as more time passed. Kim glanced in the back and noticed this, nudging Shego to get her wife to notice what was occurring as well. They shared a look and the green skinned woman used a toss of her head to direct Kim to move into the back to talk to the woman. Kim nodded and got up, moving into the back to sit next to Abby. They nanny didn't respond to her sitting there so Kim asked, "Abby, are you okay?"

"I failed you two." The nanny murmured, almost to the verge of tears.

"How? Is it your fault that Grace decided to take off like that? How could any of us have expected that?" asked Kim, trying to get the woman to realize that that was not her responsibility.

"I should have been watching her better."

"Abby, you will do better later, now that we know that Gracie has this in her. However, who could have expected her to spot Drakken and run off like that while we were eating? She is a good kid for the most part and this has been the worse thing she has ever done. How could you have stopped that?" replied Kim reasonably.

Abby was quiet for a moment as she was thinking about what Kim had said and then she replied, "I don't know, but I should have."

Kim rolled her eyes in growing frustration. "If you want to beat yourself over this, fine. It's not like I can stop you. But I am not holding you responsible for something that my kid did in a fit of stupidity. She is a Possible and we are notoriously bad kids, in terms of following some rules. If you want a few laughs, ask my Mom and she will gladly fill you in with one embarrassing story after another."

Abby nodded and Kim moved back to the front, realizing that it was not working. Shego glanced over at Kim, as the redhead sat down and Kim shrugged. Shego shrugged as well and said, "She'll get over it."

"I hope so. She's a great nanny and I would hate to lose her over something like this. Especially if she felt like she had to quit because of it." replied Kim softly.

"Yeah, but if she can't get over it, her loss." replied Shego, as she scanned the dials.

"I know, but I still feel bad. It's not like anyone can possibly keep up with Gracie all the time, because kids are like that. Gracie took off and none of us noticed it until it was too late. All of us are equally to blame in this case and not just Abby." stated Kim.

Shego looked out over the dark Mediterranean quietly, thinking. She then said quietly, "Yeah. We are all at fault in this. I guess we know to keep better tabs on her from now on, now that this is the second time Grace has run off. That scared the life out of me and I don't want to go through that again. If we can get Gracie to understand that then I will certainly feel better about everything."

Kim leaned over and kissed her wife on the cheek. "Me too Eme… me too."


	22. Punishment Phase

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Punishment Phase

They woke up nearly snuggled together with Grace lying between them, snoring ever so softly. The two women looked down at their child, who had burrowed between them sometime during the night and clutching her pandaroo for comfort and smiled. They both loved the little girl that had brought them together more than they had words for. There was a flash from the doorway and Abby snickered as she fled for safety. Kim and Shego merely grinned at each other, leaned in and kissed each other good morning.

Kim whispered, "We should let her sleep."

Shego nodded and replied, "Yeah, today is not really going to be pleasant for her."

The two women moved quietly from the bedroom, so as not to disturb their child, still naked, as was their habit. The coffee was already made thanks to the coffeebot that was installed there and the women took their mugs and sipped happily. Waking up to fresh coffee was a goodness that they cherished. Abby sipped her coffee and asked, "So what is going to be done about Miss Thang?"

Shego rolled her eyes and Kim snickered. Abby often went right to the main point without the usual pleasantries. "I was really scared when she disappeared and we need to make sure that Gracie is aware of that and doesn't do that again."

"So a spanking and then a talk?" asked Shego, taking a drink of the slightly bitter beverage. It was the only thing that really seemed to be appropriate to this situation.

Kim pondered this a moment and then nodded, agreeing with her wife, "It will certainly get her attention. I just hate having to do this. She is usually such a good kid."

"I know Princess but she did something bad and if we don't clear that up now then it will never get cleared up. She will continue to think that she did nothing wrong and thus do it again. Sure she beat Dr. D but what if it had been someone else? Someone competent?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah… I know. But she did so well."

"We can congratulate her on that later, but she needs to learn that she can't do that. At least not yet. She is our kid after all. I figure between twelve and thirteen she can start the hero bit, but no sooner." Shego had to give Kim that one.

"So spanking, talk and then what?" asked Abby, curious about how the parents were going to deal with this situation, as they had never had recourse to truly punish Grace.

Shego tapped her bottom lip in thought. "Perhaps we should make her do nothing until lunch. That will drive her crazy and hopefully get things through her head. After lunch, we can go do something, like off to a museum and she has to wear the leash. Tomorrow things can go back to normal, but we give her less room to run off, at least for a while."

Kim seemed okay by the idea and thus the plan to deal with Grace was made. The two women did rock, paper, scissors to see who was going to give the spanking. Kim won, meaning that Shego had to be the one to punish her. This didn't exactly make her happy but someone had to do this.

Grace woke up in her parents' bed and padded into the kitchen, dragging her pandaroo behind her, yawning and trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She was barely awake when she ate her oatmeal and drank her milk, her eyes heavy and nearly closed. By the time she was finished she was a bit more awake. Her parents did not look all that happy and that kept Grace subdued, as she knew it was probably her fault. She had been a bad girl yesterday and she was in trouble.

The little girl went and got dressed for the day, quietly. Grace remembered yesterday and how mad her parents were at her for running away. Even though she had turned out to be the hero, she had gotten I trouble. She began to sniffle and clutched her pandaroo to her as she sat on her bed and cried softly. She had been a bad girl and had gotten her mommies mad at her.

George climbed up onto the bed and came over next to Grace. He reached out and rested a paw on her knee comfortingly, making soothing sounds to try to calm her down. Grace's tears slowed and she smiled weakly at the naked molerat with red eyes. "Thanks George."

The molerat shrugged like it was no big deal, which to him it wasn't. He was just helping his friend feel better. Rufus had told him about that very important part of his job and had made that fact really clear. Now the hard part would be to help get her through what was coming, since he had overheard the adults in the kitchen. He looked at her and chirped, "Time face music."

Grace nodded and headed out to where her parents were, clutching the pandaroo for comfort, tears already beginning to fall.

KPKPKPKPKP

Kim and Shego were feeling bad after having punished their daughter and they did what they could to accept the fact that it had to be done in order to keep her safe later. It hadn't been easy for them and in fact Kim had needed to be the one to spank Grace as Shego couldn't really bring herself to do it, despite being the one who had lost the rock, paper, scissors toss. It was one thing to beat up Kim but to spank her daughter was entirely another. She just simply couldn't make herself spank her daughter. It also didn't help that her wonderful daughter had defeated Drakken by simply being her. It was hard to spank someone you wanted to praise and Shego really wanted to praise her daughter. Kim felt the same way but she was a bit better at being pragmatic over this situation.

Grace was sitting in her room, sad over what she had done. She had just been following the Big Blue Dork. She hadn't tried to upset her parents when she had done that, she had been trying to be a big hero just like they were. Shego stood in the doorway, looking at her despondent daughter and sighed, "Come on Gracie. Let's get some lunch."

The little girl walked past her mother and into the kitchen, where Kim sat a bowl of mac and cheese in front of her. Grace smiled a little, as she loved mac and cheese almost as much as she loved nacos. Noodles and cheese really did it for her. As she began to eat, Kim ruffled her hair and said, "So, after you have lunch we are going to go look at another museum. It should be fun."

Grace nodded, still focused on the great goodness of her Mommy's Mac and Cheese. It was creamy and tasty and deserved to be eaten without talking or doing anything but loose herself in the taste. A little while later, after Grace had consumed her lunch, they all took off and headed to the island of Thera, once home to the Minoan culture until the volcano that lay beneath the island erupted violently, destroying most of the island in the process. Kim and Shego were clearly enjoying the place, taking time to look at all the relics and parts of ancient buildings but Grace was a bit nervous over things. She had been punished, strapped into the leash and was still dwelling on the fact that she had been a bad girl. She hadn't wanted to be a bad girl. She had simply wanted to see what the Big Blue Dork had been doing.

Once they were all ruined out, they flew back to Mykonos in order to have dinner at one of the local restaurants. The three adults were looking forward to the seafood, knowing just how fresh it would be. Grace was still subdued and Kim and Shego shared a concerned look over it. They rarely needed to punish the girl and this had been the harshest they had ever been, wanting to make sure that they got through to Grace that what she had done was bad, and that in that sitch she really needed an adult. The girl in question picked listlessly at her souvlaki and fries.

Kim and Shego enjoyed their meal, giving each other suggestive looks and flirting with each other shamelessly. They occasionally teased Grace, to make her feel better making sure to act like things were normal. Normally Grace would get teased and reply with something and the conversation continued. This time Grace just sat there, moving a piece of meat around with her fork, mostly ignoring what was being said.

"Are you okay Gracie?" finally asked Shego, after the third time they had tried to draw her into the conversation.

"I a bad girl Mommy." Grace's bottom lip began quivering and it was easy to see the tears beginning to build. She had clearly been holding this in all day and the pressure was making her burst.

"No Gracie, you are not a bad girl. You did a bad thing but that does not make you a bad girl. Trust me I know." replied Shego, pulling the little girl into a hug. Kim smiled, thinking about what a bad girl her wife had been. Things had certainly changed in five years.

"Really?" Grace sounded incredulous.

"Really really." Shego smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "When you get in trouble and we punish you, it doesn't mean we don't love you, it means you did something that upset us, and we don't want you to do it anymore. No matter what you do we will always love you. No matter how bad you are."

The little girl sighed and returned to her food, with a bit more attention and vigor than before. This made the parents and the nanny a lot happier. Grace actually managed to eat most of her food, which was a good thing. Once the meal was done, they ordered a special treat for Grace, something that this place was known for, Spaghetti Ice.

Grace's eyes were huge when she saw the plate of vanilla ice cream that had been squeezed through a small press in order to look like a pile of noodles and then covered with a thick strawberry sauce, with a few chunks of strawberries in the mix. There were a few almost slivers sprinkled on top of that to look like the parmesan cheese. Grace was almost too in awe of the ice cream dish that she sat there for a while, just staring. This was the most amazing desert ever!

After the devouring of the ice cream, the ladies headed home. As they sat in the living room talking about the trip so far, Kim looked over at the clock to see the time and realized that their daughter needed to get some rest, as it was past the girl's bedtime. The girl in question was yawning but clearly trying to stay awake with her parents, just in case something interesting happened. Kim chuckled at this and said, "Say goodnight Gracie."

In a sleepy voice, somewhat slurred, the littlest redhead replied, "G'night Gracie."

Abby stood, shaking her head in amusement, took the girl by the hand and led the tired girl back to her bedroom in order to get her to sleep. Once Abby was gone and occupied, Kim looked over at Shego and asked a question that had been bothering her for part of this trip, "Eme?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Since these are all your safe houses, why are they all… well… family sized? It has had me a bit confused."

Shego looked thoughtful and then replied, her voice softer than normal, "I had always hoped for a family one day, even if I had to adopt a child in order to do it. So I sort of bought these houses so they could hold my dreams." Kim could tell by the slightly darker green of her wife's face that she was blushing.

"I'm glad you did and I am so glad you came to me on that rainy night. You were there for me when I thought my world was falling apart. You helped me become truly happy and I don't think I can ever thank you for that. I am so happy to have you as my wife." said Kim, never taking her eyes from Shego's.

The green skinned woman scooted closer to her wife and put her arms around her, her blush deepening. "Are you kidding? Do you have any idea, any at all how much you changed my life, how much our little trouble maker has changed my life. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me Kim Possible, and there is no way that I would ever forget it."

"But I got the better deal, I got this beautiful woman who stole my heart." countered Kim, sure that she had done better in the exchange.

"Humph… I got the better deal simply because I got you, Grace, and a whole family. How could little ole me compete against all of that?" Shego raised an eyebrow, as if daring Kim to argue with her.

The gentle laugh that followed was certainly not expected and Kim said teasingly, "Eme, do we really have to fight over everything?"

Shego looked confused for a moment, trying to figure out what the girl was talking about and then asked, "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes it feels like we just one up the other. I don't know if it is habit or just who we are." Kim shrugged.

"Princess, I love fighting with you." stated Shego quite clearly, sure of this one fact above any others.

"Same here Eme. Do you think we agree on a tie in this case, saying we both got the best deal? I mean, we both got a lot, more than we had ever gotten, so you could say that we tied." Kim was starting to build to the PDP and Shego knew when she was beat. There really was no arguing with Kim when she was in this state.

Shego looked thoughtful as she thought about what Kim had said, the various implications involved and how it really seemed like the truth. Shego smiled at her redhead and said, "Okay, I can agree to a tie in this case."

Kim grinned at that, quite pleased with that answer. She stood and held her hand out to her wife, clearly beckoning her, one eyebrow cocked in a suggestive manner. "Come on Eme. I think what we need to do is to celebrate the fact that we are the two luckiest women in the world. What do you say?"

Shego looked up into the olive green eyes of her beautiful wife and said, "Sure."

They walked into the bedroom, with giving a bit more sway to her bottom, to make sure her wife was watching. At the doorway, Kim turned and brought her wife in close, and then she rose up and kissed the woman passionately. Shego responded in time, joining in the kiss eagerly. Yes, indeed they were the luckiest women in the whole world.


	23. Off into the Sunset

Summertime Blues

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

Off into the Sunset

The bags were all packed and they were waiting for Grace to finish using the bathroom before they loaded up the hoverpod in order to head off to whatever destination Shego had in mind. After much discussion, it had been decided that Drakken's annoyance would be no reason to cut their vacation short. They needed a bit of a vacation from their vacation. Besides, it was clear that Grace was having fun. Kim leaned against Shego, who held her loosely with one arm. Shego gave her a soft kiss to the base of her neck, saying softly, "I love you."

"Love you too Eme. Thank you for breaking into my life and stealing my heart." Kim turned in Shego's arms and smiled lovingly at her.

"Well, I couldn't let you go through this alone. I just couldn't leave you to deal with the baby alone. It wouldn't have been fair. It was my privilege to get together with you." The kissed more deeply and Abby just rolled her eyes. Sometimes her employers were a bit over the top.

"Momma, Mommy I done." proclaimed Grace as she walked down the hall, with George riding on her shoulder.

"Did you remember to flush?" asked Shego.

Grace thought about it a moment and then raced back down the hall. George tumbled off her, surprised by the sudden change in direction. The three adults shared a look over that. She then came back grinning. "Done."

Shego chuckled and said, "Come on, we need to get going."

"Kay." Grace picked up George and set him on her shoulder. He chittered at her in irritation. "Where we going?"

"I was thinking of heading to the Caribbean for a while. I actually own a small island out there. I think it is high time that we all went and had some alone time, away from other people." commented Shego, smirking.

"You own an island?" blurted out Kim, clearly shocked by this little revelation. It seemed as if her wife was still very good at springing surprises on her. Her mind tried to wrap around the idea of owning an island.

"Correction Princess, we own an island." replied Shego, her grin growing larger. She loved doing this to Kim as the young woman always got excited over certain revelations.

"Oh My GOD! I own an Island!" Kim danced around some, making Grace giggle. Kim wiggled her booty at Shego, who swatted it playfully.

"Well, we are married. What's mine is also yours." reminded Shego, just in case Kim had missed that memo.

Kim grabbed Shego hard and kissed her with savage passion. Shego's eyes went wide with surprise and then closed in blissful happiness. When the kiss stopped she sighed in contentment. Kim said, "Eme I love you. I am so glad I dared you to marry me."

"Well, it was your father's idea." teased Shego.

"It was Granpa's idea?" asked a slightly confused Grace, looking up at her mothers.

Kim snickered and picked up her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Yep, it was. We can tell you the story as we head off to our island."

"I has an island?" asked Grace a bit surprised.

"Yep."

"Does this mean I can 'splore?" Grace was really worried about the answer to this. What good was owning an island you couldn't look around?

Kim looked over at Shego who nodded, saying, "Yep. There are even some monkeys and parrots on the island. It should be safe enough for you to go have an explore or three. I think you will really enjoy it."

Grace then did a little excited dance in Kim's arms, making the adults laugh as she squealed and wriggled, "I has island!"

Shego shook her head, "If I knew that I would get this response I would have told you this years ago."

Kim smiled lovingly at her wife, moving to hug her. The two women hugged around their daughter, kissing her on both cheeks before kissing each other. Kim whispered happily, "It doesn't matter Eme, we have all the time in the world."

Fin

AN: I am sorry it took so long to post this. My life has been crazy for the last five months and I am finally getting it back on track. I am glad to have come to the end of this story and I am wondering where the story is going to go from here. The TUIG Universe is all thanks to you readers who have given me the motivation to write. Thank you all for reading and take care.

Heather


End file.
